The Beginning of Always
by Ali213
Summary: BL, Brooke and Lucas are off to college... COMPLETED!
1. Starting out

_**New story time!** Firstly, Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my last story, I love reviews so much (hint hint) and I was totally blown away by the response. _

_I'm so psyched for this story, I've been planning it for a while and I promise it will be awesome! The first couple of chapters are a bit of build up, and then the proper story will start around chapter three probably…you'll see what I mean when we get there._

_**Background info:** Not much of this needed…if you haven't read 'the Camping Trip' that might be a good idea, because it sets up some stuff for this story. Basically, it starts with Brooke going to college, and will go on from there, jumping some bits and there'll be some flashbacks (in italics) and stuff…it's all pretty self explanatory. This isn't AU really, but it's in the future so obviously some stuff's different. It will be centred on Brooke and Lucas (though mostly Brooke at first), who have broken up for college. The others will crop up in a few chapters._

_**Random Author's note on colleges:** I know very little about American colleges, not being American or in college, so bear with me. I've found out some basics from various sources, but if anyone happens to be at college at the moment, and wants to tell me some stuff about how it works (especially stuff like majors), or point out any glaringly obvious mistakes I've made, that would be great!_

_I think that's quite enough from me, so, on with the story!_

Brooke opened the door to her room. Her new college dorm room that is. As she did so a girl came up behind her and watched as she went inside.

"Is this your dorm?" she asked.

"Um…yeah," Brooke replied, still getting used to that idea.

"I guess I'm your new roommate then."

Brooke turned round, dropping her suitcases on the floor, and the other girl came into the room and did the same.

The two girls eyed each other up. The other girl had dark red hair, tied back in a messy ponytail. She was about the same height as Brooke and had bright green eyes. She held out a hand, "Caroline Grey."

Brooke smiled and shook it, "Brooke Davis."

They both looked round the room. It was medium-sized, with two beds against adjacent walls. Each had a small bedside table next to it, and a chest of drawers at the end. In one corner were two desks, with shelves above them.

"Which bed do you want?" Caroline asked.

Brooke shrugged, and sat down on the one facing the door, testing its bounciness. "I'll take this one."

"Without testing the other?" Caroline asked, smiling a little.

Brooke rolled her eyes and smiled too. "I'll take my chances."

They began unpacking their bags, talking a little as they did so. Most of Brooke's stuff was still in the car so she just had a few bags.

"So where are you from?" she asked.

"A pretty small town in the south of Iowa, I doubt you've heard of it. How about you?"

"Tree Hill, I'm _sure_ you haven't heard of it. It's in North Carolina."

"You don't really seem like a small town girl," Caroline said, "I thought you were from LA or something."

"Well small town girls aren't really how people think."

"Tell me about it!" The two girls laughed. "Are you excited about college?"

Brooke considered this, "I've been up and down." she said. "This morning I was totally psyched, but then, I kinda keep thinking about what I'm leaving behind."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I'm going to miss everyone."

Brooke nodded; she really was.

"Is that your dad?" Brooke was putting out some pictures on her dresser, and Caroline pointed to one of her with Peyton and her dad, Larry.

"No, that's my friends dad. My parents are kind out of the picture."

"What just that one, or any of them?" Caroline said, deadpan. Brooke looked up at her and smiled.

"My best friend had parents like that, always jetting of somewhere, I guess some people just aren't made for the job."

"Yeah…I don't really resent them for it anymore."

"Wo, hot guy!" Caroline was looking at the rest of the pictures. "Boyfriend?" she asked.

"Er…"

"Ex?"

"Yeah. He's one of my best friends though."

"I see, yeah I think I would have jumped him too if my best friends looked like that!"

Brooke laughed, "Actually he was friends with my other friend, Haley, for years, and she never did anything."

Caroline looked surprised, "Gay?" she asked.

"Nope, she married his brother!"

"Wow. Your town sounds almost as exciting as mine…and I'm not even being sarcastic."

They continued talking even when they'd finished, lying on their newly chosen beds. They swapped stories about high school and it turned out Caroline had been much like Brooke; a party girl, who also seemed to have had her heart broken a couple of times.

"Well this Lucas guy sounds pretty amazing," Caroline said, when she'd been asking about him for a bit, "I would have changed for him too."

"Well I didn't really change _for_ him," Brooke said, "I just…kind of re-evaluated some stuff after what happened with him and Peyton."

"And your still best friends with this girl?"

Brooke nodded, "Forgive and forget."

Caroline gave her a sideways look, "I bet that was easier said than done."

Brooke laughed, "Yeah…we had our ups and downs."

They spent most of the first day together, getting to know some people on their corridor, and finding out about their classes.

At around nine they headed back to their room. Caroline took out her phone.

"I'm just going to call my parents…I'll, er, go outside."

Brooke nodded, smiling. They had gotten on really well that day, but still, they'd only just met. She could understand that Caroline would want a little privacy.

Brooke slipped off her shoes and lay down on her bed, her eyes drifting to her own cell that was lying on her bedside table. She chewed her lip. Her fingers were itching to call him, but her head was telling her not to. It had only been one day, she needed to get on without him.

Still, it was the _first_ day of college. She had a lot to tell him. It was understandable that she wanted to call him…

She hesitated for another second, and then reached out for her phone. There was a message on the screen: 'one missed call'. She knew she should have taken it with her. Pressing the button to recall the message, she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hey Cheery…it's me." Brooke smiled as she heard his voice. "So it's been like twelve hours or whatever, but I figure the first day is a big deal so I'm allowed to call, right? Anyway, just wanted to see how everything was going, but knowing you you're probably out at some college rager already." He chuckled and her heart skipped. "So call me back when you're sober, love you, bye."

Brooke ended the call and shook her head, laughing to herself. She speed dialled two and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey." She could picture him smiling on the other end of the line.

"Hey. I got you're message. And for your information I am perfectly sober, thank you very much. I was just meeting the people down the hall."

He laughed, "Okay, my bad. How's everything going?"

"Really good actually. My roommate's really nice, and the dorm's nice…it's all good."

"Cool. Classes?"

"Er…I just got my timetable…they all sound good. I've heard a little about some of my professors and apart from some pervy old guy I have to watch out for they all sound great."

"Good. Well I'm glad to hear everything's going well."

"Yeah. What about you? You're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yup, I'm just finishing packing up the last of my stuff."

"Wow." Brooke nodded as the door opened and Caroline came back in. "Oh sorry, do you want me to…" she stuck her thumb behind her. Brooke shook her head and covered the mouthpiece, "No it's fine."

"Call me from Stanford, okay? I've gotta go, serious roommate bonding to be done." She saw Caroline smile out of the corner of her eye.

"Sure. Have fun with that, go easy on her, kay?" He chuckled and Brooke laughed.

"Alright! Talk to you soon, love you."

"You too, bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and placed the phone back on her bedside table, letting out a small sigh.

"Lucas?" Caroline asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Brooke smiled.

* * *

Brooke talked to Lucas a couple more times in the first week. She was gradually getting used to him not being around all the time, helped by the fact that college life was so hectic she had little time to think about it. 

Falling asleep at night was the only time when she really missed him. When she allowed her mind to wander as she began to fall asleep, she always found it landed on a certain blue-eyed boy.

They had spent most of the summer as friends, deciding it was best to ease into being apart by not being a couple. Of course, every now and again this idea went out the window when their feelings got the better of them and they found themselves waking up in bed together. They allowed a morning to pass as if things were still how they used to be, and then they would get dressed, and try to carry on.

As the summer gradually ebbed away, these nights became more and more infrequent, until when they left for college they been 'just friends' for a few weeks.

Until it came time for Brooke to actually drive away…

_They stood next to Brooke's car, the boot filled with boxes, and bags on the back seat. Brooke dug her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, and Lucas sighed, squinting up at the Sun before looking back down at her._

_They were outside Peyton's house, where the gang had all spent the night together. Everyone had just said their goodbyes to Brooke, who was the first to leave, and then discreetly gone inside so she and Lucas could have a minute._

"_So…" Brooke began. She wanted to say something…anything, to let him know how she was feeling. But she couldn't find any words to express the knot that was twisting in her stomach, coupled with a deep sense of security he had given her that everything would be okay._

"_Um…I thought you could have this," Lucas said, bringing his hands in front of him, holding his grey hoody._

_Brooke smiled as she took it, running her fingers of the material, softened by years of wear._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah. I mean, you don't have to wear it or anything…I just thought, it's practically yours anyway, so…"_

"_Thanks Luke." She saved him from having to explain himself any further._

_They stood for another second, and then Lucas gently cupped her cheek with his hand, and kissed her softly. She met his kiss, knowing as soon as he touched her what he was going to do, feeling that it was just something they both needed. They broke apart reluctantly, and she leant her forehead against his, closing her eyes as she memorised his fingers on her skin._

"_I love you," he whispered._

_She opened her eyes and met his, "I love you too."_

_His arms wrapped around her and he held her tightly, the moment of the kiss fading, as they returned to friends once more. "I'm going to miss you Cheery."_

"_Me too. Don't get too Broody without me, okay?"_

_He smiled, and she couldn't stop a tear from falling. He wiped it away, and she looked down. "God, I already did this with Peyton!" She smiled and wiped away another._

"_I'll talk to you soon, okay?"_

"_Yeah."_

_She opened the car door, and Lucas turned around, calling the others from the house. They all came out, and she hugged each of them, just briefly. They had had lengthy goodbyes earlier. She finished with Lucas, lingering for just a second._

"_Bye." She said simply, as she got into the car, her eyes holding his._

_They waved her off as she drove away, a few more tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned on the radio and leant back in her seat, looking forward down the road.

* * *

_

By the end of the first week Brooke was starting to settle into college life. She and Caroline were firm friends, and their dorm was gradually becoming famous for being a hub of talking and fun.

Luckily, they both made it onto the cheerleading squad, although it was a close thing as Brooke managed to get on the wrong side of the captain in the first practice, after she overheard her boyfriend comment to a friend that Brooke was hot.

On her second weekend in New York, Brooke visited Nathan and Haley in Princeton.

Haley greeted her with a massive hug.

"Tigger!"

"Hey Hales!"

"How's everything going?" she asked, as Brooke detached herself from her and went to hug Nathan, who was standing behind Haley chuckling at her exuberant greeting.

"Great. New York's amazing! Nice apartment," she said, with an approving nod, as she followed them inside.

"Yeah, we were really lucky, it's bigger than we expected."

They went into the kitchen and Brooke perched on a counter as they talked about their first few weeks. After a minute Brooke noticed delicious smells were coming from somewhere.

She looked around, then turned accusingly to Haley, "Are you cooking?"

Haley grinned, pleased with herself. "Yup."

"Since when did you turn into a little housewife? Wow, what are you making?"

"Roast chicken with potatoes, gravy and brocolli."

Brooke nodded, impressed. She turned to Nathan, "Did you know about this?"

"That Hales could cook? Er, yeah," he said chuckling, "I do live with her Brooke."

"I figured we couldn't live on pasta forever, so I've been learning. It's been fun actually. I picked up a little over the years from Karen at the café, but now I can actually do pretty good meals."

"Nice! Well, I look forward to tasting it."

When the food was ready they all ate, and Brooke found that Haley was actually really good at the whole cooking thing.

"I'm surprised Nathan hasn't doubled in size since I last saw you guys!" she said, laughing.

"No chance of that. These college coaches are really strict. Seriously, it's like they've all been taking lessons from Dan!"

"Oh yeah, Lucas said they were working him pretty hard."

"Have you talked to him much?" Haley asked, a little cautiously.

"Quite a bit, he sounds like everything's going well."

"Yeah, I spoke to him last week. He asked about you so I wasn't sure how much you'd spoken."

"He probably just wanted a second opinion," Nathan said chuckling, "I swear he worries about you way to much."

Brooke laughed, "Well you can tell him next time to believe me when I say everything's going great, okay?"

Haley smiled, "Sure."

They spent the afternoon shopping in Princeton, and then Brooke said goodbye to them both and headed back to New York.

The weeks started to slip by, full of papers to write, parties to go to, and friends to chat with, and soon Brooke found she was fully immersed in college life…

_So that was just to kick things off, sorry there wasn't a lot of BL, but there'll be more later. Please review with opinions, suggestions, or just to say you read it! Ooh, and also tell me what you think everyone should study, because I'm having a hard time deciding. I love any feedback I get, so go on, hit that button and I'll try and UD soon._


	2. Christmas part I

_Hello people! Thank you for your fabuloso reviews, they were awesome! Special thanks to everyone who suggested majors; you were all really helpful! Also to those who had suggestions for the story, one of you has struck gold, and guessed the plot…so…good for you! (I'm not telling who cos it'll spoil it – even though it's not exactly a shocker)_

_I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, I've had a serious mind block when it comes to writing recently…but hopefully it's cured now! What I'd planned for chapter 2 has been split into two parts because it got kind of long and I wanted to post something now. I'll have the rest up this weekend. So for now, enjoy!_

"Hey Davis."

Brooke looked up from where she was doing homework on her bed.

"Hey Brad."

"Where's the other sexy senorita?"

"Out, sorry."

"Oh well. Are you up for going out tonight?"

"Sorry, I've got tons of work to do."

Brad nodded as a girl came up behind him, "Brooke, what's going on? Busy tonight?"

"Bad luck Tina, she's busy," Brad said, as Brooke gave her an apologetic look.

The two left, and Brooke continued her paper. She and Carrie were pretty popular at college, which suited them just fine, having both been homecoming queen etc in high school and used to being the head of a group.

They had fun, organising parties, and going out most nights, but sometimes they just wanted to stay in and hang out.

Carrie came in a little later wrapped in a parka and scarf. "Jesus Christ it's freezing out there! I swear if it weren't for Christmas I would hibernate for the whole of winter."

Brooke chuckled, and moved over on her bed as Carrie flopped down on it. "Speaking of, have you decided what you're doing yet? Do you want to come back with me or what?"

Brooke held up a letter that was lying beside her.

"Your parents finally decided to write? Are you spending it with them?"

"Nope, but Peyton's dad did. I'm going to Tree Hill for Christmas."

"That's cool! You must be looking forward to see everyone."

"Yeah, it should be great."

"Are Nathan and Hales going too?"

"Yup, I spoke to them this afternoon."

"What about lover boy?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "What have I told you about calling him that? And I'm not sure."

"Call him! You do it enough anyway."

Brooke sighed and reached for the phone, but just as she touched it it rang.

"If that's him you guys are soul mates, no question," Carrie joked, and stood up, heading for her desk.

Brooke picked it up, resting her chin on her hand. "Hello?" She chuckled as she heard the voice on the other end, "…hey Broody."

She saw Carrie shake her head from the other side of the room.

"Yeah I just got a letter from Larry today…a week maybe?…Cool…okay, great, I'll see you then…yeah talk to you soon…you too, bye."

"He's going?" Carrie asked as she hung up.

"Yup, a week in Tree Hill with the old gang!"

"Sounds like fun!"

"You know you can come too if you want, since I can't come to - "

"Oh please, and be a total seventh wheel? Go have fun with them, I'll see you when you get back. Besides, you already missed out on Thanksgiving with them."

"Yeah, thanks to my crappy parents. I swear they decide they want to have something to do with me at the worst possible times!"

Carrie chuckled. "Yeah, well, at least it shows they still have some interest in you."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I guess."

* * *

A few days later Brooke and Carrie were both packing their bags and heading off to the airport. Carrie's flight to Iowa left just a little after Brooke's, so they shared a cab there. 

Carrie hugged Brooke goodbye as she headed off for her gate. "Say hi to Nathan and Haley for me, and don't forget to tell the others all about me…and show them pictures!"

Brooke laughed, "I promise you, by the time I leave they will know who you are!"

"Good. And if anything happens with Loverboy you have to call me, okay?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Nothing is going to happen! I'm only there for a week."

"Like that matters! If he was my ex I'd only need one night!"

Brooke laughed and shook her head, "Bye Carrie!"

"Bye B, have fun."

Brooke headed towards her gate, her bag on her shoulder. Going back to Tree Hill for the first time in months? There was no way she wouldn't have fun!

Lucas came through the gate of the airport, looking around him. Haley had said that she, Nathan and Brooke would come to meet him, but he couldn't see them anywhere. He was just taking out his cell phone to call one of them when the wind was knocked out of him a body flinging itself into his. Arms wrapped around his neck and his vision was obscured by a torrent of dark brunette hair.

He hugged Brooke back, relishing the feeling of being close to her once more, and wrapped his arms firmly around her.

"I missed you so much," Brooke whispered in his ear, and Lucas knew she really meant it; it wasn't often she showed her emotions this clearly.

Brooke stepped back, and Lucas saw Haley and Nathan standing behind her. Haley hugged him tightly and Nathan clapped him on the back.

"How's it going Luke?" Nathan asked.

"Really good," Lucas replied, grinning at them all.

"So, where to first man?" Nathan asked, as they made their way to the car.

"I'd like to drop in at the café, see my mom and stuff," he said.

Nathan checked his watch, "Cool, we can all eat dinner there."

"When did you guys arrive?" Lucas asked, as they all got in Nathan's car.

"We drove down yesterday, arrived just last night. Brooke got in this morning."

"Are you staying at Hales'?"

"Yes," Nathan said chuckling, "no way am I re-entering the Dan Scott torture chamber at Christmas!"

Lucas laughed. "Well you'll have to face him eventually, I hear we're all having Christmas dinner together."

"Yeah, well, I reckon it'll be okay with witnesses around. Should be pretty interesting though."

Brooke laughed. "Interesting…yeah…"

They pulled up to the café and got out. Before they had even made it through the door Karen had run outside to greet her son, hugging him tightly. Lucas caught Brooke's eye over her shoulder and she smirked at his mother's overblown display of affection. He sidled up to her as they made their way inside, "Like you're one to talk."

Brooke rolled her eyes and ignored his comment, unable to think of a good comeback seeing as he had a point.

The four of them ate dinner together that night at the café. Karen came and sat with them for a bit to catch up on what her son and his friends were doing, but had to attend to her customers after a while.

"So when do Jake and Peyton arrive?" Lucas asked, as a waitress took away their plates.

"Tomorrow," Haley said, relaxing back in her seat, "They tried to get on the same flight as you, but it was all booked. Have you seen a lot of them down there?"

"Yeah, quite a lot. The last couple of days I've been swamped with work before the holidays so I've barely spoken to anyone!"

"How is the happy family?" Brooke asked, "I spoke to Peyt last week but only for a minute, she sounded a little stressed."

Lucas hesitated, "They're…good. I think it's a little but of a strain with Jenny…but they're coping."

Brooke nodded slowly, "I'm sure they'll be fine. I guess it takes a little getting used to not having his parents around."

"Yeah, college is hard enough without having to look after a baby as well."

"Yeah right Hales! Like college is hard for you!" Brooke said, chuckling.

"It is! I still have to write papers and stuff. I find those…kinda hard."

"You can spin one off in half an hour," Nathan said, laughing at his wife's attempt to defend herself, "Don't even try and pretend like you're finding this hard. _I_ on the other hand," he continued, "have to stay up all night just to get a few sentence out. I swear, what was I thinking choosing a History major?"

"At least you've chosen one," Brooke said despairingly.

"Brooke is that saga _still _going on!"

"Yes! How do you chose!"

Haley rolled her eyes, "We are not getting into this again. If you haven't decided by the end of this holiday I'm going to just get a list, shut my eyes, and point to one."

Lucas laughed, "Or you could just _help_ her. Jeez, what's the point of leaving her in your care if you suck as an advisor?" he joked.

"Hey!" Brooke said, hitting him, "why do I have to be in anybody's care?"

"Because Brooke," Nathan began, as if he were talking to a five year old, "Your career advisor said you have 'very little direction.' And so you need people to guide you."

Brooke kicked him under the table. "I have direction…I just don't know which yet."

"And I am an excellent advisor Luke!" Haley declared, agitated by his earlier comment, "It's just it's very hard to advise someone when they change their mind every five seconds!" She gave Brooke a piercing look and Brooke shrugged, "It's not my fault."

"We'll sort it out," Lucas said with a chuckle, "Even if we have to resort to Haley's blind pointing idea!"

* * *

Later that evening Lucas and Brooke headed out of the café and began walking home. Brooke rubbed her arms as the cold air hit her, and shivered. Lucas instinctively wrapped an arm round her, and she nestled against him, sheltering from the wind. 

They headed off down the street, walking in a comfortable silence. After a minute Brooke looked up to find Lucas' eyes on her.

"What?" she asked, with a light chuckle.

Lucas smiled. "I really missed you," he said.

Brooke tipped her head on one side and smiled back at him, "I missed you too Luke."

There was silence for a second, and then Lucas nodded, seemingly satisfied with this. Brooke looked forward again, a perplexed smile dancing across her lips for a second.

Lucas thought as they walked, his fingers comfortable against the soft cord of Brooke's jacket. It was strange, being with Brooke again. In some ways it seemed like they'd never been apart, and yet so much had happened in those three months that it also seemed as if it had been a lifetime.

It was also odd continuing as friends again. Although they had been friends during the summer, and through the term, he could tell that being with her again…but not _being _with her, was going to take a little getting used to.

They eventually arrived at his house and made their way up the path. Brooke was staying there that night as Peyton hadn't come home yet, and as much as she liked Larry Sawyer, it would be a little weird staying in his house when his own daughter wasn't even there yet.

Brooke had lived with Karen and Lucas for a while in high school, while her parents were living in California. It had worked pretty well, especially for them, as, after catching Brooke asleep in Lucas' bed in the morning a few too many times, she gave up on trying to keep them in separate rooms.

Brooke's parents had eventually moved back, and reluctantly, she had moved out. It would be nice to be back there, even if it was only for one night.

"So, do you want my room or the guest room?" Lucas asked as he opened the door, "Although I think my mom said something about that being a study now…"

"I can just sleep on the floor," Brooke said, "It's just for a night."

Lucas rolled his eyes, knowing there was no way Brooke was going to end up sleeping on the floor, and opened the door to his room.

He paused as he looked around. "Huh…well at least she didn't turn it into a home gym."

Brooke came up behind him and looked in. "I think those dinosaur fossils are yours," she said, noting the only part of the room which seemed to still belong to Lucas'.

At that moment they both heard the front door open and Karen came in. "Oh, your both back. Luke I meant to mention - "

"That you took over my room?" he said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry honey, I really meant to leave it. But then after the spare room became a study I needed somewhere to put up nana and pop when they came, and your room seemed like the only option, so I had to redo it a little…and then I sort of got bitten by a decorating bug and redid it a lot…" She stood looking at him worriedly.

Lucas laughed, "Mom, it's fine! It looks great, and I'm sure my stuff is all around here somewhere…"

Karen smiled, "Good. Well at least it's got a double bed now. I guess I'll have to relax my rules a little since you two were last staying here," she smirked at them both.

"Mom, we're not…" Lucas gestured vaguely between him and Brooke in a lame attempt to convey exactly what the relationship between them was at the moment.

"Oh I know," she assured him, "But we don't have a spare room anymore so unless one of you wants to sleep on the floor that's the only option. You don't mind, do you? I mean, it's not like - "

"That's fine, Karen," Brooke said, smiling at her.

"Okay. Well…I'm off to bed. Christmas shopping starts tomorrow!"

Brooke's face lit up and Karen smiled, "I'm sure you and Haley might be able to escape from the boys to join me for a little while."

Lucas rolled his eyes but Brooke agreed enthusiastically. Karen said goodnight to them both and left them. They went into his room, dumping their bags on the floor and surveying the new surroundings.

Brooke went over to the bed and threw herself on it. "Huh, pretty bouncy. Good size. Nice counterpane. Nice work Karen!"

Lucas took of his shoes and lay down on the bed, folding his hands behind his head. "It is pretty comfy, and big."

"Better than your old one at least! That was barely big enough for…well, anything." She caught Lucas' eye and they both smirked, remembering the numerous times Brooke had complained, usually at highly inappropriate moments when it was the last thing on Lucas' mind, about the size of his bed.

"So, which side do you want?" Lucas asked. Brooke gave him a look and he shrugged, "Okay, stupid question," he conceded. He knew exactly which side she wanted, as she always took the same one.

He got up and went over to his bag, getting out some pyjama bottoms and a T-shirt. "I'll just…go change."

Brooke nodded once. "Right, okay."

He left and she flopped back onto the bed. So this was a little weird after all.

* * *

Brooke awoke in the morning to the smell of bacon cooking in the kitchen. She opened her eyes slowly and pushed her hand down on the bed beneath it to lever herself up a little. 

The bed seemed to be very hard however, and her action was met with a groan form the person next to her. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she realised that her hand had in fact been resting on Lucas' chest. "Woops…sorry."

She smiled guiltily and Lucas chuckled, "Good morning to you too." His voice was quiet and throaty, and it reminded her of other morning she had woken up like this.

Lucas looked down at them both; she was lying nestled next to him, curved against his body, with one of his arms wrapped round her.

"Were you cold?" he asked.

She met his eyes. "Not really."

They ate breakfast together before Brooke headed off shopping with Haley and Karen.

Lucas stopped Brooke as they were about to leave. "Now Brooke. I want my mom to come home with _some_ money." Karen chuckled and headed out to the car, leaving them to it, "I'm not expecting a lot, just enough so that she'll be able to by food and pay the mortgage for the next couple of months, okay?"

Brooke rolled her eyes but Lucas continued, "So don't drag her into your little shopping world where you go completely overboard and end up buying a whole store."

Brooke hit him lightly on the arm but he didn't crack.

"Promise me, okay?"

"Yes, okay! I will not go overboard, or let your mom buy too much."

Lucas grinned, "Good. Alright, see you later then." He kissed her on the cheek and she left, shaking her head at him.

* * *

"So…pink, or black?" Haley asked, coming out of a changing room holding two wrap around sweaters. 

Brooke tipped her head on one side and considered it.

"Haley James. We are here to do Christmas shopping, _not_ clothes shopping!" Karen said, using her stern face, which Haley could see right through.

"It is Christmas shopping! I'm buying Dan's Christmas present to me."

Brooke looked at her, "…Why?"

"Because, I think I deserve a present form my father in law, and he's sure as hell not going to get me one!"

Brooke laughed. "I like that logic! Do you think I can buy myself presents from my parents then?"

"Don't they usually send you something?" Haley asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yeah, a ton of stuff, when they don't drag me off with them over Christmas. But I figure now I'm in college they'll assume their roles as parents are over and they don't need to continue the masquerade."

"Brooke, I'm sure they'll send you something. They're your parents, and, okay, they're not the greatest, but they still love you."

"That's debateable."

Haley gave her a look, "You know they do…but you might want to get yourself those gorgeous shoes over there just in case."

Brooke laughed and turned to see where she was pointing. The laughter died in her throat and turned into a moan, "Oh my god!" She ran over to the shoes and picked one up. "They're so beautiful!"

Karen shook her head; only Brooke got that excited about shoes.

Brooke turned the shoe over, admiring the sheer beauty of it, until her eyes fell in the price tag. "Pity they're not quite within a student budget." She sighed as she put them down, "Do you think they might have copies in K-mart?"

Haley laughed and shrugged, and Brooke went off to try and find a present for Peyton.

Karen looked at Haley as Brooke walked away. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Haley raised an eyebrow and reached for the shoes.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

The girls returned to the Lucas' house for a brief pit stop before they went to collect Peyton and Jake. Nathan and Lucas came out of the living room and laughed as they saw them come in with all their bags. 

"What were my clear instructions Brooke!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I was really good!"

"I hate to see what you'd be coming home with if you'd been bad." He stood to one side as Karen piled the bags up in the hall. "Well, I'm going to start some wrapping, now I'm in such a festive mood. Are you kids going to the airport now?"

Haley checked her watch. "Yeah, we probably should. Have you got the car here Nate?"

"Yeah, it's right outside. Did you not see it?"

"Oh, my vision was a little obscured…by shopping bags…"

Nathan shook his head, "I hope you bought a lot of wrapping paper! And there'd better be something in there for me."

Haley raised an eyebrow, "There might be!"

They all headed out of the house and Nathan slid his hands round Haley waist as they walked. "Will you tell me what it is?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder and whispering in her ear.

"No!" Haley reached behind her and hit him on the back of the neck, and Nathan pouted.

"Do I still get a present this year?" Lucas asked Brooke, as they got into the back of the car.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Okay, do I still get a _big_ present?"

"You mean a boyfriend size present?" she asked, chuckling.

He gave an exaggerated shrug, "Seeing as you don't have to get one for anyone else…"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "We'll see."

Lucas grinned.

"Have you got me something?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

She narrowed her eyes, "That's such a lie! You haven't even been shopping yet."

"I got it in San Francisco."

"Really?" her tone was suspicious.

"Yes! It's awesome."

"Okay."

"Okay?" he asked, smiling.

"Uh huh. I believe you…I guess that means I'll have to get you something else besides the socks."

He gave her a shocked look and then laughed. "You'd better not have gotten me socks!"

Brooke shrugged. "They're very nice ones."

_So that's it for now, as I said, I'll try my absolute best to get more up this weekend, but as always, **reviews** are the best motivator!_

_Also, in your reviews I need **opinions** about the adults. Who should Karen be with? (Keith/Andy…Dan?) Should Dan be redeemed? Just a little? Should he and Deb be together?_


	3. Christmas part II

_So I stayed up till 3.00am finishing this so I could upload it on Saturday night for my fabulous readers, but then FanFiction wouldn't let me log in! I had really wanted this to be up on Sunday, but the internet had other ideas, sorry!_

_Thank you for your lovely reviews! Common consensus seems to be that Karen should be with Andy, so that's the way I'm going. It was pretty split about Deb and Dan so they're half together (you'll get what I mean)._

_Here are some replies for people with questions/suggestions:_

_**Mrs. Mariano:** Hmm…mistletoe – I'll see what I can do! And yes, once a jerk always a jerk, but even jerk's can be nice at Christmas!_

_**Alex:** Nope they didn't have sex, just shared a bed. Sorry that was confusing!_

_**bballchick2404:** sorry Karen's not going to be with Keith. An engagement ring would be so cute, but they're not quite there yet!_

_**BlueSilverLining: **But of course I need motivation! Cos you know, the hotness of BL just isn't enough ;)_

_**Iloveoth:** Yeah I know the feeling, it would be great if they got together straight away…but then how could I write about all the unresolved sexual tension I have planned!_

_Once again thank you to everyone! Hope you enjoy the next part…

* * *

_

They arrived at the airport just before Jake and Peyton did, and so met them as they came through the gate. They both seemed tired, but happy to be back in Tree Hill and with their friends again.

After a pit stop at Jake's house to drop off Jenny, because his parents were dying to see her, they all headed off to the Rivercourt to do some good old hanging out. Lucas was overjoyed to find Skillz there, just back from Duke for the holidays, and the guys inevitably started playing basketball.

* * *

Nathan passed to Lucas and he took it to the net, dodging round Jake to tip it in. 

"Okay, this is totally unfair, dog. You two cannot play on the same team!"

"You wanted to be the other captain, man!" Lucas said, laughing at Skillz.

"Because I thought you'd let me have the other Scott."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Jake interrupted.

"You're better than me, dude," Skillz assured him, "But, no offence, they's both better than you!"

"Okay, I'll tell you what," Nathan said, "You can have the girls."

"What?" Haley's voice came across the court from the bench where they were watching.

"You'll play right? Give Skillz here a little support."

"Um, Nathan? We suck," Peyton pointed out.

"Y'all date basketball players," Skillz said, "You can't be that bad."

"I don't," Brooke chipped in.

Skillz just rolled his eyes, ignoring this comment, as it was totally void. Brooke and Lucas as good as dated.

"Yeah, Hales, you're…okay."

"I can't even bounce the ball Nate."

"Would you just come and play? I don't want to have to switch teams," Lucas groaned. He missed playing with Nathan, and he wanted to take any chance he could get.

"Fine," Brooke conceded, grabbing the others' hands and pulling them up. "Jake, we apologize in advance."

They came onto the court, and Nathan passed the ball to Skillz. "Aight, we're shooting that way," he pointed, "Just…try to remember that."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "We said we sucked at basketball, not that we're stupid."

"Sorry. Okay, ready?"

Nathan looked to Lucas. 'I'll take Jake, you take the girls,' he mouthed. Lucas chuckled and nodded.

Skillz held up the ball, and they began to move, trying to get free of their markers. The girls spread out and Lucas was hard pushed to cover them all. Peyton got free on one side and Skillz passed to her, Nathan moved a little towards her and she passed to Jake, the pass just tipping Nathan's fingers but finding its target anyway.

Jake moved up the court, Nathan catching up with him after a few seconds, and looked for a pass. Haley was standing near the net and Jake laughed as he saw her waving her arms in the air.

He passed to her but Lucas dodged in and hit it out of the air just before it reached her, catching it again and moving back down the court.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Hales!"

Lucas passed to Nathan who shot a three pointer from outside the circle. It swooshed through the net, and the two brothers high-fived.

"That is so unfair."

Skillz just shook his head.

They continued playing, Jake and Skillz organising their little troupe of players so Nathan and Lucas had a harder time getting to the net.

The girls also proved rather good at distracting the guys. Nathan performed a perfect interception to get the ball, had taken it halfway down the court and was looking for a pass, when he realised that Lucas was still up the other end, where Brooke was talking to him, a hand resting on his chest.

"Er, Luke! I can't do much 1 v 4!"

Lucas turned around, "Sorry man!" By the time he could get down there however it was swamped with players, and Nathan's pass was intercepted. Jake took it down the other end and shot it for a basket.

Nathan shook his head at Lucas, who sent a playful glare in Brooke's direction.

"What? We're losing, you gotta do what you can."

Lucas chuckled and came up behind her, sliding his hands onto her stomach where he began to tickle her. "Oh yeah? Well I call it unfair tactics."

Brooke giggled as he tickled her harder, and tried to push him off. "Luke! Come on, get off!" She wriggled out of his grasp and Lucas let her go, grinning.

The game began again and Lucas scored, and then the ball changed over and Jake got the ball to Peyton in the circled, where she shot and got a basket.

"Go P.Saywer!"

Jake turned her round in his arms and she laughed.

"Come on Brooke, if Peyton can do it, so can we!" Haley said.

In the end they both scored too. Brooke got a three pointer, that bounced tantalizingly on the rim before going in, and Haley received a pass from Skillz and was immediately marked by Nathan, but he eased off a little to let her get a shot in.

The game eventually broke up as unruly tactics broke out on both sides. It was also starting to get very cold, and Jake and Peyton went to sit on the side, wrapped in Jake's warm coat.

Nathan and Haley joined them, and Lucas picked up the ball, spinning it on his finger.

"Are we eating out somewhere later?" Peyton asked.

"We could go to Karen's again." Nathan suggested, "Otherwise we won't all be together."

"Yeah, that would be cool."

Brooke wandered over to where Lucas was standing as the others made a plan, and tipped the ball out of his hands. He looked at her but let her keep it, and she bounced it up the court and tried to shoot again from the edge of the circle.

It bounced off the backboard and out, and Brooke made a disgruntled noise. Lucas chuckled and came up to her, scooping the ball up from where it was bouncing on the ground.

"You can do better than that. I taught you how to do those."

"I forgot how," she said, turning to him with a pout. He smiled, and handed her the ball. "Fine. Come on, I'll show you again."

He stood behind her, his hands resting lightly on her hips. "Try again."

She did, and it bounced of the rim, coming back towards her. She caught it, and Lucas placed his hands over hers on the ball, "Like this." He moved his hands taking hers with them, and shot the ball. It curved in a perfect arc and went in.

Brooke turned to him and grinned, "Cool."

He chuckled and kissed the side of her head. "Come on, your turn."

Nathan watched them as Brooke went and got the ball, and Lucas showed her the hand motion again. Haley had been talking to Peyton and Jake, but her eyes noticed where he was looking and she shook her head. "God they're so cute together."

"It's driving Luke crazy."

"Being apart?"

"Yeah. He talked a little about it yesterday. I think he was okay this quarter, but he said, seeing her again…I think he's struggling a little."

"Well yeah, I mean, they knew it was going to be hard."

"Are you talking about Brooke and Lucas?" Jake asked, overhearing the last sentence.

"Yeah," Haley said. "How's he been, at college?"

Jake considered this. "Pretty good actually. He seems to be having a good time…sometimes though, when he's hanging out with us and something from high school comes up, he gets a little quiet. I know he misses her."

"Yeah, she misses him too. But I think she prepared herself a little better…or maybe she's just better at hiding her feelings."

A whoop came from the court; it appeared Brooke had got one in.

"What, like right now?" Peyton chuckled, referring to Haley's comment, as Brooke threw her arms round Lucas' neck. Haley laughed, "Okay, so maybe not all the time."

* * *

That evening Brooke and Peyton went back to Peyton's house after they'd all had lunch at the café. Peyton sighed as they walked into her room; memories flooding back as she saw all her art still on the wall and a pile of LPs next to her record player. 

Brooke flopped down on her bed and looked around. "Seems like forever ago, huh?"

"Yeah…college changes lots of stuff."

Brooke chewed her lip. "How're things with you and Jake? Lucas said…you were a little rundown."

Peyton looked at her and hesitated, and then sat down on the bed. "Um…it's hard. We don't really have enough time to do much just together anymore…we get a little stressed out."

Brooke sat up and wrapped an arm round her best friend, rubbing her back. "It must be hard looking after Jenny with everything else you have to do."

"It takes up a lot of time doing it on our own…but it's not too bad. I mean, I love her so much and I don't mind giving up my time for her. I just wish Jake would believe that. I know I'm not her mother but…I want to take care of her."

"And Jake wants you to too."

"He keeps saying it's not my responsibility, that I shouldn't have to spend my college years looking after his daughter."

"He just wants you to be happy Peyt. He doesn't want you to feel obliged to do anything you don't want to."

"But I do want to!"

"Well then you have to make him see that. He will…he just thinks he's trapped you into something you didn't want."

"Yeah, that's what he says. I just can't make him see that I knew what I was getting myself into. I chose this, and I don't regret it."

"I'm sure he'll understand eventually. It'll just take a while to get used to everything."

"Yeah," Peyton sighed. "I just wish it wasn't so hard."

Brooke nodded. "But at least you're together, right?"

Peyton looked up at Brooke, and saw her sad eyes. "Yeah…we'll get through it."

* * *

On Christmas morning Brooke and Peyton woke up to find a new layer of snow covering Tree Hill. They both giggled as they looked out of the window onto the clean brightness of the garden. 

"Wow…it really makes you think anything's possible, doesn't it?" Peyton said, looking out. "I mean…it's so beautiful…it's like magic."

Brooke smiled at her, "Yup. Christmas magic!" Her eyes shone. "You know what else is magical? Christmas presents!"

Peyton laughed, "Way to ruin the spiritual moment Brooke! And we're opening them all at Dan's later, remember?"

Brooke groaned, "Can't we just have one now? Please!"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Fine." She went over to her closet and took a present wrapped in pink paper off the top shelf. "Here you go."

Brooke's eyes lit up "Is this from you?"

Peyton nodded, "Just a little something I picked out for my favourite gal pal."

Brooke smiled, and went to get Peyton's present from her bag. Peyton took it, grinning at the paper, which had pictures of CDs all over it.

They both opened them at the same time, and they're cries of delight were exactly the same as they saw what the other had given them.

Brooke had given Peyton a T-shirt, which was an original from a 'The Clash' tour, as well as a framed collage of photos of them both from high school.

Peyton had given Brooke some guitar pick earrings, and a copy of Vogue from the month she was born.

"This is so cool!" Brooke exclaimed, flicking through the magazine to look at all the photos of glamorous models in 80s styles.

"I found this little shop in San Francisco that had all these old magazines in it, and I was flicking through them and thought of you so I had to get you one. You remember when we used to dress up in your mom's old clothes? Trying to look like the models in her magazines?

Brooke laughed, "Oh my god, yeah! That was so much fun."

Peyton looked down at her collage, at all the pictures of them. "We had a lot of fun."

Brooke grinned, "We sure did P.Sawyer. And about that, I did one for some of the others too, so don't show them till they've opened there's okay?"

"By some of the others I assume you mean Lucas?" Peyton asked, chuckling.

"And Hales! I couldn't find enough pictures of Jake so he'll have to share yours. And Hales' is kinda for Nate as well."

Peyton nodded, "I can't wait to see them."

"Well then we should get going!"

* * *

Peyton was having Christmas lunch with her dad and the Jagielskis, so they wouldn't just be on their own and she and Jake could be together with Jenny. Brooke was going to Dan's with Lucas and his family, as Karen had insisted as her one-time surrogate mother that Brooke should come. 

Peyton and Jake were coming after lunch to have a big Christmas tea with them all, when they would all open their presents.

Brooke arrived at Dan's house at about midday, a little nervous about lunch. All the Scotts under one roof was always a recipe for disaster. She rang the doorbell, and waited for a few seconds before it was opened by Haley.

"Oh my gosh thank god you're here!" she said, hugging her.

Brooke was a little taken aback but laughed. "Is it that bad already?"

Haley stepped back. "Keith just arrived, and Karen's here with Andy…I'm telling you you could cut the tension with a knife. And Dan's parents aren't even here yet! Merry Christmas by the way," She added, chuckling.

Brooke grinned, "Merry Christmas to you too Tutorwife!" She came in and left her bag of gifts for everyone by the door.

They both stopped outside the door to the living room. "You ready to enter the madness?"

Brooke nodded, and Haley opened the door.

"Brooke's here!" Karen said, as soon as she saw her, standing up and coming over to her. "Brooke why don't you come and see Deb in the kitchen?"

Brooke hesitated before Karen hustled her out of the room. She saw Lucas suppress a laugh, and stand up to leave the room too. "I think I'll just go and see if there's anything I can do," he said, before exiting. Haley made a face at him, desparate to leave to but stuck there with Nathan, who was squirming under questions from his father.

"I cannot tell you what a relief it is to get out that room!" Karen said. "Why did I ever think this would work?"

Brooke shook her head as they went down the hall and into the kitchen, where Deb was checking some things that were cooking.

"How's it going?" she asked, as Karen came in, and then she saw Brooke and came over to give her a hug. "How's college?" she asked, "It's so good to see you."

"It's great!" Brooke said, "It's good to see you too. Looks like you've got a good thing going hiding out in here."

"Well I have to," she said, her eyes twinkling, "I'm in charge of all the food, seeing as I'm the Mrs of this house and all."

Brooke gave her a questioning look.

"Dan still hasn't gotten around to telling his parents that we're no longer together. So today I am as his wife, and therefore, I am in charge of Christmas lunch. Which means I am watching Karen cook."

Karen laughed.

"Speaking of cooking," Lucas had just come into the room, "You wouldn't possibly need any help, would you?"

"Not really…but you can stay in here for a while anyway!"

Lucas grinned, and shut the door behind him. He turned to Brooke and gave her a look.

Brooke laughed, "Sorry!" She came over and gave him a hug. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Cheery. Although I don't know how cheery you'll be once we're through with this lunch."

Brooke shrugged, "We have presents to look forward to."

Lucas chuckled, "Good point. That'll keep me going." The doorbell rang and Lucas groaned, "And I think we're really going to need something to look forward to, because it sounds like the folks are here."

In the past couple of years, Lucas had got to know Dan's parents. But his meetings with them had always been a little tense.

He opened the door a crack and then looked back at Brooke. She gave him a comforting look and then gently pushed him out.

"Lucas. Good to see you boy," Royal clapped Lucas on the back, "And who's this beauty, I don't believe we've met."

"Um, this is Brooke."

"Hello Brooke, nice to meet you."

"We've met Brooke dear," May interrupted him, "She was there after graduation. Lucas' girlfriend."

Lucas and Brooke made vague attempts to rectify this comment, but Royal had already begun talking.

"Oh of course! Sorry m'dear, I got a little tipsy that night, as Danny boy can tell you."

Brooke smiled. Oh well, if Deb and Dan were still married according to Royal and May, it wouldn't make much difference if she and Lucas were together too.

They all moved back into the living room, where everyone else said their greetings, and then they all sat down. Dan and Royal immediately started talking about basketball, and Nathan rolled his eyes.

Haley gave him a sympathetic look, and turned to the others. "Okay, we've been trying to work out an emergency plan to get out of here, you know, in case everything gets too terrible."

"We could always use the 'caw'" Lucas said.

The other all looked at him. "Um, Luke?" Brooke said.

"Like a raven."

Brooke was still looking at him like he was crazy.

"When we want to leave, we 'caw'."

"Okay…" said Haley slowly, "Alternatively, we could just make up some excuse like, we have to go pick up Peyton and Jake."

"We could do that," Lucas agreed.

Brooke chuckled, "'caw', what the hell is that?"

Lucas gave her a hurt look, and she giggled.

* * *

Lunch in the end was reasonably okay…not exactly a warm family meal, but bearable. 

After Deb almost flipped out Dan and Royal agreed to stop discussing basketball, and the prospects that season of the Princeton Tigers and Stanford Cardinals, and eventually Keith and Andy got talking about cars, and the awkward silence between them disappeared.

Nathan answered his father's questions about college calmly, and then was left alone to talk to Haley and the others. And Lucas was sitting opposite Brooke, so got through the meal by catching her eye whenever things got tense, at which point she would make a face behind her hand, and he would have to fight to not crack up.

Eventually it was over, with Royal only calling Brooke 'Haley' and Haley 'Brooke' three times, and they all went back into the living room to open their presents.

Brooke clapped her hands as Haley began bringing presents out from under the tree. The doorbell rang and Nathan went to get it, and let in Peyton and Jake, carrying Jenny, wrapped up in a mini parka and scarves.

Once they were all assembled and sitting down, with piles of presents around them, Nathan kicked of the Christmas carnage by opening his present from Haley, a new watch engraved with a message from her on the back. He kissed her and thanked her, and the others took this as their cue to start.

Even with the many complicated issues bubbling under the surface with the people in that room, it would have been hard not to enjoy that hour, as people went back and forth from the tree, and presents were thrown across the room. Piles of wrapping paper began to form on the carpet, and there were cries of joy from every corner as people opened gifts and then went to thank the giver.

Brooke sat back in the corner of one of the sofas, and watched the scene before her. Jake was helping Jenny unwrap a present in the corner, while Peyton smiled at them both. Royal was clapping a hand on Nathan's shoulder, as he tried on his new sneakers, and Karen was giving Andy a kiss as he fastened a new bracelet around her wrist.

"Savouring the moment?"

She turned to face Lucas, sitting next to, and grinned. "Yeah…it's really nice, isn't it?"

Lucas nodded and smiled. "Do you want your present now?"

"Hell yeah!"

He chuckled and handed her a box wrapped in dark red paper. Brooke raised an eyebrow and took it, shaking it before carefully opening the paper.

It was a camera: old fashioned, with a long lens. Brooke turned it over in her hands, a smile forming on her face as she looked at it.

"It's beautiful Luke."

"I figured, you always like taking pictures, and you take really good ones, so you should have a proper camera."

She looked up at him and nodded, "I love it."

"Good."

She smiled and pulled him over to her, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you. Does it have any film in it?"

"Yeah I put some in before I wrapped it."

She grinned, "You just think of everything." She lifted the camera and took a picture of his smile.

"Since we're on the topic of pictures, you should open your present." She handed him a large package, wrapped in blue paper.

"This doesn't look like socks…"

She rolled her eyes, and waited expectantly as he opened it, pulling of the paper to reveal a large leather album. In silver letters on the front the words 'Raven Years' and then the dates of their junior and senior year, were stamped.

Lucas looked up at Brooke, before opening it, and running a hand over the thick cream pages.

The first one had the Ravens crest in the centre, but as he turned the pages he saw the rest were almost all covered with photos. There were ones of him with the guys at the Rivercourt, and with Haley, and all their friends, and many of him and Brooke.

Brooke smiled as she watched his face. She leant her head on his shoulder as he continued to turn the pages, stopping finally on a picture of him and Brooke from years ago.

"Your mom helped me put it together," Brooke said quietly, "We found all the pictures a few days ago."

"You had this in your room," he said, touching the picture.

"It's a copy. Don't worry," she chuckled, "I still have pictures of you."

He smiled and turned to her. "This is amazing Brooke. Thank you."

"No problem. It was fun."

He kissed her forehead, and then she leant her head back on his shoulder. Lucas began from the beginning of the book again, and they looked through all the pictures together, remembering when they were taken.

* * *

Later that afternoon they were all sitting watching an old movie on TV, their presents surrounding them. 

Brooke was still sitting next to Lucas on the sofa, her camera and new shoes in her lap, as she couldn't bear to part with them.

Haley and Nathan were curled up in a large armchair, Haley wearing a new necklace she had received from Dan, and the collage of pictures they had received from Brooke on the table next to them.

Jake and Peyton were sitting with Jenny between them on the floor, Peyton with her head leaning against Jake's shoulder, both of them forgetting their troubles for a few hours.

Brooke shifted in her seat, and rested her head on Lucas' chest. He wrapped an arm round her so she was more comfortable, and rubbed her back. Brooked sighed contentedly, and Lucas smiled. A movement in the corner caught his eye, and he saw Nathan whisper something to Haley, and then she leaned up, capturing his lips in a kiss.

Lucas looked back at the TV, feeling a slight tug at his heart.

* * *

Larry arrived that evening to pick up Peyton and Brooke. They wrapped up in their coats, and said goodbye to everyone, and Brooke thanked Karen once more for her shoes. 

Jake came into the hall with Jenny to say goodbye, and Lucas followed him.

"Oh, I left my bag in the kitchen," Brooke said, and headed off down the hall. Lucas followed her into the dark kitchen and pushed up the dimmer switch on the light a little so they were bathed in a warm glow.

Brooke picked her bag up from the table and turned to Lucas. "So…pretty good Christmas, huh?"

He smiled, "Yeah."

She paused, and then glanced upwards, spotting something on the ceiling. Lucas followed her gaze, and chuckled as he saw what it was.

"C'mere." Brooke pulled him towards her, and kissed him gently on the lips, only holding the kiss for a second.

"Merry Christmas Broody," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas Cheery."

* * *

It was a few days after Christmas, and Brooke was hanging out in Lucas' room. Peyton and Jake were on a date, and she was bored, so she'd come over to…well, just to see him. 

"So have you chosen a major yet?" Lucas asked, as he flopped down on the bed next to her and glanced at the magazine she was reading.

"No," she said, "And that's kind of a sore point."

He laughed, "Sorry. Can I help?"

"You could give me any ideas you have, cos I've got nothing!"

"Okay…well what do you like?"

She gave him a look, "You know what I like Broody, I like shopping…and parties…and….cheerleading. None of which I can do a major in!"

"I'm not so sure, I think I've heard of people doing party planning or something," he joked.

"I want something serious! That I can get a job from. I just don't know what."

"How about politics? You made a pretty great student president."

"That was a popularity contest. I can't get into the White House just on good boobs."

He leant his head to one side, thinking, "You never know…they're pretty great boobs"

She threw a pen at him and he laughed, "Seriously though, you were great. And it wasn't just a popularity contest, people really thought you made a good president."

She shrugged, "Well it's a possibility. I did write an article about the election once…"

"You write articles?"

"Yeah just a few; Carrie works on the college paper and they always needs stuff so sometimes she gets me to do it at the last minute."

"Really? Well what about journalism?"

"What like writing for the New York Times?" she asked, pulling a face.

"Yeah, or Cosmo or something."

"Oh of course, because that's more on my level."

"I didn't mean it like that! You could write for whoever you want, I just meant you might find that more fun."

She considered it, "Yeah maybe that would be cool actually…"

He grinned, "Glad I could help!"

Brooke narrowed her eyes and then stood up, going over to his computer and logging onto the NYU website to research journalism majors.

Lucas watched her chew her lip as she navigated her way around.

His loved how she threw herself into everything; how when she set her mind on something she would push to get what she wanted.

She sat back to read what she had found and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes traced the curve of her neck and he sighed, leaning back on his pillow.

* * *

The day before they all left, Brooke got a message from Lucas asking if she could come over. Telling Peyton where she was going, and ignoring her playful comment of 'of course', she grabbed a bag and left. 

"So, what's going on Broody?" she asked, as she made her way into his room and sat down on his bed.

"I've been…thinking about some stuff," he said, as he sat next to her, "and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"What's up, Luke?" Brooke asked, watching him closely.

Lucas sighed, and hesitated, and then looked up and met her eyes. "I want to be us again Brooke."

He saw Brooke's eye flash with pain for second, and continued. "I still love you as much as last year, and I know you still love me too. I want to be with you, and even though it's long distance or whatever why does that matter? It's not like it could be any worse than this. We should be together Brooke."

Brooke looked at him sadly. "Luke…we talked about this. We decided, both of us decided it was for the best."

"Well we can change our minds. All I know is, I want to be with you…with whatever restrictions. I just don't see any point in us not being together."

"It won't make things any easier Lucas. So for a few days every couple of months we get to be a real couple…that won't make the rest of it any easier. We made this choice when we chose our colleges…you know that as well as I do."

Lucas looked into her eyes. "So you don't think it's a good idea."

"Luke…of course I want to be with you…but we agreed, it's not…it's not practical. It just wouldn't work."

"It's not practical? Why does that matter?"

"Think about it. It just wouldn't work."

"We wouldn't be able to see each other very often, but you'd still be my girlfriend."

"So it's about some label?"

"No! We'd be together."

"But we wouldn't be. We'd still be on opposite sides of the country! We'd get lonely and - "

"And you wouldn't be able to be with anyone else. Is that what this is about?"

"No! But think about this realistically. Why do that to ourselves? Why struggle to have a relationship when we can't even see each other." There was a pause and she sighed. "Lucas, you know there is no one else I would rather be with than you. But while we can't be together we agreed it was best if we broke up. You know it's what makes sense. And we agreed we would see other people. You don't want to go through college worrying about how every thing you do could hurt someone on the other side of the country."

"I don't? Or you don't?"

"Luke…"

"I thought you missed me?"

"Of course I do. Lucas, I missed you like crazy. And it sucks not being able to be with you. It _sucks_. But at the moment that's how it is, and trying to change things won't make it any easier."

Lucas was silent, and then nodded quietly, his face blank. He leant back against the headboard of his bed, not looking at Brooke.

"Just think about it Luke. I'm gonna go, okay? But I'll see you later."

He nodded, and she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, her hand stroking his hair.

She stood up and hesitated at the door for a second, before leaving.

* * *

The next day at the airport everyone was a little tearful as they said their goodbyes. Jake, Peyton and Lucas were all flying out on the same flight, and Haley, Brooke and Nathan were driving north that afternoon. 

Most of the parents had come to the airport, and the kids all hugged them first, before they said goodbye to each other.

Lucas was quiet, smiling occasionally to his mom and Andy, but avoiding Brooke's eyes.

She had told Peyton and Haley what had happened, and they had comforted her as a few tears began to fall. Peyton said she had made the right decision, and that Lucas would see that too eventually.

Brooke hugged Peyton and then turned to Lucas. He looked down, and she tipped her head on one side, raising his chin with a finger and holding his eyes. She wrapped her arms round his neck, and felt him hug her back, and turn his face into her hair.

"Bye," she said, as they broke apart. "I love you."

He nodded, but his expression was still hard. "You too."

She hesitated, her hand lingering on his arm, and then turned away.

She stood with Nathan and Haley as they watched the others walk through the gate. Nathan wrapped an arm round her and kissed the top of her head as she felt tears form behind her eyes.

She didn't know what she wanted to tell him…she couldn't find the words. She just felt as if things had been left unfinished…she didn't want him to go just yet.

* * *

_Kind of a bummer, huh? Please don't hate me, there is a method to this madness and their problems will be resolved. The next chapter is when things really get going and I promise you will love it. **Please leave a review**, I really love every one I get! Oh aslo, TITLE! I'm freaking out that I still can't think of one - someone help please!_


	4. New arrival

_Hello **wonderful readers**! (and even more wonderful reviewers!) Thought I'd be uber quick with this update, bet you're proud of me, huh? ;) _

_Thank you for your **fab** title ideas, as you can see I now have a title (thank you Alex -start revieweraward!), but every one of your ideas were great (you should all write your own stories, BL obviously, and use them!)_

_Mrs Mariano, I sent you an e-mail, but my account's been a bit messed up recently, so let me know if you haven't got it_ :)

_Now with no further ado…(except to say, this jumps ahead a little in time – all will be explained, but just to warn you)

* * *

_

"So, what do you think? Pink…or red?" Carrie held up two bottles of nail varnish for Brooke's inspection.

Brooke looked up from a paper she was writing on subjective reporting, and tipped her head on one side. "Pink's not very 'fall'."

"Well it's only September. I prefer to still think of it as Summer until at least the second week of school."

Brooke shrugged, "Fine, cling to the remnants for a few more days." She sighed and got up to search for her text book. "I swear everyone said sophomore year was easier. It's only the first day and I already have so much work!"

Carrie shrugged sympathetically. "I guess the professors just want to give us a shock…make us forget about the summer and get back to work."

"Well I'm absolutely fine with forgetting about the summer. No offence."

"Offence fully taken! I know Iowa isn't exactly the funnest place in the world, but California was pretty awesome."

"You're right, sorry. It was, it's just - "

"Lucas wasn't there."

"That wasn't what I was going to say."

"Oh please. You were broody all summer."

"Well I mean, come on! Who does he think he is going AWOL all summer?"

"It's not like you guys were exactly the best of buddies the last two quarters."

Brooke gave her a look and she held up her hands. "Sorry, sore point."

"That wasn't my fault."

"I know I know, he went all weird on you at Christmas…you tried to patch it up at Easter…I've heard the whole thing B."

"Only because you dragged it out of me!"

Carrie grinned, "You've got a point there. Oh well…I'm sure you'll get back on track eventually. He seemed okay when he came down here at Easter."

"Yeah, for like the two days I saw him. I swear he could have stayed here instead of at Nate's."

Carrie looked pointedly around their room. "Where exactly Brooke? In your bed perhaps?"

Brooke threw a pillow at her but smiled. "I guess you're right." She sighed. "I was just so sure that we would work everything out this summer and then he goes and disappears off somewhere. And now school is starting and it's months till Christmas."

Carrie gave her a sympathetic look. "There's always the phone. I've heard that's pretty good for working out ridiculously complicated cross country relationships/friendships."

"Yeah I guess."

"And in the mean time, you could find something to help pass the time. Not that I'm encouraging you to forget about Loverboy in any way, as you know I am the greatest supporter of you just moving to Stanford and getting it on with him, yes I'd miss you, but at least you'd quit brooding…what was I saying? Oh yeah, passing the time. Dave's still interested."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Dave will always be interested."

"And it's been a while since you dated anyone, or even had some fun at a party with me, and he's pretty hot, you know."

Brooke shrugged, "Yeah he is, and he's nice and all but…meh," she shrugged.

"God girl you're so spoilt. You know we don't all have gorgeous blonde haired, blue-eyed ex-boyfriends professing their love for us. Most girls would be over the moon if Dave was interested in them."

Brooke laughed and Carrie cracked up with her. "No I know what you mean though. No X factor…never fear, I'll think of something. Your official 'forgetting about Lucas till you can see him again' guidance counsellor will provide."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Okay Carrie. Alternatively, I could just spend my time concentrating on passing this semester…something makes me think that'll be quite enough to keep me occupied. Maybe I'll just swear off guys for a while…"

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Brooke chuckled her pen on her bed and stood up to open it.

She stood shocked as she saw who it was.

Carrie looked up. "Or not…"

Brooke opened her mouth, her heart doing flips. Her voice came out hesitantly, "Lucas?"

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and gave a half smile, "Hey Brooke."

Lucas was wearing a pale blue T-shirt and jeans, and he seemed taller than she remembered. His hair was longer than it had been in a while, about the length it was when they first dated all those years ago.

"Oh my god!" She flung her arms around him, and Carrie smiled to herself as she saw Lucas close his eyes as he turned his head into Brooke's hair.

Brooke stepped back, noting that he seemed a little more built since she'd last seen him as well.

She stared at him for another second, and then shook herself, and hit him hard on the arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For disappearing all summer! Where the hell have you been?"

Lucas chuckled and bit his lip. "I was, at a basketball camp."

"Where? In Timbuktu?"

"No…um, in New York."

Brooke's eyebrows shot up. "You were in New York? You were right here and you didn't call me once? Luke! What the hell!"

"Brooke, I'm sorry okay. I got asked to this New York Knicks training camp...it's kind of a big deal actually, and my coach said I had to stay focused while I was there. Which meant no friends, no going out, no distractions."

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "Hmm…that's…kind of a good excuse. So why were you on a Knick's camp? Aren't they like, NBA?"

"Er yeah. I've kind of been selected to join their junior training programme," he said slowly.

"Wouldn't that mean you'd have to be in New York?"

"I kind of also transferred to NYU."

Brooke's draw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Lucas grinned sheepishly.

"Luke!" Brooke hugged him again, wrapping her arms tightly round his neck.

"Um…I'm kind of feeling totally like a third wheel so I'm just going to leave you guys to talk through some stuff and I'll be back later." Carrie got up of her bed, smiling at them both.

Lucas released Brooke from his arms and turned to her. "Carrie! Hey, how's it going?"

"Good!"

"There's no need to leave, I have to go and find my room and stuff actually. But I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, okay," Brooke said. "Where's your room?"

"Just upstairs, with a guy called Freddie."

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Freddie's cool. Okay, well go get settled in and we'll meet up later…it's really good to see you again Luke."

He smiled. "You too. See you later."

He left and Brooke turned to Carrie. Both girls were silent for a second looking at each other and then huge grins broke out on their faces. "I cannot believe he's here!" Brooke exclaimed.

* * *

Lucas hesitated outside the door of his new dorm room. He wasn't sure whether to knock, or just go in. It was his room after all…but he didn't want to just barge in… 

Finally he turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly, peering round it.

A tallish guy with medium brown hair looked round from where he was sitting at a desk. His eyebrows raised very slightly, and then he smiled. "Hey, you must be Lucas! I'm Freddie."

"Um, yeah, hey. Good to meet you." Lucas came into the room and slung his bag down on the bed that didn't look like a bomb had just hit it.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I meant to tidy up a little but then I started writing this paper and the words were flowing and…well you know."

Lucas chuckled. "It's fine, I don't have very high standards."

"So I haven't heard much about you, I just got told this morning I had a new room mate called Lucas. You've come from Stanford? Something about a basketball scholarship?"

"Yeah, that's right, I just transferred."

"Cool. Well I can't say I play basketball myself, but I'm a big fan. I'm a law major by the way, oh, and I'm gay." Freddie added.

"Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"Oh, well - "

"Yeah, I'm not Jack from Will and Grace, huh? I prefer to think of myself as more of a Will."

"There you sounded like Jack."

Freddie narrowed his eyes, "You seem to know the characters pretty well…you're not gay too by any chance, are you?"

"Er…no."

"Pity. Because in case no one's ever told you you're really fine!"

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Well now that you've made sharing a dorm with you _not at all _awkward…"

Freddie laughed. "No don't worry. I'd never make a move on a roommate – way too tacky. And I learnt from my experience with the last guy in this room…"

Lucas turned to look at him sharply.

"I'm kidding. He left because he flunked out. God he was so annoying, the biggest stoner ever and not one for personal hygiene. You don't smoke…anything, do you?"

Lucas shook his head.

"I guess it doesn't really go well with a basketball scholarship. You should meet some of my friends later, they're on the team."

"Cool, yeah that would be good."

There was a knock on the door and Freddie went to answer it. "Oh, hey Brooke. What's up?"

"Hey. Is Lucas here?"

"That was fast."

Brooke gave him a weird look and pushed past him, bounding up to Lucas instead. "Hey. Um, me and Carrie are going to grab some coffee later, wanna come?" Freddie noticed she interlaced her fingers with his as she talked.

"Yeah sure, I'll come meet you."

"Great, come down in a about half an hour."

Lucas nodded.

"Kay, bye!" She let go of his hand and left, waving to Freddie on the way out.

Freddie turned to Lucas with an intrigued expression. "So you know Brooke?"

"Yeah…we were friends in high school."

A look of comprehension suddenly dawned on Freddie's face. "Wait a second, did you say you were Lucas _Scott_?"

"Er, yeah," Lucas wondered what on earth he could know about him.

"Of Scott Motors?"

"How did you…?"

Freddie laughed, "Oh my god, well you're going to be _really_ popular here," he said sarcastically.

Lucas still looked confused.

"The grey hoody you gave Brooke? Every guy she's been out with has wanted to burn that thing…you're a bit of a legend here man!"

"Why?" Lucas asked, laughing.

"The first semester Brooke and her roommate, Carrie, got a bit of reputation…you know, as being those girls everyone wants?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow, unable to decide whether this pleased him or not.

"Well some guys on the football team dated her and stuff, and soon word got round that she's got this hoody that she always sleeps in, and then it turned out it belonged to her ex-boyfriend. And well…the guys kinda felt a bit threatened."

Freddie laughed again, "I can't believe that's you! Everyone is gonna _love _this!"

Lucas shook his head, "I can't believe she still wears that!"

Freddie shrugged, "She always refused to wear guys football jerseys, you know how some girls do, but she wears that thing a lot."

Lucas smiled slightly.

* * *

Lucas met Brooke and Carrie outside their room a little later, when he'd unpacked some of his stuff and got to know Freddie a little more. He seemed like a pretty cool guy, and had a dry sense of humour that Lucas greatly appreciated. His roommate at Stanford hadn't exactly been the funnest guy ever. 

Carrie had been unsure whether she should come out with them, but Brooke persuaded her that it would be easier at first if she was there, so she and Lucas could avoid having to sort through their history.

Lucas was met with a chirpy smile from Brooke as he approached them. "Now, we wish we had some great unique New York coffee houses to show you…but it's pretty cold outside right now and Starbucks is nearest. So we'll have to save that experience for another day!"

Lucas smiled. "That's okay, we've got lots of time."

Brooke grinned. "Yes we do!"

They spent a couple of hours in Starbucks, lounging around on the big sofas, drinking large cups of coffee. Brooke filled Lucas in on where she'd been that summer.

"So all in all it was pretty fun."

"Except for the total lack of anything to do in Iowa," Carrie said, smiling to herself as she noted that Brooke seemed much more upbeat about her summer now she had Lucas back.

"We made our own fun! And southern California is awesome Luke."

"I'm sorry to have missed it."

Brooke mock glared at him over mug, "You'd better be."

He grinned and took another sip of his coffee.

"So what did you get up to there?" he asked.

Brooke grinned. "What didn't we get up to?" She launched into telling him about trying to learn how to surf, going crazy at the shops in Beverly hills, and getting lost several times driving up and down the coast.

Carrie watched Lucas as she talked. She shook her head as she saw his smile as Brooke cracked up laughing at some memory or other.

"Did you leave anything at all for everyone else to buy?" Lucas asked, chuckling.

Brooke gave Carrie a guilty look and giggled. "Maybe a few things."

"There was that top you decided not to get."

"No I went back for it!"

Lucas shook his head.

"Well my parents had one of their guilt trips for neglecting me so I had to do _something_ with all the cash."

"How about save it?"

"You know me Lucas I'm terrible at that. But I am kind of regretting not saving some of it now we're facing another year living on crappy food."

Carrie shrugged. "Oh well, if the worst comes to the worst we'll just have to get jobs."

Brooke grinned. "God we sound so spoilt."

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah you do!"

Brooke hit him playfully and he laughed. "No but hey, it's cool. I fully plan to live off your parents money too for the next few years Brooke."

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "Well we'll have to see about that. It depends on whether you plan on running off again any time soon."

Lucas placed his hand over his heart. "No way, I'm sticking around. Trust me."

Brooke smiled at him and he returned it.

"God this stuff is so addictive," Carrie said, looking into her empty mug. "I'll be back in a second." She went off to get herself another caramel mocha, and Brooke chuckled.

She glanced at Lucas and found he was looking back at her.

"I missed you Cheery," he said, smiling at her.

She smiled back, and said, her tone sincere, "I missed you too Luke."

* * *

"Ok guys, I have some news," Freddie entered Dave and Toby's dorm room, to find them sitting on the floor playing on their Playstation. 

"Can it wait till I've annihilated these last two towers?" Toby asked.

"No. Dave, how's your mission for Miss Davis going?"

"Fine, why?"

"Because it's about to be going a whole lot worse. Guess who my new roommate is?"

"Who?"

"Lucas Scott."

Dave paused the game and turned round slowly. "Lucas Scott?…Brooke's Lucas?"

"Yup. And, not meaning to sound totally gay - "

"You are totally gay Freddie."

"Yeah, not the point. Anyway, as I was saying, he is smokin'."

"Aw crap."

_**Please review!**_

_Anticipating questions: Carrie and Lucas have met before when he came at Easter, and got on really well, in a totally platonic way of course._


	5. Introductions

_Yo dudes! As usual you guys rock at reviews! Here are some replies (again sorry, not everyone, anyone who I haven't replied to properly – Thank you so much!)_

_**Gerky:** I'm glad it made you smile! I aim to please._

_**Maggie**: Thanks for the review, I hope this is vaguely accurate on college life so far!_

_**OTHbaby08**: Dave and his stupid friends have their part to play I'm afraid. But don't worry, there's no way they could be a threat to Lucas!_

_**Bballchick2404**: If you mean 'happen' as in get hurt or something, have no fear, I will be keeping Broody very safe. As for them getting together…I'm a fan of the slow build up…_

_**Brucas69:** Aw, thanks so much for the major compliment!_

_**TutorWife:** The more emotion I can generate the better! _

_**CrazyAznChik:** Yeah I kinda like the hoody thing too!_

_**Mrs O-town:** Aw, love you too honey! (seriously tho, your story is fricking brilliant!)_

_**Alex:** Yeah, thanks so much for the title! It really does fit well._

_**Bibleboymary4eve**r: I deliberated a little about skipping ahead, but this what what I had planned when I started writing the story, so I just wanted to get right into it. Plus it's important that they've been apart for a while…_

_**Gabyyy + lac18**: You guys are both in a rush for them to get back together! Hate to break it to you, but it might take a while. I do love the palling around, and then burning tension…I promise you it'll all be good!_

_With no further ado…

* * *

_

Brooke knocked on the door, tapping out a little rhythm with her knuckles.

Lucas opened it as she was still tapping, and gave her a look. She grinned at him and moved past him into the room.

"So, I was talking to Freddie, as I do, and he said he hadn't had a chance to introduce you to the guys yet, by which I mean, his random friends, by which I mean, the sophomore guys who live in this building, who also happen to be basketball players."

"You lost me cheery."

"It doesn't matter. Basically, Freddie has totally failed in his first day duties as your roommate, so I figured I should take over. Come on, we're going to meet people."

Lucas raised an eyebrow as Brooke dragged him out of the room and down the corridor. "Now before we go in I have to warn you about Dave…just…treat him like you would Tim…except perhaps with a slightly higher IQ, and you should be fine."

Lucas chuckled and Brooke went up to a door and knocked on it. "Hey, it's Brooke," she called.

The door was immediately pulled open by a tall guy with light brown hair.

"Oh," he said, as he saw Lucas, "I thought you were alone."

"In your dreams Dave." She pushed him out of the way and went into the room, and Lucas hesitantly followed her.

"Hey Toby. I want to introduce you to Lucas." Toby stood up and smiled at Lucas, holding out a hand. "Hey man, Freddie told us about you."

Lucas shook his hand. "Hey."

Dave coughed from over by the door.

"Dave, Lucas. Lucas, Dave," Brooke said, waving between them. Lucas and Dave shook hands, Dave trying his hardest to stare Lucas down.

Lucas looked confused and Brooke chuckled. "Anyway, I thought you guys should meet seeing as you're going to be team-mates soon."

"Oh yeah, I here you're on some junior Knicks program or something. Nice going man."

"Thanks. Yeah, I was at a camp all summer."

Toby nodded, "Cool, maybe you can help us actually win a few games this year."

"You guys win games!" Brooke said.

Toby shrugged, "Yeah, okay. But it would be cool to actually do some real damage. What position do you play?"

"Um, shooting guard usually, but I guess it depends where the coach puts me."

"Well our shooting guard from last year was a senior who's left now, so you've got a shot at that spot. Coach Michaels was raving about you at pre-season training so I reckon you've got it."

Lucas looked pleased, and Brooke raised an eyebrow at him. She checked her watch, "Well I've got a class in a minute, so I've got to go. But I think my work is done."

Toby smiled. "Yes, well done miss social." He turned to Lucas, "Wanna play some PS2?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'll leave you guys to it," She passed Dave on her way out, who was still standing by the door. "Quit pouting Dave."

Dave shot her a look as she left, and then turned to Toby and Lucas, who were already sitting down with the controllers. He struggled with his inner thoughts. He wanted to play PS2 really badly, but he had promised himself he would not become friends with this ex-boyfriend of Brooke's. This conflict became too much for his brain to deal with, and so he left the room, muttering something about Pizza.

* * *

The next day Brooke showed Lucas all around the campus, from the library (where she had to drag him away from a collection of first edition Hemingway's) to the student lounge. 

Carrie joined them sometimes, as did Toby, who took over from Brooke while she went to a lecture. Lucas had a class too of course; his Literature course was good, and he fitted in with his new group well.

Brooke met him afterwards and smiled as she heard how it went.

"It sounds good! Now come on," Brooke tugged Lucas' hand.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought you'd want to see the gym. It's just across the road."

"Oh yeah." He followed her into another building across the road and down a hallway. She pushed through two double doors at the end.

Lucas looked up and around him as they went in. The gym was huge, and he could imagine it filled with spectators, cheering the team on.

Brooke watched him, a slight smile on her face. She loved how much basketball meant to him. She knew he'd be totally zoned out, dreaming of playing his first game there. She went and sat on the bleachers as he stood looking up at the scoreboard.

"Where do the cheerleaders stand?" he asked after a minute, and she was surprised he even remembered she was there.

She pointed to one corner, "Usually over there."

He grinned, "So you'll have a good view when I get my first basket!"

She smiled, "Yup. Courtside baby!"

They stayed a few more minutes, and then he asked, "Got anywhere else to show me?"

She paused, thinking, and then smiled, "Just one more."

* * *

"This is the last place you've gotta see," Brooke said, as they stood at the bottom of a staircase in the basement of their apartment building. 

Lucas raised an eyebrow, intrigued, and she grinned. They went through a door into a narrow corridor, with tiles on the walls and floor.

"It's right through here." She pushed open a pair of double doors and in front of them was a huge pool.

"Awesome," Lucas breathed.

Brooke smiled, "Yeah, it's pretty cool. We have parties down here sometimes and it's fun just to come and swim after classes or whatever."

"Is the water warm?" Lucas asked.

"Pretty warm…better than it would be outside at least!"

She took a couple more steps into the room, looking round it. "Maybe we can go swimming this weekend," she said, "Or someone might be organising a pool party, I'm not sure."

She turned round and found that Lucas was looking at her, a smile forming on his lips. "Wanna go swimming right now?" he asked.

She hesitated, "No."

"You sure?" He took a couple of steps towards her and his smile grew.

"Lucas don't even think - "

Before she could finish her sentence he had grabbed her and jumped, throwing them both into the water.

"I cannot believe you!" she shouted, laughing, "What if my shoes had been suede or something?"

"They're not," he said, laughing as well, "You're wearing your old trainers that you've had for years."

She glared at him, "Well I could've been wearing something else that can't get wet!"

"You're not. I checked, no cashmere, no whatever the hell that bikini was made out of that you refused to swim in," he rolled his eyes at her past eccentricities.

"That was Prada! And it was a tanning bikini, not a swimming one!"

He laughed again at her excuses, and swam over to her. "Well it's a good thing you're not wearing it now then."

"I can't believe you threw me in…that is so something I would do."

He shrugged, "I learn from the best."

She smiled and dived under the water, re-emerging on the other side of him. "There's something about swimming in clothes…it's kind of cool."

"Until you get out."

She wrinkled her nose, "Yeah…lets not think about that bit yet."

"So have you ever been in this pool with clothes on before?" he asked.

"A couple of times. Most of them unintentionally…turns out pool sides and a few drinks don't really go well together!"

"How about with no clothes on?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at his question. "Nope…not here at least."

He nodded in reply, and she smirked. "Why? You wanna?"

His head snapped round, and she laughed at his expression.

"I was kidding Luke."

He nodded quickly, "I knew that."

She laughed and dove under the water again, this time coming up right in front of him, so their faces were inches apart. "But it's nice to know where you're at." She smiled.

He held her gaze for a second, and then looked down pointedly. She followed his gaze and realised her hands had both slipped under his wet T-shirt and were resting on his stomach.

Their eyes met again, and Lucas gave her a look. For a second she was completely still, lost in his eyes. Then she rolled her eyes, splashing some water at him before moving away.

* * *

Brooke threw Lucas a towel as they entered her room. He chuckled as he caught it, and rubbed his hair. Brooke went up to her dresser and pulled open some drawers, pulling out different articles of clothing. 

"Here," she handed Lucas his grey hoody.

He smiled as he took it. "You know, I've been hearing some things about this."

Brooke hesitated and turned to him, biting her lip a little. "Yeah…it's not exactly popular here."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "You know?"

She rolled her eyes. "Freddie's not the discreetest of guys."

Lucas chuckled, "Yeah, I can imagine that."

He pulled on the sweater and then froze. Brooke was standing with her back to him, and has just stripped of her top, and was searching through her clothes. She picked up a black wife beater and in one deft movement had unhooked her bra and slipped it off, before pulling the vest over her head.

She turned back to Lucas, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, unable to stop a very slight smile from forming on her lips as she saw his expression.

Well, it was nice to know she still had some effect on him.

She gave him a look and he shook himself. "Okay…well thanks for the sweater, I'll bring it back later."

She smiled, "Thanks…I guess it is yours though."

"It's fine. I wouldn't want to deprive you of your sleeping attire." He winked at her and left the room.

Brooke gave a dry chuckle as he left, shaking her head.

_It was a little short, sorry, but they'll be more up soon (depending on reviews of course! Cos you know I need that little nudge…)_


	6. First Game

_Thanks for all your reviews! Here's the next bit…_

Brooke and Carrie were lying on their beds in their room. Well actually, Carrie was lying on her bed. Brooke was _in_ her bed, and was trying to go to sleep, but Carrie was finishing a paper that she wasn't really in the mood to write, so kept asking Brooke questions to coax her to talk to her.

"Have you seen Stacy's new bag? It's so gross. It's like velour and bright blue," Carrie shuddered as she tapped away at her laptop.

Brooke made a vague sound of agreement.

"Did you get those photos you took developed by the way? They seemed awesome."

Another sound.

Carrie rolled her eyes.

"So have you and Lucas had 'the talk' yet."

Brooke lifted her head of the pillow, and raised an eyebrow.

"I knew that would get you up! So tell, have you?"

"'The talk'? Which talk would that be exactly."

"The defining what the hell you guys are right now talk."

"We're friends Carrie."

"_Right_ and I dye my hair, which as you know very well, I don't. Come on B, spill. What's going on with you two?"

"I just said, nothing."

"And you're cool with that?"

Brooke paused, thinking about this. "Yeah, I am. I mean, I've kind of got used to being on my own now. I'm okay with just being friends with him at the moment, it's just enough to have him back, you know?"

Carrie nodded, smiling. "So you're not going to get back together?"

"Well I'm not saying not _ever_. We'll just see how it goes…"

* * *

Freddie came into his room to find Brooke lying on Lucas' bed reading and Lucas at his desk working. 

"Hey man," he greeted Lucas, "What's she doing here?"

Lucas laughed, "You'd have to ask her."

Brooke sat up, "It's nice to see you too Freddie. And I'm just hanging out, reading…checking out your porn stash."

"What!"

"Kidding. Jesus don't have a coronary. But actually I should go." She stood up, dropping the book back on Lucas' bed.

"But I think this weekend I'm going to show you round New York a bit," Brooke said, turning to Lucas as she stood up. "Assuming you didn't see it all when you were hiding out here on your secret basketball camp."

Lucas chuckled. "Nope, we didn't really get a lot of free time."

"Cool. Then I'll show you the sites!"

"Except not - "

"Yeah yeah, not the empire state building. Don't worry Broody, I won't be taking you anywhere vertigo inducing!"

Lucas grinned, "Okay, then I'm in."

"Cool. Well, I will see _you_ later Broody. Freddie," she nodded to him.

"Brooke."

She gave them both a last smile and left.

* * *

"This is where we wanted to take you on the first day," Brooke said, as Lucas followed her through the door of a little coffee house on the corner of a small street in Greenwich village, "but we couldn't be bothered to walk. It's a pity it's not nearer campus - " 

"It's like three blocks Brooke!"

"Well…we're lazy. Anyway, it would be good if it was nearer, but we love it anyway because it's so quiet and cosy. Except sometimes it gets really full of NYU students, in which case it's just like every other coffee bar in this area!"

Lucas chuckled and they ordered some coffee and sat down in large squashy armchairs near the back.

Lucas leant his head back, sighing.

"You can't be tired yet Luke, we've still got masses to do. I haven't even taken you to Barney's yet!"

"Oh god. You didn't say anything about shopping."

"Well you could have guessed! This is me we're talking about. Although, if the weather stays nice we could go to Central Park."

"Oh yeah, that would be cool."

Brooke nodded slowly and sipped her coffee. Lucas watched her over the top of his mug.

"Are we ever going to talk about us?" Brooke asked after a minute.

Lucas hesitated and then set his mug down, folding his hands in his lap. "I was wondering when that was coming."

Brooke gave a half smile. "I just figure we should at some point you know? We left stuff a little…"

"Awkward? Yeah, I know what you mean. And that was my fault, I'm sorry."

"No Luke, it was mine. We should have talked about it more, I just - "

"I should have brought it up earlier, not just sprung it on you before we left. And I'm sorry about Easter, I was just a little - "

"I understand. It's the past, it doesn't matter now."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah."

"So…what do we do about _now_?"

"You were right last year Brooke. We agreed when we went to college that it would be good to spend some time on our own. So I kind of screwed that up by coming here…" They both chuckled. "But I think you're still right. It's good for us to be on our own…I mean, I doubt I would have worked so hard at basketball if we'd been together, and then I might never have made it here…"

Brooke smiled. "Yeah…yeah, you're right. Just because we're both here doesn't change anything."

There was a pause as they both looked at each other, and then Lucas smiled and looked down. "Well…we'll see how it goes…"

"Yeah," Brooke smiled, "We'll see…"

* * *

Lucas managed to dissuade Brooke from going shopping in the end, and instead she took him to the park, as promised. 

They walked round the outside, enjoying the scenery. Lucas dug his hands in his pockets as they walked and chatted about Tree Hill. Lucas was dying to see Nathan and Haley after he'd spoken to them on the phone the night before. Unfortunately they were really busy that weekend but they'd promised to come down and see them soon.

He smiled as he watched Brooke laugh about some memory from high school. Walking with her like this reminded him of when they used to take walks along the pier, or walk to school together when they were living in the same house.

Brooke pointed out a baseball field set out in the park, where some little boys were playing. She was about to drag Lucas over to watch when it suddenly started to pour with rain. Brooke gasped as drops of water soaked through her top.

Lucas grabbed her hand and they ran under a nearby tree, where they stood, shivering.

"This isn't the best place if we get lightning," Brooke said.

"Well then we'll have to hope we don't," Lucas said. Brooke chuckled and shivered, wrapping her arms round herself. Lucas reached out and rubbed her arm, her skin smooth and wet against his touch.

"Good thing this top isn't white," Brooke said laughing, "I'm wearing a black bra."

Lucas moved the edge of her top to look at the strap of her bra, "Oh yeah," he stated mildly.

"Luke!" she hit him.

"What! I've seen them all before," he said, laughing.

"You don't think I've got any new lingerie in a year?"

"Well have you?"

"Yes!"

"Well I need to catch up then. You'll have to show them to me one day."

She gave him a look and he laughed again.

"How long do you think it'll keep up?" she asked, changing the subject away from her underwear.

Lucas shrugged, "I dunno. We could always just go back anyway."

Brooke wrinkled her nose, "I don't want to get any wetter than I have to."

"So you don't want to go play in the rain?"

"No."

"Fine! We'll just sit under this tree then."

Brooke sighed, "Fine, okay. We can run for it. We can catch a cab outside the park."

Lucas grinned, "Okay." They looked at each other. "Ready?"

Brooke nodded. They started to run across the park, stopping only when they reached the street where cars were whizzing past. Lucas faced Brooke as she looked around for a cab.

There were drops of water on her face, resting on her eyelashes and lips. Her hair was beginning to curl and the long tendrils fell down her back. She looked beautiful and as she licked a raindrop from her bottom lip he fought the urge to kiss her.

"There's one coming," she said after a second, turning to face him.

He nodded, overcoming his feeling, and she flagged it down. They got in and were soon speeding back to the college.

Brooke looked at Lucas and laughed, "Okay. Well that was the park!"

* * *

Basketball practice was going pretty well, and Lucas had settled in well with the team. The captain was a tall African-american called Brett, who was a senior and seemed like a nice, easy-going guy (which made a change from the captain at Stanford, who had had his head so far up his ass Lucas was surprised he could see the ball). 

It was cool to play with Toby as well, and even Mike, once Lucas got over his constant drooling at Brooke, was pretty fun.

There was just one guy who he didn't really get on with. His name was Drake, and he was a Junior. He had dark blonde hair and was quite tall. He was very good at basketball, but he had greeted Lucas a little coldly at his first practice, and had never really warmed up.

Lucas wasn't sure why Drake didn't like him exactly, or what it was about him that irked Lucas…for some reason he just rubbed him up the wrong way.

Anyway, he wasn't going to let it bother him because it wasn't like Drake was actually doing anything to him.

He thought about asking Brooke about him, but decided she'd probably just think he was being paranoid. Actually, she'd probably have a whole list of reasons why she didn't like him either, and some hot gossip to back this opinion up, but that was beside the point. He was a team-mate, and for now, Lucas would give him the benefit of the doubt.

After less than two weeks of practice with his new team, Lucas found himself facing his first game.

"Alright! Everybody gather round!" The coach blew his whistle and the players jogged up, all in their purple NYU kit.

Coach Michaels began his pre-game speech. Lucas had heard so many of these that he began to tune it out; they were all the same, something along the lines of 'if you lose this game, the sun won't rise tomorrow.'

He looked around the gym, his eyes drifting over the large purple banners on the wall, all reading 'Go Violets!'

He suddenly felt very out of place – he would give anything to just be back in Tree Hill, in blue and black, with Nathan standing beside him.

"Now get back to warm ups!"

The team jogged away again, and Lucas turned to join them.

"Lucas!"

"Yes coach?"

"Good luck in your first game son."

He nodded. "Thanks coach. Um…can I just get a drink?"

"Sure, be quick though."

He nodded and headed for the doors, wishing he didn't suddenly feel so hot.

Brooke saw Lucas leave from where the cheerleaders were stretching in a corner, and bit her lip.

"Hey Stacy, I'll be back in a minute."

The captain rolled her eyes. "Be quick Brooke!"

Brooke waved her away, and hurried out of the gym after Lucas. She saw him leaning against the wall outside, his head tipped back.

She approached him, and he looked down, smiling slightly as he saw her. She pulled him into a hug, chuckling a little. She didn't need to ask if he was nervous or not.

He closed his eyes for a second, concentrating on nothing but the feel of Brooke's hair against his cheek, and her arms around him.

She stepped back and looked at him pointedly. "Luke, you're gonna be fine. You're better than all the players on this team anyway, and even if you don't play your best this game: you're the new guy, it's okay. They won't hold it against you!"

Lucas chuckled and nodded, and Brooke reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "If you're still nervous, just forget about them all."

He looked up and met her eye.

"Just pretend you're wearing blue instead of purple…and we're still in the gym in Tree Hill. I'll be right there in the corner, and you can imagine it's Peyton and Theresa standing next to me instead of the others…and just do your thing."

Lucas smiled, and nodded again, more firmly this time.

"Yeah. Thanks Brooke."

"No problem. Now come on," she pulled him back into the gym, and he went to rejoin his team, throwing her a smile over his shoulder before he did so.

Brooke sat down next to Carrie, and started doing stretches again. Carrie raised an eyebrow, but Brooke just smiled at her, and shook her head.

* * *

"And it's game night here at NYU and the big excitement here tonight is new player Lucas Scott, wearing shirt no. 3. He's a transfer from Stanford where he helped the team to second place in the championships last year, and he's a new member of the junior Knicks program here in New York. Lets see what Mr. Scott has for us tonight!" 

As soon as the buzzer went for the start of the game, Lucas' nerves faded away. Brooke was right, this was just basketball…and basketball was _nothing_ for him to worry about.

The quarters ebbed away and the Violets pulled ahead, Lucas pulling of a couple of perfect three pointers and numerous baskets from inside the circle.

He kept an eye on Brooke during the game, his eyes flicking to her whenever the cheer of the crowd became oppressive or he felt lost in the players around him.

She caught his eye a few times and winked at him, her grin restoring his buoyant mood. It was shaken only at one point, not by any part of the game, but when he turned around having just met Brooke's eye, to see Drake behind him, his face stony.

Lucas shook himself and ignored it, but Drake's face, almost a sneer, hung in the back of his mind.

At the end of the game they had won by a good 12 points, and Lucas was the second highest scorer in the game.

"Not bad," Brett said, coming up to clap him on the back, "Although I expect you to beat my score next game!"

Lucas chuckled and hit Brett's fist, "Thanks man."

Toby came and high-fived him, and then he turned around to find Brooke standing behind him.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "32 points. Pretty good for your first game."

Lucas grinned. "Yeah, it's not too bad."

Broke chuckled and shook her head, and Lucas laughed too, pulling her into a hug.

Carrie came up and hugged Toby and then turned to Lucas. "Nice game Loverboy. Now, are you ready for the afterparty?"

Lucas looked up, eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah…" Brooke said, grinning, "I forgot to tell you about the afterparty…"

_So next up: well you can guess!_  
_I'll UD as soon as I can. **Please review!**_


	7. Afterparty

_Thanks so much for all your reviews! I realised I really stupidly named two characters 'Drake' and 'Dave', and also made them seem a little similar…woops. Anyway, they are in fact pretty different, as you will see in this chapter, but sorry if that caused any confusion. Here's the new part…

* * *

_

"So this party…" Lucas asked, as they were all heading to their rooms to get changed. "What should I wear?"

Toby chuckled. "Dress code's easy man: swimming trunks."

Lucas raised an eyebrow and Brooke grinned. "See you down there!"

* * *

Lucas and Freddie went through the doors into the basement, the swimming pool before them. It looked totally different from when Lucas had been there with Brooke. 

The lights were dimmed but there were coloured lights in the corners and a big table set up on the poolside covered in food and drink. Big speakers were in the corners and there were even some NYU banners hanging from the walls.

"Wo!"

"Yeah, parties down here are pretty awesome. We should be getting music any minute now…"

They walked round to the side of the pool where the decking was widest, and where the tables were set up. Quite a few people were already down there, all in shorts or bikinis. Brett came up and hit Lucas on the back.

"Welcome to your first NYU pool party man! It seems pretty tame now but once we get some music…" he stopped and smiled. "Here it comes now."

The beat of Nelly's 'Hot in Here' could be heard from outside the door, and a second later they were flung open and Brooke and Carrie were silhouetted in the doorway holding a massive boom box; Carrie in a black bikini, Brooke in dark red.

Brooke threw her hands above her head. "Party's started people!" They headed over to the speakers and Carrie plugged it in so the music suddenly became ten times louder.

"Work that body Davis!" she catcalled, and she and Brooke started off the dancing, dropping to the floor and rising with their backs to each other.

Lucas chuckled and Toby grinned at him. "Come one man, I think they need some dance partners."

Brooke grinned as she saw the boys approaching.

"So Broody," Brooke said, slinging an arm round Carrie's waist. "First dance, take your pick."

"Or you can have us both if you want," Carrie added, shrugging.

Brooke looked at her and then shrugged. "Yeah, sure." The two dissolved into giggles and Lucas chuckled. "Right."

Dave stood next to him, mouth open. "Dude! You're not going to take that offer?"

"We were kidding Dave! We don't do that," Brooke added, meeting Lucas' eye.

"Yeah, I figured," he said, laughing.

"Have you guys ever made out?" Toby asked.

"No!"

"Have you ever made out with any girl?"

"Toby!" Carrie hit him on the chest.

"What," he smiled, "I'm just curious."

Brooke was dutifully avoiding Lucas' eye.

"Brooke has!" Toby said, noticing her look.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're totally staying quiet and you're never quiet! Lucas, has she?"

Lucas pulled an exaggerated shrug. "She _may_ have done a couple of times."

"LUKE!"

"A couple of times, Wo! With who?"

"Peyton," Brooke muttered.

"You made out with Peyton?" Carrie asked. "Actually she does look kinda hot…"

Brooke shrugged, nodding along.

"I think I just died and went to heaven," Dave said.

"We were kidding!" The two girls said again in unison. "Jeez Dave, we're not gay!"

"You don't have to be so finite about it! It's a fluid concept…everybody experiments…"

They both just shook their heads at his attempts to persuade them.

"Come one Luke, lets go dance before dickhead here gets anymore ideas." Brooke grabbed his hand, chuckling at Dave's pout.

* * *

"Hey man," Drake greeted Dave as he went to get a drink. 

"Oh hey Drake, hey nice game tonight man."

"Yeah you too. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. What do you think of this new guy?"

Dave shrugged. "He seems pretty cool. I mean, I didn't really expect to like Brooke's ex-boyfriend," he chuckled, "but he's not too bad."

"Yeah…" Drake's expression was darker. "About that…are they like, still dating?"

"I dunno. Toby said they're not, like, officially, but…you know," he indicated his head towards the dance floor, where Brooke was grinding against Lucas, laughing as he slid his hands over her hips.

Drake nodded slowly. "So you think she's taken man?"

Dave gave him a sideways look. "Why?"

"I dunno, I thought otherwise I might hook up with her."

Dave continued to look at him, and then sighed and shrugged. "I don't know man, really. I mean, I personally wouldn't do anything, because I wouldn't want to get in the middle of that, but I guess _technically_ she's fair game."

Drake took a sip of his drink. "Cool."

Dave frowned. "Lucas is a good guy though - "

Drake cut him off with a look.

"What? He is."

"Don't you think it's a bit…I don't know. This new guy just coming in; getting shooting guard. Brett already seems pretty chummy with him."

"Well he's been picked up by the Knicks practically. I mean, you saw him tonight, he's pretty good!"

Drake shrugged.

"Hey man," Dave chuckled, "Don't worry, I think your position as captain next year is pretty safe. I mean, he's only a sophomore, you're a junior. It's cool."

"Yeah…" Drake's expression was still sour. "Anyway man thanks for the info." He headed off, and Dave was left looking after him, frowning to himself.

* * *

Brooke was having a total blast on the dance floor. She'd forgotten how much fun dancing with Lucas was; god she'd missed this. 

He caught her eye and she smiled, biting her lip a little. Lucas felt his heart skip a beat; how had he forgotten how sexy she was? Well, actually, he hadn't. But still, he had forgotten exactly what she did to him.

"Now, I know you guys are totally hot for each other etc etc," Carrie said, approaching them holding a drink, "But you can't hog the new guy all night Brooke. The other cheerleaders are getting bitchy," she joked.

Brooke chuckled and stepped back a little from Lucas.

"Here," Carrie said, holding out a cup to her.

"Thanks," Brooke accepted it, and Carrie turned to Lucas. "What do you want? We've got…pretty much everything," she chuckled.

"I'm good thanks."

"You're not getting wasted either? Jeez, first Brooke tells me earlier she's not drinking too much tonight, and now her toyboy too…"

Brooke glared at her and Carrie chuckled. "Kidding! I don't usually drink too much either, but I got a paper back today that really didn't go too well and - "

"Oh which one?" Brooke asked, sympathetically.

"That one on 'The Crucible'," Carrie said, waving it off, "Drama major," she added turning to Lucas, "No idea why I'm doing it."

"Because you're great at it!" Brooke cut in, "and that paper was great too, Weinbaum didn't like it?"

Carrie shrugged. "I guess not. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm going to forget about it with a little help from some Screwdrivers," she grinned. "Anyway, I'm gonna go find Toby. And you guys" she pointed a finger between the two of them, "quit the hogging, or get a room." She winked, and headed off.

Lucas chuckled and shook his head. Brooke grinned too and then frowned a little. "Hey Luke, if you see her later with a drink in her hand, can you just…try and make her not drink it?" she asked tentatively. "She gets a little stressed about work although she hates to show it, and she can go a little over the edge with drinking sometimes."

Lucas nodded. "Sure."

Brooke smiled. "Thanks Broody. Okay, well I guess we'd better mix it up a little before Stacy comes over here and literally drags you away!"

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah, sure. I'm gonna go get a drink actually. Oh and, quick question: are Toby and Carrie…"

Brooke grinned. "No, but they're totally hot for each other! I've been trying to get them together ever since - "

Lucas held up a hand to stop her flow. "I see this is a long story, tell me about it later, okay?"

Brooke nodded, smiling. "Kay, but I'm gonna need your help on this one another time – stealth mission."

Lucas nodded and saluted. "Got it Watson."

Brooke grinned and Lucas headed off. She caught sight of Dave and decided to go make his night by dancing with him.

Brooke danced with Dave for a little while and then went to get a drink. People were piling into the pool by now, and she giggled as a few of the cheerleaders splashed her from the side.

"Molly! Quit it this bikini is not made for swimming!"

The freckled cheerleader giggled. "And you think this one is? We need to go shopping for new bikinis next week Brooke!"

Brooke gave her a thumbs up and Molly swam off. Brooke finished her drink and set it down, heading back to the dance floor.

She caught sight of Lucas with a friend of hers, Isabel. They were dancing, but not too close or anything. For some reason this calmed the tiny stab of jealousy Brooke felt within her. She breathed out slowly. It was perfectly natural to feel a little protective over her ex-boyfriend; didn't mean a thing. Yeah right.

Brooke shook herself, running a hand through her hair. Not the time or the place to analyse deep feelings.

She felt a hand on her arm and turned round.

"Hey Brooke."

"Drake, hey."

"You wanna dance?"

She smiled and he took her hand towards the dance floor.

It took only a few seconds for Brooke to start to feel uncomfortable. This was not like dancing with Dave…or Lucas dancing with Isabel. Drake clearly had something else on his mind, and it was not something she was in the mood for, at least, not with Drake.

She moved back a little, but felt his arms tight on her hips.

"Drake," she muttered. "I'm not really - "

She felt a finger on her lips and rolled her eyes. Okay, so she'd have to be a little more forceful.

She shoved his hands off her, and moved back.

"Fuck Brooke, what?"

"I'm not in the mood Drake."

"To what? Dance?"

"No, you know."

"I'm just dancing Brooke."

"With your hand on my ass?"

Drake scoffed and Brooke rolled her eyes. "You know, just dance with someone else. There's plenty of willing girls here Drake, but I'm not one of them."

She walked off, and Drake glared after her. "Bitch," he muttered under his breath, and stalked off, shaking his head.

* * *

"You ready to get out of here?" 

Lucas turned from the drinks table to see Brooke behind him. He took one of her hands in here. "You wanna leave?"

"Only if you want to," she said quickly. "I mean, you can stay if you want…"

"No, it's cool," he said.

"I don't really need someone to walk me upstairs," she chuckled, "But I was just wondering if - "

"Yeah, it's fine." He smiled at her and headed towards the doors, slinging an arm loosely round her shoulders and they walked. Her skin against his sent a shiver up his spine, and he felt her fingers flinch against his side. He could tell she'd felt it too.

They started heading up the stairs and then Brooke stopped. "Do you think I should get Carrie?" she asked.

"Oh um, if you want. I saw her dancing, I'm sure she'll be okay."

"Yeah, you're right. Was she dancing with Freddie?"

"No, I think it was Drake."

"Ok right…" Brooke nodded slowly. "Oh well…I'm sure Freddie will find her. He'll look after her."

"Yeah, I don't think she'd had _too_ much to drink."

Brooke nodded, yeah, she'd be fine.

* * *

They reached Brooke's room and she turned to face him. "You want to hang out here for a bit?" 

"Yeah sure, I'm just going to get some clothes though."

Brooke chuckled. "Right! Okay, see you in a minute."

She headed into her room, and changed out of her bikini into a tank top and shorts. Lucas came in a little later in sweatpants and a T-shirt.

Brooke was lying on her bed, watching the little TV she and Carrie shared.

"Is there anything on at this hour?" Lucas asked incredulously.

"Nothing except old Dawson's Creek DVDs."

Lucas groaned and Brooke chuckled. "Sorry Broody, it's all we got! Well, except the Notebook, but…"

"No freakin way! That movie is way too sad. I'd need like a whole ESPN marathon after that thing just to regain the lost testosterone."

Brooke giggled and Lucas smiled.

"Dawson's Creek it is then."

Lucas resigned himself and flopped down on the bed next to her. Brooke moved over and propped herself up on one arm. "So in this episode - "

"Yeah I know it already: you've made me watch these enough times. This one's not too bad actually: Joey was hot when she was in the band."

"Hey!" Brooke hit him on the chest.

"What!"

She hesitated. "Actually I have no right to complain, do I?"

"Nope. You gave up your girlfriend rights Cheery."

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I can still hit you though."

Lucas chuckled. "Okay, I'll shut up."

There was silence for a second and then Brooke's whined, "You're not even going to tell me I'm prettier?"

"Sorry, that was all part of girlfriend rights." He shook his head.

"Ugh! Those rules suck."

"I'm kidding. You're way prettier."

"Good." She pouted at him and snuggled against his shoulder. "Now shut up cause we're missing it."

Lucas gesticulated wordlessly. "You were the one talking!"

Brooke put a finger to her lips and he rolled his eyes. "Fine. Sorry."

Brooke woke up to light coming through her window. She blinked a little, rubbing her eyes, and realised she had never shut her blinds. She looked over at the other bed, and saw that it was still empty: Carrie had not been back last night.

She heard a groan and looked down. Vaguely remembering the events of the previous night she flopped back down on Lucas chest and pulled the duvet over her head. He made another incomprehensible side, and turned on his side away from the window, wrapping an arm further round her.

"Do we have to get up?" he mumbled into Brooke's hair.

He felt her shake her head. "Good."

_**Please review!** I'll try and update soon!_


	8. Familiar problem

_Thanks so much for the reviews! I was pleased everyone was worried about Carrie, this chapter will reveal all… (after a little BL friendship angst and fluff, of course)_

Lucas left a little later that morning, after he and Brooke forced themselves to get up. After he'd gone Brooke collapsed back onto her bed, lacing her fingers behind her head and staring up at the ceiling. She was feeling pensive; maybe it was time to analyse those feelings she'd been so studiously ignoring for the past couple of days.

So…Lucas. She tried to work out what she wanted to happen with him, but her mind kept wandering off to reminiscing about things they'd done together; all the time she'd spent with him.

She sighed, okay she officially sucked at this brooding thing. Oh well, that was Lucas' forte right? She'd just do _her_ thing: go with the flow and see where it took them.

She stood up cheerfully, and went over to her dresser to find some clothes. She was pulling out some jeans and a top when the door opened and Carrie came in, wearing a guy's basketball jersey over her bikini. She pulled it off as she went over to her bed, and threw it on a chair.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brooke asked. "I'm sorry I didn't say goodnight last night."

Carrie collapsed on the bed, pulling the covers over her vaguely.

"Carrie?"

She looked up and saw Brooke. "Hey!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. I'll talk to you later, kay?" her voice turned into a mumble as she turned her head into the pillow.

Brooke frowned lightly, but figured she'd just let her sleep.

* * *

"Hey man," Freddie greeted Lucas as he came back into his room. 

"Hey," Lucas said, running a hand through his hair and yawning.

"Yeah I bet you're tired," Freddie said grinning, "So who'd you hook up with?" he asked, intrigued.

Lucas chuckled. "No one, I crashed in Brooke's room."

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "Right…"

Lucas silenced him with a look.

"Okay, I won't say anything." He held his hands up. "Anyway, Toby came looking for you this morning, he wants you to go play ball with him."

"Okay, cool. Well I'll see you later man."

"Yup. I'll let Brooke know where you've gone."

Lucas gave him a look.

"Well you know she'll 'drop by' at some point," Freddie said with a smirk.

Lucas just shook his head and left, chuckling.

* * *

Lucas lay on Brooke's bed, while she went round her room, trying to tidy some stuff. It was Sunday, and after Brooke had spent most of the previous day shopping with Molly, today she seemed to be into some kind of home improvement. 

"I have to tell you something," he said suddenly.

She looked up from where she was stuffing clothes in to her bottom drawer. "What?"

"Come here," he indicated the bed next to him.

"I have to tidy."

"Since when do you ever tidy?" he asked, laughing a little.

"Since Carrie threatened to switch rooms!"

He caught her arm and pulled her over, "It can wait."

"Fine," Brooke sighed, settling on to the bed next to him, "But you're helping me later. So what's up?"

"I want to tell you something I probably should have told you before. But it's really not a big deal but it's something I just want you to know so…"

"What is it?"

Lucas took a breath, "Last year…me and Peyton, kind of had a thing for while."

Brooke paused. "As in…went out?"

"Not really…"

"As in, did it a few times."

"Um…yeah, something like that. We were both in kind of bad places and it didn't mean anything. We just…felt lonely and didn't really deal with it in the best way."

"Okay…what happened?"

"We realised it was stupid. It wasn't making either of us feel any better. Then she started making up with Jake and…well, you know how that turned out."

"And what about you?"

"I realised being with her didn't solve any problems, she wasn't who I wanted to be with."

Brooke nodded slowly, and chewed her lip.

"When was this?"

Lucas hesitated, "A little after Christmas."

Brooke gave another slow nod, "Right, I see…"

"Yeah…" Lucas trailed off, he was pretty sure Brooke could put two and two together.

"And I know I should have told you earlier, but it just seemed too hard to explain it over the phone, and it was for such a short time…"

"It's okay, I get it," she reassured him.

"I thought I'd just tell you the next time I saw you…I didn't know it would be so long." There was silence for a second, "Are you okay?"

She turned to face him, a small smile on her face, "Yeah…I'm okay."

"Okay."

She leant her head against his chest, and he kissed the top of it. They lay there for a few minutes, both thinking.

* * *

"So you're okay with this?" Carrie said. Brooke had just informed her of what Lucas had told her earlier. 

Brooke shrugged. "Yeah…I guess. I mean, it's not like we were together at the time…in fact I'd basically just turned him down and called it quits, so it's not like he did anything wrong…"

"But…"

Brooke gave her a look. "What?" Carrie said, "There was so a but there."

She sighed. "I can understand why Lucas didn't tell me…I mean we barely saw each other after Christmas last year, and it was awkward enough already. But Peyton? She's my best friend. I mean, I was with her for a while this summer and she never brought it up."

"Well she probably knew you were already screwed up over Lucas, she just didn't want to make it worse. And you'd rather have heard it from him than her, right?"

Brooke hesitated. "Yeah…yeah you're right, I would."

Carrie slipped an arm round her. "You know he loves you, and he did then. You know why he did it…"

Brooke looked up at Carrie, and smiled just a little. "Yeah…"

* * *

Brooke twisted the phone in her fingers as she listened to it ring. Finally it picked up. 

"Hello?"

"Hey P.Sawyer."

"Brooke! Hey buddy, how's everything going?"

"Really good. You?"

"I'm good. So what's up?"

"Um…Lucas told me about what happened between you two…after Christmas."

There was silence for a second on the other end. "Okay. And you want me to reassure that he totally broke it off first and was and is still completely in love with you?"

Brooke hesitated and then chuckled. "Um…something like that. Without the totally exaggerated love part."

Peyton rolled her eyes and smiled into the phone. "Yeah, whatever you keep telling yourself. You know it's true." Her voice turned serious. "Brooke, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before, okay? It's just…it really was _nothing. _It meant nothing, it lasted, like, no time. Basically just until we came to our senses and realised how dumb we were and that we meant nothing to each other."

"It's okay Peyt, I get that it would be hard to tell me."

"I just didn't want to add more to confuse you. You were already kinda pissed at him for disappearing and I knew you'd want to hear it from him rather than me and - "

Brooke chuckled. "You and Carrie obviously have a lot in common. That's exactly what she said."

Peyton laughed. "Just know…it is nothing for you to worry about, or dwell on. I would hate it so much if our stupidity meant you had to suffer anymore…we already did that once."

Brooke nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I won't dwell on it."

Peyton smiled. "Thank you. Seriously thank you so much Brooke for understanding, and I'm so sorry we even had to have this conversation."

"You'd rather not have heard form me, huh?" Brooke chuckled.

"No! I've been dying to hear from you I miss you like hell Brooke. Actually, while we're talking…"

* * *

"Yay!" Brooke hung up the phone and flung her arms up in the air. 

Carrie had just come into the room and gave her a look. "What?"

"Peyton and Jake are coming to stay!"

"Oh awesome, when?"

"Just before Thanksgiving. Oh I cannot wait to see her."

Carrie smiled. "That's great Brooke. So you talked to her about everything?"

"Yeah." Brooke smiled. "I think everything's cool."

"Good."

* * *

Brooke came into her room, and found Carrie lying on her bed, working. It was a few weeks later, and the semester was rumbling along. 

"Hey," she said, looking up.

"Hey," she paused, "I just talked to Drake…and he was being really weird."

Brooke saw a look flit across Carrie's face, but she cleared it. "Weird how?" she asked, intrigued.

"He asked about Lucas, and…he was kind of cold," She hesitated again, thinking, "Do you think he thinks me and Lucas are going out?"

Carrie raised an eyebrow, "I could see where he was coming from if he did."

Brooke gave her a look, "Anyway it's not like I'm going out with him or anything," she waved it away and sat down at her desk, switching on her laptop.

Carrie thought for a minute, "He always kind of had a thing for you though. If so you could understand why he wouldn't like Lucas. I mean, you guys do spend a lot of time together."

Brooke looked over at her, "So? He's like, my best friend."

"Who you're still in love with."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "If you're going to start on that, I'm going to go take a shower."

Carrie laughed, and threw her her shampoo. "I see the way you look at him…" she started, but Brooke was already out the door.

Carrie shook her head, "God they're so blind," she muttered, before going back to her paper.

* * *

Brooke was sleeping off the effects of a late night out in her room, when Carrie came in, shutting the door quietly behind her. She went and sat down on her bed, resting her head back against the wall and closing her eyes.

Brooke woke up a little later and looked around. "Oh, hey. Did you get what you needed at the drugstore?"

"Er, yeah."

"What was it, run out of condoms?" she smirked.

Carrie bit her lip and Brooke's expression changed to one of worry. "Carrie? What is it?" She got out of bed and came over to her, sitting down on her bed, facing her friend.

Carrie opened her mouth and hesitated. "I was buying a pregnancy test…I'm late."

Brooke's mouth opened. "Oh Carrie…" She wrapped her arms round her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

"How late?" she asked as she let her go.

"Um…a couple of weeks now. But it's usually like clockwork, down to the hour practically."

"Who…?"

"After the first game…the party…I slept with Drake."

Brooke closed her eyes. "Oh my god, Carrie."

"I was totally wasted, I can barely remember it - "

"I can't believe that jerk! Carrie I'm so sorry."

"I was so stupid…he hit on me earlier that night and I totally brushed him off…and then later I guess I just wasn't thinking straight."

"Oh god," Brooke remembered her own run in with Drake that night, "I told him to go find someone else…I didn't mean you!"

Carrie shrugged, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "It's my own fault, right? I shouldn't have drunk so much."

"It is not your fault! He should never have taken advantage of you, especially if you'd already said no that night."

"Anyway, it doesn't matter now…I can't change what happened."

Brooke looked towards the bag from the drugstore that was by Carrie's bed. "So you want to do it now? Get it over with?"

Carrie bit her lip, shaking her head, "I don't know if I can do this Brooke…"

Brooke moved round to sit next to her, wrapping an arm tightly round her shoulders. Carrie leant her head on her shoulder, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"You know…I know how you're feeling," Brooke said quietly.

Carrie looked up, meeting her eyes. "Did you…?"

"Junior year. Right after me and Lucas broke up…after Peyton and everything."

"Oh my god, Brooke that must have been awful."

"I took a test, and it said I was pregnant. So Lucas took me to a clinic and they took a proper test." She shrugged. "It was just a false alarm."

"How did you feel?"

"Terrible. I was relieved but at the same time I just felt totally empty." She hesitated. "Lucas and I were arguing all the time then, and I didn't tell him at first that it was a false alarm. I was just so mad at him and I guess I wanted him to suffer like I had…he was so sweet though. He actually told me if I chose to have the baby he'd be there always…he'd be it's father…"

Brooke shook her head, and realised that tears were forming in her eyes too now.

"I guess a part of me thought when I wasn't pregnant I lost him too…any last chance to have him in my life."

She wiped her eyes.

"He's still here though," Carrie said.

Brooke looked down. "Yeah, he is. Stuff took a different turn to how I thought it would." She smiled. "And Carrie, you have people who care about you like that too, you know. Whatever Drake says…whatever this pregnancy test says…there's no way you're ever going to be alone."

Carrie nodded weakly. "Thanks Brooke."

"So you ready?"

"Yeah…okay."

* * *

Brooke leant against the sink in the bathroom, her eyes on the floor. Carrie stood next to her, biting her lip. Brooke checked her watch for the tenth time. She looked up at her friend. "It's time." 

Carrie took a deep breath, and picked up the test, turning it over.

She looked at it and then closed her eyes and let out a breath, holding it out to Brooke. Brooke nodded and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay," she said and she rubbed her back. "It's over…just a false alarm."

* * *

Lucas was sitting playing a video game in Toby's room when the door opened and Carrie stuck her head round the door. 

"Oh…hey Lucas. Um, is Toby here?"

"He just went out to get some food," he said looking up. "He'll be back in about half an hour. Hey, are you okay?" He paused the game and stood up, noticing her red eyes.

"Um…yeah I guess. Just had, a bit of a stressful day."

Lucas gave her a comforting smile, reaching out and rubbing her arm. "Anything I can do? What happened?"

Carrie hesitated and then came into the room, closing the door behind her. "I um…thought I was pregnant. But I'm not."

Lucas' eyes widened, and then he nodded slowly. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "Dodged a bullet though, right?"

"I bet it doesn't feel like that right now though."

She looked up at him, and he met her eye.

"Did Brooke tell you…about us?"

Carrie nodded. "Yeah, just earlier."

"I know how it feels," Lucas said, "When you find out it was all just nothing…it doesn't feel like you'd imagine, huh?"

Carrie shook her head, and then hesitated. "So you weren't…relieved…when Brooke told you?"

"In some ways. I mean, we were both way too young, and it killed my mom when she found out, obviously it was what was best…especially with where we were just then…but still…I guess it just got to me, you know?"

Carrie nodded. "You'd already started to picture your life like that, and then it all suddenly disappears."

Lucas smiled. "Yeah. I mean, a baby in high school isn't exactly the dream, but just thinking about it…it's still a baby. And I talked to my friend Jake about it, you know, who has Jenny. And I guess it was just while I was talking to him that I suddenly thought, I'm gonna have this…I'm gonna have a child."

Lucas shrugged. "And then suddenly I found out it was all just a scare. And it was gone and Brooke was gone and everything was back to how it was before."

"Did you love her then?" Carrie asked quietly.

Lucas looked down. "I don't know…I think so, but I doubt I knew it. Maybe I just like to think I did, now."

"You love her now though."

He looked up and met her eyes. "Yeah…yeah I do."

"No big secret though," she smiled. "She loves you too."

Lucas smiled. "I know," he said quietly.

Carrie continued to smile. "Nothing like your friends' love lives to make you forget your own problems, huh?"

"It's probably best to just forget about it," Lucas said. "I know it's hard, but that's the best way to get past it."

She nodded. "Yeah. I don't think I want to remember this. It's not really like with you and Brooke…I had no illusions that this would make a happy family. The guy I slept with…well, it doesn't matter. But like you said, it's still a baby."

Lucas nodded. "Well some day when we're all older we can have them then. Who knows, maybe you and Toby can have a few?" He chuckled as she swatted at him.

"He'll me back any minute now, I'll leave you to talk to him. I bet he's pretty good at the whole comforting thing."

Carrie smiled. "Thanks Lucas."

Lucas pulled her into a hug. "No problem."

* * *

Lucas was sitting in the library reading a book for his class when someone sat down next to him. He looked over to see Brooke smiling at him. 

"So a little birdie tells me you were pretty amazing at making her feel better yesterday."

Lucas smiled bashfully and shrugged.

Brooke sighed, smiling at him sincerely. "Thanks Luke…it really means a lot to me that you helped her, and I know it meant a lot to Carrie too."

Lucas smiled. "It was no problem."

Brooke met his eyes. "What do you think it would have been like?" she asked quietly. "If…"

"I think you would have been a great mom."

Brooke smiled and then chuckled. "Well I don't know about that."

"Yes you would. You would've been great…you will be one day."

"You don't think my kid will be a total train wreck? I mean, I haven't exactly had the best examples, except for when I lived with Karen of course."

"You'd figure it out. They might be a little spoilt," he chuckled, "and you know their taste in music will be very questionable." Brooke hit him on the arm and he grinned. "But they'll turn out okay."

Brooke smiled and leant her head against his shoulder. "Well you can take care of the music," she murmured, and she felt Lucas kiss the top of her head. "So, what are you reading?" she asked.

"Well…"

* * *

_**Please review! **I know the whole thing with Carrie wasn't very centred on BL, but I wanted them to revisit some of their past (especially since I've just been watching s1!). I hope you liked it anyway._

_There was some stuff vaguely brushed over in this chapter that'll be focused on later. Just dropping little issues and hints in for now I guess._


	9. Rough Night

_So, my wonderful reviewers, the new chapter is here! A lot of issues touched upon in the last chapter are developed a little more here, and I like this chapter quite a lot, so I hope you do too…_

Brooke was lying on Lucas' bed in his room one day, flicking through the channels on TV. Lucas was sitting at his desk writing something.

Finally he stood up, and snapped the book next to him shut.

"Finished. At last."

"Can I read it?"

"My paper?…If you really want," he chuckled.

Brooke shrugged and he hadn't it to her. Her eyes skimmed over the first couple of lines and she noted the eloquent writing and perceptive points. She put it down, "It looks good."

"You got bored?"

"I have a very short attention span."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, well…I don't care if it's boring. It's hard to make a paper analysing Harper Lee's writing techniques exciting." He flopped down on the bed next to Brooke, and picked up the remote.

"There's nothing on," Brooke said, before he had even changed channel.

"You sure?"

"I've been lying here for ages – I must have gone through all the channels a hundred times. Trust me, there's nothing on."

Lucas laughed, "Okay, what should we do?"

Brooke shrugged and slid a hand beneath his wrist, cupping it in her palm. Lucas tensed for a second, shocked at how her touch could still do that: send a shiver through him. "I could read you palm," she said.

"Can you do that?"

"Um…sure, why not." She took his wrist in her hands, and ran a finger along one of the lines.

Lucas watched her as she furrowed her brows. The light touch of her fingers was making his hand tingle.

"Well," Brooke began, "Your life line is pretty long."

"And which one's that?"

Brooke hesitated for a second and than pointed to one. Lucas chuckled, "You have no idea what you're talking about, do you?"

"Just shut up and listen, okay? I'll make it good."

He smiled and complied. Brooke traced a finger along the line she had indicated, Lucas felt her finger slow as it moved and saw her expression change for a second.

"What?" She looked up and met his eyes, his expression was questioning but gentle. She smiled quickly and shook herself, "Nothing."

She went back to looking at his palm, her hand moving more steadily now.

"So. Your lifeline is long, see, it goes right around your thumb her."

"Does yours do that?"

Brooke shook her head, "I used to think I would die young because my life line is really short. 'Live fast, die young' that's what I wanted," she laughed. "I was going through a rebel phase. But I noticed the other day my life line's actually longer than I thought, the last bit just looks a little different."

"So you don't want to die young anymore?"

Brooke shook her head and smiled, "Nope."

She lifted her finger and placed it on the next line, "And this is your love line. See these little lines going across it? Your love life's got a few hazards in it."

Lucas laughed, "Right, well I could have guessed that."

She chuckled.

"What about yours?" Lucas took Brooke's hand, and examined her palm. "Hmm…yup, lots of lines." He held his own next to hers. "They look pretty similar actually."

"Yeah, well, most palms do."

Lucas was still looking at their love lines however…the matching courses and crossings made him smile. Brooke looked up at him and noticed the smile on his face. He caught her eye and she looked down, feeling her cheeks redden just slightly. Oh my god, she couldn't believe he actually had her blushing just with a look.

Carrie came in, and they both looked up quickly.

"Hey B, Loverboy," she said, nodding to each of them.

Brooke greeted her, and Lucas propped himself up on his elbows, looking puzzled, "You know, I've been meaning to ask: how exactly did I get stuck with that nickname?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Because Carrie is insane."

Carrie grinned, "It's our little joke."

"No it's not," Brooke interrupted, "It's _your_ little joke."

"Fine, whatever. Anyway, you should be pleased," she said, turning to Lucas, "it's better than Broody or whatever the hell else she calls you."

"My names are great! He got off better than Haley."

"That is true," Carrie conceded.

Lucas watched the two girls, shaking his head.

"Anyway," Carrie said, "I just came in to grab some books, and tell you that Dave is coming round later so you'd better be ready to go out."

"Where?" Brooke asked.

"It's a surprise!" Carrie grinned before heading out of the room, calling "See you later," over her shoulder.

Brooke turned to Lucas, "You wanna come out later?" she asked.

He shrugged, letting his head fall back on her pillow, "Sure, why not."

"Okay, well I'm going to take a shower," she said standing up. "You can hang out here I guess…" she looked around the room briefly, "Just don't break anything," she winked, before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Wo it's hot," Brooke said, as she leant against the bar while Lucas ordered some more drinks for them from the bartender in Dave's chosen club. 

"Well there's a lot of people in here," Lucas said, smiling as he looked at Brooke. She was glowing just a little from dancing, and her eyeliner had got to the stage he loved most where it was just smudged enough to make her look ridiculously sexy.

"Broody?"

"What? Sorry." He realised he may have been staring just a little.

Brooke smiled to herself.

"Okay, operation for this evening is to get Toby and Carrie together, okay?" Brooke said, as they received their drinks.

Lucas chuckled. "Okay, and how do we do that matchmaker?"

Brooke smirked. "Just follow my lead, kay?" She patted his stomach before she moved away through the crowds of people in the club, and Lucas chuckled and followed her.

"Carrie!" Brooke greeted her as she approached the booth where she was sitting.

"Brooke!" Carrie imitated. "What's up? Get bored of Loverboy?"

Brooke ignored her question with a roll of her eyes. "I just came to let you know that we might get bored after a little while and leave okay? So you might want to fix a ride back with Toby."

Carrie narrowed her eyes. "Brooke…what are you doin'?"

Brooke matched Carrie's look. "Nothin'. Why…does it seem like I'm doing something?"

Carrie paused as she watched Brooke carefully. Brooke raised an eyebrow very slowly. "Would you like me to be doing something…say, setting you up with Toby maybe?"

"Would you like _me_ to be doing something?" Carrie countered, "Say, I don't know, setting you up with - "

Brooke cut in quickly. "Carrie I would like to remind you that some relationships are a lot more complicated than others and do not call to be meddled in."

Lucas chuckled as he stood by the table, watching the girls' antics.

"And Brooke I'd like to remind you that if some people would stop being so stubborn they could see that in fact certain aforementioned relationships are actually very simple due to the fact that the two people in question are totally and completely in l -"

"Carrie!"

Carrie stopped. "…What?" she asked, her eyes flashing mischievously.

Brooke hesitated. "Fine, I'll butt out."

Carrie grinned. "I never asked you to. I have no problem with you setting me up with Toby, because I, unlike some people, can admit it when a great potential relationship is staring me in the face."

Lucas looked down, and Carrie noticed it quickly. "Yeah, I'm talking to you too Loverboy."

"Hey, I am staying out of this," he said, holding up his hands and laughing.

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Fine, you guys stay in your little world of denial. I, however, am going to talk to Toby." She smirked at them both, and got up. After two steps she whirled around but Brooke was already up.

"No you don't! You just said you were going to talk to him."

"Yeah, except he's probably deep in conversation with someone else right now and I really wouldn't want to interrupt - "

"Carrie this is a club, no one has deep conversations here. Now go! NOW!"

Carrie mumbled something and then slouched off.

"I swear that girl will be the end of me. She has more self confidence than anyone I've ever met until it comes to the stuff she really cares about."

Lucas laughed to himself.

"What?"

He hesitated. "Nothing," he said smiling, "Just reminds me of someone, that's all."

She gave him a look and he raised his eyebrows at her, but she merely looked away, refusing to challenge his comment because she knew it was true.

Lucas bit his lip and hesitated, and then took a breath. Reaching out a hand he said, "Brooke…about that."

Her head snapped round and she looked up at him, her eyes wide.

Lucas opened his mouth, and was about to speak when a commotion of shouts broke through the music.

They both looked around, and saw where it was coming from. Pushing his way to the front of the crowd, Lucas saw Drake holding some guy by the front of his shirt, yelling at him. Brooke came up behind him and stood on tiptoe to see what was going on. She felt Lucas reach out an arm and hold her back, his fingers brushing against her side.

"Hey!" Lucas called. "Drake, let him go."

Another guy standing near them turned to Lucas. "You know this guy?"

"He goes to my college," Lucas said. He saw someone else pushing through the crowd and Toby and Carrie came into the space that had formed in the crowd.

Toby went forward and tried to break up the fight that was beginning between Drake and the other guy. Lucas went to help him and they dragged the two guys apart. Other people in the club were starting to jostle each other, either trying to see what was happening or get away from the fight. An argument appeared to be breaking out over how it had started.

Drake rounded on Lucas, who was holding him back. Toby was making sure the other guy was okay.

"What the fuck are you doing man!" Drake shouted, "Get the hell off me!"

Lucas gave a dry chuckle and moved closer to Drake, his expression menacing. "After what you did to Carrie, I will have no problem beating the hell out of you, okay?" he said quietly, "So don't give me a reason to."

Drake laughed. "Carrie? What the hell? I have no doubt you'd like to smash my face in, but it sure as hell isn't cause of Caroline Grey."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. Toby had turned to look at Drake, overhearing Carrie's name.

Drake continued, still looking at Lucas. "Feeling a little threatened man? You know…you're not officially _dating_ her. You won't be able to keep a hold on her forever."

Lucas smirked. "You think I'm threatened by you? Believe me man, you're the last thing on my mind. Now get out of here while you can still walk out."

Toby took a step closer to Drake, and Lucas noticed him rolling his sleeves up out of the corner of his eye; he knew Toby had been itching to pay Drake back for what he had done to Carrie, and would have done weeks ago had she not begged him not to.

Drake rolled his eyes theatrically, but Lucas noticed he took a step back. "Forget it man. You don't want to fight me."

"Oh yeah?" Toby stepped up.

Drake's face hardened. "Fine. You and me," he nodded to Lucas, "I got nothing to do with you Toby." He shoved Lucas backwards, but he stood firm.

Lucas felt someone come up behind him, and felt Brooke's hand on his arm. "Come on Luke, he's not worth it. Lets just go." She again felt his arm wrap round her from the front, keeping her behind him, protecting her.

"You know, you might want to listen to your skank Lucas - "

The rest of the sentence never left his mouth. Lucas punched him, sending him reeling sideways.

There were mixed cries of a shocked "Luke!" from Brooke, and an appreciative "Go Lucas!" from Carrie, who was quite enjoying this event, despite the slightly tense atmosphere.

Drake straightened himself, wiping his nose. "Oh come on, she's so not worth getting into a fight over," he taunted.

Lucas stepped forward but was suddenly hit out of nowhere by another guy. He stepped back, raising a hand to his lip, and saw one of Drake's friends standing there. Toby let out a cold laugh, and immediately punched the guy, sending him straight to the floor.

Before a full-scale fight could break out Lucas grabbed the front of Drake's shirt, pushing him into one of the large pillars in the club.

"Stay away from Carrie," he said menacingly. "_And stay away from Brooke_. If I ever hear you've touched either of them again we're going to have another little chat, okay? And I don't want that to happen. Because I never want to talk to you again."

He shoved him against the pillar, and then stepped back. Toby looked at Drake and shook his head, and then went back into the crowd, taking Carrie's hand and pulling her towards the exit.

Lucas turned around and saw Brooke. She approached him, and he slipped a hand onto her back. "Come on," he said quietly, guiding her out through the people.

They came out onto the street and saw Toby and Carrie haling a cab. "Come on!" Toby called, opening the door as one pulled up. They hurried over and got in, and they all leant back against their seats in silence as it pulled away.

"So…" Carrie said into the silence, "Rough night, huh?"

Toby looked at her and then chuckled, and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against him. Brooke leant her head on Lucas' shoulder as they all smiled at each other. Lucas couldn't help a small smile from forming on his face. "He was kind of asking for it…"

* * *

Brooke stopped outside her room as Carrie went inside, saying goodnight to Toby shyly as she did so. 

Toby turned to Lucas. "You were pretty awesome tonight dude."

Lucas looked down. "Yeah, um, I know you were kind of looking forward to beating the crap out of him…sorry I…deprived you of that."

Toby laughed. "It's cool. It was almost more fun to watch it. And hey, he did insult your girl, not mine man." He raised his eyebrow at them both, and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Toby smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, night man."

Toby headed up off the corridor, and Lucas turned to Brooke.

She bit her lip, a reached forward, lightly brushing his lip where it was bleeding a little. "So…" she started, looking at the blood on her finger. "He's right." She looked up and smiled. "You were pretty awesome."

"Look Brooke, I know you don't like me hitting people…"

Brooke laughed. "I think we can make exceptions!"

Lucas chuckled and looked down.

"Thanks Luke," Brooke said sincerely. He looked up. "For what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…defending my honour." She giggled and he laughed, pulling her into a hug. "Anytime Cheery, anytime…"

* * *

Brooke came into Lucas' room and flopped down on his bed. "Kill me now." 

Lucas put down the text book he was reading and swivelled his desk chair round. "What's wrong?"

"College. It bites."

He chuckled and came over to the bed, sighing as he sat down next to her. "No it doesn't. But I'll humour you. What happened this time?"

She groaned and rolled over, burying her head in his side. "I have to write a paper."

"Shock horror."

She sat up, glaring at him. "It's a really hard one."

"How long do you have to write it?"

"It's due Monday."

"Okay, I'll help you tomorrow."

"Thank you Lucas!" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you going to let me carry on working now?"

"Sure, knock yourself out." Brooke grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV, turning the volume down.

Lucas watched her for a second and smiled, and then turned back to his desk.

Freddie came in a few minutes later, and rolled his eyes when he saw Brooke. "You're in here again? Can't a guy have a little privacy?"

"Freddie, what do you want privacy for? It's not like there's anything you can do in front of Lucas that you can't do in front of me. In fact, you really should be more comfortable with me being here than him."

Freddie batted away her comment, and began searching through his wardrobe. "What's so ironic is that half the guys in this place would kill to have you in their rooms the whole time…but it's just wasted on me."

"Oh I don't know," Brooke said standing up and going over to Freddie, "We could probably still have some fun…" She pinched his ass and he glared at her. She winked and opened the door. "See you later gorgeous! You too Luke!"

Freddie watched her leave, shaking his head. "You gotta love her."

Lucas looked over his shoulder, and smiled.

* * *

Carrie came into the library and pulled out a chair at one of the long tables, sitting down and flipping open her copy of 'Twelfth Night' that she was studying. She got out a pen and sat staring at the page, tapping her pen against the table. 

Someone pulled out a chair next to her and she glanced up. "Oh hey Freddie."

"Carrie. What's up?"

"Not much…hey, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Are Lucas and Brooke like, in your room half the time?"

Freddie chuckled. "Yeah! And I'm guessing they're in yours the other half?" He grinned and Carrie nodded. "They spend way too much time together to not be dating," Freddie said.

"Exactly, which is why I think it's high time we did something about that."

"What? Them spending time together?"

"No! Them dating. Come on, don't you think they'd be so much happier if they just got over themselves and made out already?"

Freddie considered this. "Well, I guess I would have a lot less girls turning up at the door at all hours of the day if they knew Lucas was officially off the market."

Carrie laughed. "Do you get a lot?"

Freddie gave her a look. "You have no idea. Seriously, you'd think they'd get the message from the fact Brooke Davis is always lying around on his bed when they show up, but no, somehow they think they're still in with a chance."

"So what do you say?" Carrie asked with a grin. "You wanna help?"

"Sure, why not. So what do we do, stage an intervention or something?"

Carrie gave him a weird look. "Um…no mister AA, I was thinking we talk to them."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "That's such a girly way of sorting stuff out. I say we lock them in a room together for a couple of hours, should do the trick."

"Freddie, have you not been listening to yourself talking? They already spend hours in rooms together. And anyway, you're gay, I'm sure you can handle a little heart to heart."

"Hey, I resent that. I'll have you know I am a very macho homosexual."

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just talk to him, okay? And report back."

Freddie pouted. "Fine. But we're not gonna get all sleepovery and have a pillow fight or anything."

Carrie gave him another look, eyebrows raised.

"Well maybe just a short one…"

* * *

"So remind me what we're doing again?" Brooke asked, as Carrie dragged her into their favourite coffee shop. 

"We're getting coffee," Carrie said, as if it were obvious.

"Okay, and now remind me why you dragged me away from a perfectly good episode of ER to do this, when I'm not even really very thirsty?"

Carrie rolled her eyes as she ordered two Caramel machiattos for them.

"I thought you were on a diet?" Brooke interjected. Carrie glared at her and waved a hand. "Don't remind me. And anyway, it's allowed because caramel machiattos are the only drink for deep serious talks."

"Is that what we're doing?"

"Yes. Now sit." She pushed Brooke into a large armchair and sat down facing her.

"You know, the enforced comfort thing is a little weird Carr. Kind of…Spanish inquisition crossed with my grandma…what's going on?"

"We need to talk."

Brooke faked tears. "Are you…are you breaking up with me?"

Carrie hit her playfully. "No! Now stop interrupting. We need to talk about Lucas."

Brooke made an 'oh' with her lips and then pouted. "Is this going to be one of those talks where you go on and on at me about how we should be together already?"

"Yes. Except this time I'm not backing down. Seriously Brooke. You have to do something. NOW."

"Carrie, I've already told you, this is a very sensitive subject. And I really don't know where Luke's head is at right now, and nothing's happened recently so - "

"So? When are you going to do something about that?"

Brooke sighed, and put down her coffee. "I don't know…I was thinking about it, you know. A few weeks ago…I was thinking I might just kiss him some day, just to see what he said."

Carrie laughed. "Now that's what I'm talking about! What happened to that idea?"

Brooke gave a little shrug. "He, er, told me about what happened with Peyton…and I just…wanted to think about that a little more first I guess."

Carrie gave her a sympathetic look. "You're still thinking about that, huh?"

Brooke shrugged. "How could I not be? I was telling the truth when I said I was okay about it, but it's still there…even though I promised Peyton I wouldn't dwell on it."

"Is it bothering you?"

Brooke chewed her lip. "I don't think so…it just, confuses me a little."

"Have you talked to him about it more?"

"No…I don't really want to bring it up. He seemed so sorry, I could see it was killing him. I'd rather just let him forget about it. And in a way, I'm almost glad it happened. I just feel…at least I know now…for sure…"

Carrie gave Brooke a questioning look.

Brooke sighed. "It's just…there was always this thought in the back of my mind, that he'd always wonder…what might have been. That maybe he'd always be comparing me to Peyton, whenever something went wrong he might be thinking…would it have been like that if I'd chosen Peyton? I know it's stupid," she said quickly, seeing Carrie's expression, "But it was just there, okay? Anyway, now at least…at least he knows. He's seen what it's like."

"And it's not what he wants."

Brooke gave a tiny smile. "Yeah. It's not."

Carrie grinned. "Because he wants you."

"Well I don't know about that."

Carrie rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Carrie, I don't know if he wants to be in a relationship right now. I mean, maybe he's enjoying just being single - "

"And maybe he's not. You know how you could find out? Talk to him!"

"I don't want to push it Carr. When he's ready, he'll tell me."

"Except maybe he's waiting for you. I mean, he did kind of make a move last year and get pretty cut down. Might be your turn now," she suggested.

Brooke bit her lip, thinking about this.

"Except you're scared."

"I'm not scared! I just…I don't want him to feel like it has to be right now. I want him to really be ready…because I want us to do it right this time."

Carrie was silent for a second, and then nodded. "Yeah I see what you mean. I mean, this time it's forever right?"

Brooke laughed lightly, and then shrugged. "I don't know…maybe…"

_**Please review!** _

_For the** next chapter** I want to do a Halloween ball…or at least a big party of some kind. The idea is sort of forming in my head at the moment…anyway if anyone has any suggestions of costumes and stuff (I'm thinking kind of a posh Halloween party right now, so anything along those lines) that would be awesome. And if there's anything you'd particularly like to happen at the party, let me know!_


	10. Party Party

_Sorry it's been a little while since I updated, I've been busy with exams and juggling two fics is pretty hard. Anyway here is the Halloween party as promised, but it's kind of morphed into something else as well now…oh well you'll see!_

_Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, they really force me to sit down and write even when I think I'm not in the mood, and then I end up enjoying it as always! Also, thank you all so much for your suggestions for costumes, I've tried to incorporate a few of them…

* * *

_

"So, what are we going to do on Halloween this year?" Carrie asked, as she and Brooke walked through campus on their way to get some lunch.

Brooke shrugged. "I dunno, hit a few parties, get a little drunk, eat some candy…why what did you have in mind?" She giggled, and Carrie laughed.

"Sound good to me. Now, the more important question, what are you going to wear?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow thinking, but at that moment they were interrupted by Dave jogging up to them. "Yo chicas, you going to get some food?"

"Yup."

"Can I come with?"

"If you promise never to call us chicas again."

"You got it."

Carrie chuckled and Brooke shook her head.

"So what were you…um…ladies, talking about?"

"Halloween."

"Ooh, deciding on costumes? May I recommend," he tipped his head on one side and looked at Carrie, "Um…sexy cowgirl. And…" he looked at Brooke, "Sexy Space chick."

"Yeah, in your dreams Dave," Carrie laughed.

"Wo wo wo, she gets cowgirl and I get space chick? What the hell is that?"

Dave shrugged and chuckled. "Sorry, you can be a sexy nurse if you want…in fact, I don't really mind - "

"As long as it's sexy, yeah we got it," Carrie cut in.

"Actually, I was thinking about Catwoman," Brooke said idly, as they continued walking.

Carrie smirked, but Dave's eyes lit up, "Now you're talking!"

"I know who'd like that!" Carrie taunted, a twinkle in her eye.

Brooke hit her on the arm as they made their way into the café, "Oh give it a rest!"

* * *

Brooke came into Lucas' room to see him working at his desk. He greeted her with a vague 'hey' and she went over to him and rested her hands on his shoulders, and her chin on top of his head. "Hey back atcha Broody, watcha doin'?" 

Lucas chuckled. "Learning."

"I see. Boring."

"And necessary."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"So have you thought about Halloween yet?" she asked, as she dropped down onto his bed.

He looked round from his desk. "Um…should I have?"

She gave him a look as if to say 'duh'. "Yes! It takes a lot of planning."

Lucas chuckled. "Okay, I'll get right to it after my Steinberg essay!" he quipped.

"You know, why do I get the feeling that you're not in the spirit of this holiday?"

"Brooke come on, it's barely a holiday. It's just something to satisfy our sugar urges till Thanksgiving and Pecan pie."

"Jeez, no need to be so cynical, Mr. Scrooge."

Lucas gave her a look. "He was Christmas."

She waved a hand, "Same difference. Anyway, you'd better get thinking about a costume, because I fully expect you to hit a few parties with me."

"Okay, fine, I'll think of something," he conceded. "Who are you gonna be?"

She shrugged and stood up, heading for the door. "Maybe Catwoman." She headed out, Lucas looked after her, eyebrow raised. Huh, maybe this holiday wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

"Now remind me why we're here again? I thought we were looking for Halloween costumes." 

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Well you never know, we might wear a ball gown as a costume. Anyway I just wanted to show you this shop because look how gorgeous they are!" She ran a hand over a deep purple dress, her face acquiring the look of someone tortured by something they couldn't have.

Brooke chuckled. "They are pretty amazing."

"Oh my god look at this one!" Carrie touched the edge of a dark red and black patterned dress. "Do you think it would clash with my hair?"

"No I think you'd look amazing in it. You know," Brooke said, eyes glinting, "I can think of someone else who I bet would agree…"

Carrie glared at her, "I guess I deserve that."

"Yeah, it's payback time. Which reminds me, I've been meaning to ask. What's going on with that anyway? Have you spoken to Toby much since last week?"

"You mean since he and Lucas beat the hell out of Drake in a club?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "He only hit him once."

Carrie laughed. "Anyway, yeah a little. I'm kind of…vaguely waiting for him to ask me out. Not that I think he will or anything," she added quickly.

"Carrie you just totally contradicted yourself. Which means you're making no sense, which means you're totally in love!" Brooke grinned.

Carrie rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going to pretend I understand you're logic, because as we both know you _never_ make sense, because you've been in love since forever and so live in a land of snowflakes and bluebells where everyone understands you whatever you say and where you and Lucas - "

Brooke cut her off. "Quit changing the subject! We were talking about this dress, and how you should get it and give Toby a total coronary when he sees you in it."

"But when would I wear it? It's not like I could wear it for Halloween, who would I be?"

Brooke shrugged and continued making her way through the shop, "I don't know, whoever…a hot girl in a dress, no once cares."

"But what's the fun in that? I love dressing up – you have to _be_ someone. Who wears a dress like that, like in a movie or something? Brooke?" She turned a corner and found Brooke standing staring at something.

"Oh my god, I think I'm in love."

"You're finally admitting it?"

Brooke didn't even reprimand her. "With this dress! Oh my god Carrie look at it."

Carrie did, and found Brooke was pretty much right. It was long and a deep shade of green, almost turquoise. It flowed downwards as if it was woven out of water and had a slightly curving neck with a hint of lace at the top. It was held up by thin straps and Carrie could see from the cut that it would fit Brooke like a dream.

"You have to try it on," she said immediately. "You just have to! Go now, try it on."

Brooke turned to her, her face stricken. "But then what if I love it? It's not like I can buy it."

"Yes you can! Come on didn't you just get some money from your parents."

"Carrie look around this shop! This is a New York boutique, this dress is probably more than a whole months allowance. I need to live on that money!"

"Yeah we'll worry about you eating later, for now just try it on, please!"

Brooke relented and took the dress through to a fitting room, where a shop assistant showed her into an area behind a thick red curtain.

Carrie waited tapping her foot, until Brooke pulled back the curtain a minute later.

Her jaw dropped and she stood speechless for a second. "Wow I swear…if I was gay…"

Brooke bit her lip, smiling. "Does it do it?"

"Yeah! It certainly does it!"

Brooke turned and looked at herself in the mirror, "Oh my god Carrie I want it so much!"

Carrie bit her lip, "Have you asked how much it costs?"

Brooke nodded slowly, cringing. "It's a lot."

Carrie hesitated. "Do you have it?"

Brooke nodded slowly again. "It would basically clean me out."

Carrie looked at Brooke's reflection in the mirror, then she shook her head. "Okay, we're going halves."

"No way! Carrie no."

"No, seriously, you just have to get it. Consider it your early birthday present."

"My birthday's not for months!"

"Then Christmas. I'm a little loaded right now I can afford it, and hey, we can just cut down on caramel machiattos next month."

Brooke turned to Carrie. "What about the other dress?"

Carrie gave a little shrug. "My birthday's in a month. I'll send a picture to my parents." She grinned and Brooke grinned back. "You have no idea how grateful - "

"Yeah yeah come on! I always wanted to see what they do when you actually buy something in one of these places…"

* * *

"It's so beautiful." 

"I know."

"I can't believe you actually own it."

"I know."

The two girls were sitting on Brooke's bed in her room, staring up at the dress that was hanging from the back of their door.

"So I've been thinking. You've gotta wear it right. So I was trying to think of who you could be, and I came up with…Titania."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "The queen of the fairies?"

"Very good! You know your Shakespeare. Yes, the queen of the fairies from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', one of my all time favourite plays," she added.

"Okay…then wouldn't I need an Oberon?"

Carrie tipped her head on one side, "Hmm…good point…somehow I don't see Lucas in tights…"

Brooke burst out laughing at the thought.

"Oh my god! You should get Freddie to be him!"

"Freddie?"

"Oh come on – King of the Fairies? That's good!"

Brooke cracked up laughing. "That is pretty good!" She continued to giggle and then stood up. "Well, as much as I hate to leave you…and the dress of course, I gotta go to class."

"Kay, while you're there try to think who I can be, I still have no ideas."

"Gotcha. Seeya chica."

Carrie gave her look.

"What? I just said Dave couldn't say it!"

Carrie shook her head as Brooke exited the room, a lay back on her bed, picking her book up from her bedside table. A few minutes later there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," she called. Toby stuck his head inside. "Um, hi! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, come in." Carrie smiled and moved up on her bed so Toby could sit down.

"Okay, I gotta be quick because I have a class, but…how would you like to go to the Ivory Ball?"

Carrie's eyes widened. "As in…New York social event of the year coming up in two weeks where the city's elite dance to fantastic music, drink ridiculously expensive champagne and generally make merry in one of the most exclusive venues in the country?"

Toby chuckled. "I see you know the advertising pitch! And, yeah."

"I would love to!"

"My aunt's on the committee that organises it, and so she got me a few tickets. I thought you might want to come with me." He gave a little shrug.

"Yeah, I will totally come with you."

"And then I've got a couple of spares, so I thought Brooke might want to come."

Carrie nodded. "Definitely. Oh, are you giving one to Lucas?"

Toby frowned for a second, and Carrie added quickly, "For Brooke!"

"Oh right," he smiled, "I thought for a second…never mind. Um, yeah definitely."

Carrie reddened. "I just thought…"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, well, it sounds amazing. Thanks so much Toby."

He smiled. "My pleasure. So, I'll…see you later."

"Yeah." She touched his hand briefly and he smiled before leaving the room.

Carrie held in her excitement till she was pretty sure he would be out of ear shot, and then threw her arms up in the air. "We're going to the Ivory Ball!"

"Damn," she muttered, as she lowered them, "Where is Brooke when you need her?"

* * *

Brooke was just as excited as Carrie was to hear about the Ivory Ball, and then even more so when Carrie reminded her it would be the perfect opportunity to wear her dress. 

The ball was the day after Halloween, so their plans for that night were a little overshadowed by their anticipation for the party to follow.

However, Halloween in the end was a _lot_ of fun. Although Dave (and Lucas) had been very disappointed when Brooke had informed them she would not be going as Catwoman, their spirits rose considerably when Carrie and Brooke turned up to the party as a devil and angel respectively.

"Wo! Hot stuff. That is a considerable amount of red leather you have on there Caroline Grey," Toby said, as they entered the house.

Carrie gave him a mock glare, and Brooke giggled.

Lucas turned around hearing Brooke's laugh, and tipped his head on one side, surveying the girls. "Well, it's not a black cat suit, but it'll do."

Brooke hit him playfully, and he chuckled. "It's awesome Cheery."

"Thank you. I think the wings are a nice touch."

"Well they kind of make the costume considering it's pretty much just a nightie apart form that," Carrie said.

Brooke elbowed her hard, and Carrie grinned. "Come on, lets do some damage."

* * *

"Oh my god Brooke, I swear: men are dogs." Carrie said, as she came into the kitchen of the house. 

Brooke chuckled. "It's taken you that long to figure it out Carr?"

"I've been hit on like a hundred times tonight."

Brooke turned to Carrie. "Carrie, I am wearing lingerie, okay? Do not complain to me about getting hit on."

Carrie chuckled. "Lucas hasn't been around to defend your honour?"

"No he has, but I've pretty much perfected the art of blowing people off by now…"

"Speaking of," Carrie nodded her head, indicating Lucas coming over. "Here comes Mr. Jones now."

"Oh! That's who he is? Indiana Jones, of course."

"You didn't get who I was?" Lucas said, catching one of her hands as he leant against the counter opposite her, and interlacing his fingers with hers.

"I kind of half figured it out," Brooke said, waving it away. "You need the hat."

"Yeah I had one, but I left it somewhere," Lucas looked around vaguely.

"Ooh do you have a wip?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow and Brooke shrugged. "Indian Jones always had a wip!"

He chuckled. "I had some rope – that's lying around somewhere too."

"Tut tut Broody, you gotta take better care of your stuff. You know, if some … arks needed raiding or whatever you'd be totally useless."

"What you don't think I'd make a good action hero?"

Brooke laughed and Lucas looked mock-offended.

"I think you'd be safer sticking with basketball."

"But action heroes get all the girls."

Brooke shrugged. "Not _all_ the girls."

Lucas smiled.

"Sports stars get a look in every now and again."

"Does that mean I have to be an Allstar before you'll date me?"

Brooke smirked. "Well I don't now…we'll see…you might have to at least turn pro."

Lucas chuckled and smiled at her, and she smiled back. Lucas had an urge to push the subject, but he figured now wasn't the time, so instead he pushed himself off the counter, tugging on her hand. "Come on, I wanna dance."

"Since when did _you_ ever drag _me_ off to dance?"

Lucas chuckled. "Oh I don't know, must be the action hero in me coming out."

"Broody, it's James Bond who dances…I don't think Indiana Jones ever does."

Lucas attempted to think of a witty comeback but failed, and by that time they had reached the main room in which people were dancing. So he just waved her away with a 'whatever', and she grinned, pleased with herself, as she slid her hands up his chest to his neck, and they began to dance.

* * *

"Ugh…" 

"Brooke, come on, you gotta get up."

"No."

"It's already twelve."

"Shit!" Brooke sat up quickly, and saw Carrie standing over her with her hands on her hips, looking a little the worse for wear, but upright at least.

"We need to get ready!"

"Exactly. We have manicures at one so hurry up."

"Okay, I'm up." She dragged herself out of bed and headed over to her dresser.

"What?" She asked suspiciously, as she caught sight of Carrie grinning in her mirror.

"Oh, nothing."

Brooke turned round, placing her hands on her hips. "What?"

"Saw Loverboy sneaking out of our room at 10 O'clock this morning."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "We didn't do anything Carrie. And he didn't sneak out anyway, he woke me up before he left."

"And then you went back to sleep! Brooke!"

"What? I was tired," Brooke said laughing.

"Tired huh? I wonder why…"

Brooke just gave her a look and turned back to her mirror. "But…" she raised an eyebrow and looked back over her shoulder. "Speaking of sneaking around in rooms, where were _you_ last night?"

Carrie reddened slightly, and shrugged. "Nowhere."

Brooke threw a pillow at her. "You so hooked up with Toby!"

Carrie caught the pillow and collapsed back onto her bed, grinning. "Maybe a little."

* * *

Lucas and Toby waited in the foyer of their apartment building, not talking much, a little nervous about the night. They heard the sound of high heels on the stairs and both looked up. 

"Wo…" Toby breathed.

Brooke smiled as she saw Lucas waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Her smile became intrigued as she approached him; he had a look on his face she had never seen before. Sort of happy and nervous and scared and amazed all at the same time.

"Hi," she said quietly as she stopped in front of him.

Lucas' voice caught in his throat, "Hi," he managed. "You look…beautiful." He could think of no better word…she was stunning and gorgeous and sexy and just … beautiful.

Her smiled widened a little and she rested a hand on his chest. "You don't clean up too bad yourself."

He chuckled, and she turned towards the door, he slipped a hand onto her back, unable to keep his eyes of her in this dress.

"So…are we getting a cab or what?" Carrie asked, as Toby led her to the door.

"Oh no, we're riding in style."

"A limo?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Please. Too tacky." He pushed open the door to reveal a 1965 black Bentley, hubcaps shining and fully equipped with a friendly chauffeur with a twinkle in his eye.

"Now you're just spoiling us!"

Toby and Lucas watched the girls descend the steps to the car excitedly.

"Remind me what we did to deserve them again?" Toby asked.

Lucas chuckled. "I don't know man…saved the world in a past life?"

"Dammit Brooke we didn't bring coats. It's gonna be freezing later," Carrie remembered, as they sat in the car on their way to the party.

"Well we did," Lucas said chuckling, "We figured you'd forget something as practical as coats so we picked them up from your room earlier."

"Oh my god Broody!" Brooke placed her hand on her heart.

Carrie bit her lip, smiling. "You guys! That's the sweetest thing ever!"

Toby grinned. "Yeah, we thought that deserved a little praise." Carrie kissed him briefly as a reward.

"Now, I have to warn you all about my aunt." Toby said.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she'll be lovely, she cannot be worse than Luke's family."

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah, especially when they're all together!"

"She's just a little…old world. She's big on the New York social scene and she's kind of into…all that kind of money stuff," he waved a hand.

"Hey, does this mean you're totally loaded?" Brooke asked.

Toby reddened slightly. "Um, a little."

Brooke nodded slowly, "Nice catch Carr."

Carrie rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Wow," Brooke breathed, as they all made their way into the party. The hall was decorated beautifully and was full of women in gorgeous dresses and men in smart tuxes all drinking flutes of the finest champagne. 

"Oh my god, Toby this is amazing."

Toby smiled and squeezed Carrie's hand. "Good." She grinned at him. "Okay, if you guys want to get some drinks I'm just going to find my aunt and say hi."

They nodded and went of to one of the long cloth covered tables.

Toby found his aunt and politely waited for her to finish a conversation about New Hampshire second homes before he greeted her.

"Toby! It's wonderful to see you darling I'm so glad you could come. Now where's this girl of yours, I'm dying to see her."

"Oh, she's over there getting a drink."

"The redhead?" she asked.

"Yup. Caroline Grey."

"So that's the future on the Harling dynasty?" she asked, smiling.

"Aunt Lizzie, it's our _first date_," Toby laughed.

Elizabeth chuckled. "I'm sorry my boy, you know you have to forgive my socialite ways. She's beautiful Toby," she said sincerely, and Toby smiled. "Thank you."

"I must ask, who's that other gorgeous girl she's talking to?"

"That's Brooke," Toby replied, "And the guy is my friend Lucas."

"I see. Quite a pair," Elizabeth said, approvingly. Toby rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later Aunt Lizzie," he said, kissing her on the cheek, and she waved him off, and watched him lead Caroline away to the dance floor.

Elizabeth smiled to herself as her eyes drifted back to Brooke and Lucas, who had continued talking. She loved young people, especially attractive ones. She hated how shallow this made her appear, but it was true; they reminded her of when she was a young deb, dating a string of eligible young bachelors.

She had a soft spot for young lovers; it always made her happy to see genuine feelings in a really good match. She watched as the girl giggled at one of the boy's jokes, as he smiled over the top of his champagne glass. Yes, she very much wanted to meet them.

* * *

Brooke was getting another drink after meeting what felt like a hundred people with the others when Elizabeth approached her. 

"Hello dear, I thought I'd just introduce myself. I'm Toby's aunt, Elizabeth Harling"

Brooke smiled as she heard this, and kissed the cheek the older woman offered. "Brooke Davis. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Harling. Thank you so much for the tickets, the party's wonderful."

"It was no trouble at all dear, and please, call me Elizabeth. Did you say your name was Brooke _Davis_?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes."

"It's probably just a coincidence, but your grandmother wasn't Annabel Davis by any chance? Formerly Annabel Sharp?"

Brooke smiled widely. "Yes she was! Did you know her?"

"I did as a matter of fact, gosh how wonderful that you're her granddaughter. Yes now I think about it you look very like her. Of course, I never knew her in her prime, but I hear she was quite stunning."

Brooke blushed slightly and smiled.

"I was very sad to hear she passed away."

Brooke nodded sadly. "She was an amazing woman, I miss her."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking about it. I meant to ask you about the striking young man you have with you; Lucas, I think Toby said his name was."

Brooke smiled and nodded. "Lucas Scott."

"You make a beautiful couple," Elizabeth commented, smiling.

Brooke smiled back. "Thank you."

"Boyfriend?"

"Um, friend."

Elizabeth hesitated, and then nodded, her eyes twinkling. "I see. Well, have a good night." She smiled at Brooke once more and then moved on. Brooke bit her lip, unable to stop the smile from returning to her own lips as she thought of what the woman had said.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a hand on her waist. "You ready to dance now?" His voice was soft in her ear as he stood behind her.

She turned around, grinning. "Definitely."

* * *

The slow notes of 'The Way You Look Tonight' drifted across the room, and couples moved a little closer together on the dance floor. 

As Lucas felt Brooke gently rest her head on his shoulder and give a little sigh, he thought to himself that he had a pretty good idea of what Frank Sinatra was singing about.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight._

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

Brooke breathed in the smell of Lucas' neck as they danced, letting him guide her through the steps, feeling safe with his arm firmly round her, and her hand closed in his.

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

As the song drew to a close Brooke looked up at Lucas, and found his eyes already on her. She froze as her lips came tantalizingly close to his, and then opened her mouth to say something, but found she had nothing to say.

He hesitated for a second, and then dipped his head, till she could feel her breath mix with his. Her heart rate doubled and her eyes half closed, and then suddenly a new, faster, song began, jerking them both out of the moment.

She looked up at Lucas, and saw him smiling sadly. "Thanks for the dance Brooke," he whispered. She gave him the tiniest of smiles, and he leant forward slowly and kissed her on the cheek. She closed her eyes for a second, savouring the feel of his lips on her skin, and then he slid his hand into hers and they left the dance floor.

* * *

"Can you imagine living this kind of life?" Lucas asked, as he and Brooke surveyed the room in front of them. 

"God it used to be my dream," Brooke said, watching all the elegant women moving round the room, dipping in and out of conversations.

Lucas looked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah! When I was younger my grandmother would occasionally take me to these kind of parties, and I loved it so much. She would always get me a new dress, and do my make-up, or, as much make-up as a seven year old wears, and she would take me round with her."

Lucas smiled as he thought of little Brooke being shown of to all her grandmother's waspy friends.

"I bet they loved you."

Brooke laughed. "They would all pinch my cheeks and tell me how cute I was. And, well you know me, I always did like being the centre of attention!"

Lucas chuckled and Brooke smiled. "I kind of miss it."

He wrapped an arm round her and rubbed her back. "Because you miss her."

Brooke nodded and leant her head on his shoulder. "Yeah…she was the only member of my family I ever really felt close to."

Lucas looked down at her. "She'd be really proud of you Brooke."

Brooke smiled up at him. "Thanks Luke."

* * *

Brooke laughed as Lucas twirled her off the dance floor and over to where Carrie and Toby had just appeared. 

Toby laughed as they came to a stop. "Guys this has been awesome but it's getting late. Do you think I should call the driver?"

Brooke looked up at Lucas, and he shrugged. "Sure, we don't want to be here when everyone starts leaving."

Brooke nodded in agreement, and Toby brought out his phone.

"Oh Toby, I'm just going to say thank you to your aunt, is she around?" Lucas asked.

"Oh yeah, she's just over there," Toby pointed him in the right direction, and Lucas went over.

"Hi Mrs Harling. I'm Lucas Scott. I just wanted to thank you for - "

"Oh it was my pleasure," she cut him off. "It's lovely to meet you Lucas. I was talking to your girl earlier." She stopped as she saw Lucas open his mouth to say something, and waved him away. "Your _friend_, sorry," she corrected herself, eyes twinkling once more. Lucas chuckled and looked down.

"Anyway, I wanted to advise you to hold on to that one," she gave him a look, "I don't know whether you noticed but she attracted quite a bit of attention this evening. She's the most beautiful girl in here, and she clearly has a bit of a soft spot for you. Now, I happen to pride myself on being rather a good matchmaker. I'll tell you, if I was at NYU right now you two would have been together months ago. Sadly, I'm no longer 19," she smiled, "So this is the best I can do."

Lucas chuckled, "Well thank you for the advice Mrs Harling." He looked over his shoulder at Brooke and Carrie talking, and Elizabeth saw his eyes dance as he watched her. He turned back and smiled. "I fully intend to take it."

"Sooner rather than later I hope," Elizabeth said, and patted his arm. "It was good to meet you Lucas." She smiled once more, and then moved off into the crowd. Lucas grinned to himself, and his eyes turned back to Brooke. She looked up and saw him watching her, and gave him a little smile. He returned it, and then she rolled her eyes and waved him over.

"Get over here," Brooke said, as he came into her reach and she pulled his hand. He chuckled and wrapped an arm round her waist, pulling her towards him and dropping a kiss on her head.

Carrie smiled and them both and Lucas turned to her. "So where's Toby?"

"He just went to get our coats," she explained, and a second later Toby was approaching them, the coats over his arm.

Lucas took Brooke's and slid it onto her shoulders, and she leaned back against him once it was on, wanting him to wrap his arms round her again. She smiled to herself as she felt his hands rest on her hips, where they remained as Toby checked on the whereabouts of the car.

"Okay, all set. He's waiting outside." Toby said, as he flipped his phone shut.

Lucas took a step back from Brooke, supporting her with his hands until she no longer leaned back, and then slipping his hand into hers.

They headed outside into the cool night breeze, and made their way to the car.

"Aw, it's such a beautiful night!" Brooke said, and she looked up at the stars above them. Lucas looked down at her and smiled. "Yeah, it really is."

* * *

_Phew! Long chapter, so **please review! **I hope you enjoyed the parties, and please don't kill me about the almost-kiss!_

_I'm afraid next week I have a friend staying with me so I doubt I'll be able to update. Sorry about that but I'll try to get a new chapter up in a little over a weeks time._

_Also, added disclaimer: I don't own the song 'the way you look tonight' or Frank Sinatra...cos that would be weird..._


	11. Romantic dinners

_Hey people! So this story is back after the mini hiatus, sorry about that! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone liked Toby's grandmother, I kinda liked her too! And I knew the almost kiss would make you all groan, but trust me, the wait will be worth it in the end._

_Btw, you've probably realised that lots of stuff that happens is missed out in this fic, if that makes any sense…I mean that I don't write everything that happens to them. For instance, although this is the first time Haley and Nathan are featuring, it's not the first time they've seen them so far this semester._

_Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

_

Brooke knocked the ball out of Lucas' hands and giggled as he pouted at her.

It was the beginning of one of their afternoon practices, and they were mucking around in the gym before the coach arrived. Some of the other cheerleaders were stretching in a corner, and Carrie was laughing with Molly as they watched the basketball players goofing off.

"Would you give me the ball back?" Lucas said chuckling, taking a step towards her as she spun it in her hands.

"You gotta learn to keep a hold of it better Broody," she said, shaking her head. "You're never going to win any games if you just let the other players tip it out of your hands like that."

Lucas gave her a look, and she giggled again. "Fine. But one of these days you've got to show me how to do those free throw things again. You said you would."

"Again? Brooke, I've taught you like twenty times."

"Yeah, but not since high school! That was ages ago Luke, and I have a terrible memory."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Fine, but not now, I have to warm up."

Brooke looked around. "I don't see anybody else warming up Broody. Toby is…making out with Carrie," she said, spying them in a corner, "Brett is…oh, making out with Courtney, and Dave…well he's not making out with anyone but that's no surprise."

Lucas chuckled.

"So you've got nothing to do but play with me," Brooke finished, grinning at him.

He smiled. "Fine, but could you at least give me the ball?"

She tipped her head on one side. "Um, nope."

He took another step towards her, his fingers reaching out just a little towards her stomach. "You sure."

She glanced down, and gave him a warning look. "Luke…"

He raised an eyebrow, and held out a hand for the ball. She shook her head, at the same time trying to take another step away from him, but he had already grabbed her and was tickling her stomach.

"Okay, so not fair!" she said between laughing. "I thought we agreed you were never allowed to do that again!"

He chuckled, and grabbed the ball out of her hands, keeping an arm round her waist. "I did warn you," he whispered over her shoulder.

She looked round at him, and glared, but he just smiled back, releasing her and heading up the court with the ball, sending it through the net for a perfect three pointer.

"Show off," Brooke called after him, and he turned and grinned at her.

"Brooke!" Brooke turned towards the voice calling her. It was Stacy, the team captain.

"I gotta go warm up," she said, turning back to Luke and rolling her eyes. She found Stacy incredibly annoying, and she had been even more of a bitch since her boyfriend had dumped her.

"Seeya later." She blew him a kiss and headed over to the others, to start stretching.

Lucas looked after her, shaking his head, and then turned back to the net to continue practising.

A ball bounced past him and he saw Drake go a pick it up, before heading back to the other end of the court. He glanced after him, sighing, as he saw him cast a dirty look in his direction.

Basketball practices had been a little tense since the incident with Drake in the nightclub. Although it had never been spoken about, because none of the guys involved wanted their coach hearing about it, both Toby and Lucas could feel Drake glaring at them constantly whenever they were in the gym.

Today however, Lucas had other problems…

"Hey Luke."

Lucas looked round, his neck stiffening. He hated being called Luke by anyone other than his close friends, and the voice he recognised definitely didn't fit into that category.

"Hi Stacy," he said, before turning back to the basket, and taking another shot.

She walked casually round to his side, "So, what's up?"

"Not much." He jogged to get the ball, and continued shooting. Stacy rolled her eyes to herself, she was obviously going to have to push a little harder. "So I was wondering, if you'd maybe like to come out with me on Friday?"

Lucas' head jerked round. He was used to girls hitting on him, although it always made him feel a little uncomfortable he usually managed to brush it off in his normal gentlemanly way. But actually asking him out?

"Um, I don't think that's be a good idea," he stuttered. He always hated doing this, but there was no way he was going out with Stacy. For one thing, Brooke hated her.

"Why not?" she asked, taking a step closer to him. "You never know, you might actually enjoy yourself."

"I just don't think I really want to be dating right now," he said, glancing over towards the other cheerleaders, trying to catch Brooke's eye so she'd come over and get him out of this situation.

Stacy noticed where he was looking. "You know, you've gotta stop waiting for her. She doesn't want to be in a relationship Luke."

Lucas frowned at her. "Firstly, it's Lucas, okay? And secondly, as far as I'm aware, you and Brooke aren't friends, so forgive me if I ignore your judgement on her."

Stacy rolled her eyes. "We're one the same squad Luke, come on, you know how girls talk. Just because we're not best friends doesn't mean I don't know what she wants. Brooke's a party girl; she's just having some fun right now. So why don't you do the same?"

"Look Stacy, no offence, but I just don't want to date you right now, okay? I've gotta go warm up." He turned away and went to join the team.

Stacy's nostrils flared. God, why did guys have to be so difficult! She flounced off back to the cheerleaders, ignoring the look she received from Brooke.

"What was that all about?" Carrie asked Brooke in an undertone, as they watched Lucas walk away from Stacy.

Brooke frowned to herself. "I don't know. But knowing Stacy, it probably wasn't anything good."

Carrie glanced at her friend. "Well, I'm sure it was no big deal," she said after a minute, "Lucas wouldn't look twice at Stacy Pinkerton."

Brooke bit her lip, but nodded. She shook herself and went to take part in the warm ups.

* * *

When practice was over, Brooke and Carrie hung around outside the gym, waiting for the guys to come out. 

"Hey babe," Toby greeted Carrie, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Lucas smiled at Brooke, who smiled back. They began making they're way outside, and Brooke paused for a minute before asking, "So what did Stacy want?"

She watched Lucas carefully, and saw him roll his eyes. "She was just being her usual irritating self. She, er…asked me out."

Brooke eyes widened, and she nodded slowly. "Oh. So what did you say?"

"No, of course!" Lucas chuckled. "There's no way I'm gonna go out with her."

Brooke found she felt very relieved, and Lucas saw a smile break out over her face. "Oh! Okay, well, cool."

He continued to look at her. "Why? What if I'd said yes?"

Brooke looked up at him. "Um, well…you'd be going out with her."

"And what if I was going out with her?" he pushed. He wanted Brooke to say something, anything that might clarify her feelings right now.

Brooke hesitated but then shrugged. "I guess you'd have to get a second job or something, I hear Stacy's not a cheap date." She gave a slightly strained smile.

Lucas nodded. "Well I guess it's a good thing I said no then."

Their eyes met, and he looked at her intensely, but she looked down after a second, and just nodded. They came outside, and Lucas sighed slightly as the cold air hit them. He folded his arms as their made their way back to their dorm rooms.

* * *

"Okay, it's here!" Carrie came into her and Brooke's room, holding something above her head. 

"What is it?" Brooke asked, looking up from her desk.

"The paper. With _somebody's _article on the second page!"

"Oh no," Brooke groaned.

"Can I see?" Lucas asked, looking up from his gameboy, grinning.

"No, it was terrible!" Brooke whined.

"Yeah sure." Carrie grinned at Brooke and handed it to him. He flipped the page to Brooke's article.

Despite herself, Brooke came and sat next to him on the bed, peering over his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm reading it." He said, tickling her lightly in the ribs.

"It's my article." She shoved him over, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Exactly, you already read it."

"Well I want to read the others."

"Get your own then." He tickled her harder, still reading at the same time, and she giggled and grabbed his wrist, holding it still while she read.

Carrie smirked to herself. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on what she was looking for. Grinning, she picked it up and pointed the camera at them.

There was a soft 'click' and Brooke's head snapped up.

"What?" said Carrie innocently.

"That's mine!"

"Exactly, I was taking a picture for you."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Why do people always take pictures of us?" Lucas asked.

"Cause we're so pretty, ain't that right Broody?"

"Damn straight."

Carrie chuckled. "It's because you guys look so cute together. And it's photographic evidence against your 'just friends' line."

Brooke glared at her and Lucas just shook his head. "I'll be wanting those negatives," Brooke said, eyes narrowed.

"Oh no way, I'm sending this to Haley!"

Lucas groaned; Haley would go on about it for weeks!

* * *

"Come on, we're going to Haley and Nathan's," Brooke stuck her head into Lucas' room to announce this fact. 

He groaned, "It's so far, can't they come here?"

"Quit being a baby, and no, because then we'd miss out on Hales' cooking."

"Fine, I'm coming." He stood up, stretching, and followed her out of the door.

"We haven't seen them in ages Luke. You really should be more upbeat about visiting your brother," Brooke scolded him.

"We saw them last week Brooke." Lucas said, "But I wanna see them," he assured her, "I'm just tired." He chuckled and Brooke gave him a look.

"What? I am. I had to write a really long paper last night."

"Oh yeah, and we all know how hard that is for you," she said sarcastically. "Would you hurry up, I'm starving!"

They arrived at the apartment, and Brooke opened the door and went through to the kitchen. Haley looked up and smiled when she saw them.

"Hey Brooke! What's up?"

"We just thought we'd come and see our wonderful friend Haley."

Haley gave her a look, "Yeah, sure. Hey Luke."

"Hey," Lucas smiled from where he was leaning against the doorframe.

"Mmm, it smells really good," Brooke said, sticking her finger in the sauce Haley was cooking.

"No way Tigger! Nathan and I are having a romantic dinner and you're not invited. Sorry, but not today."

Brooke pouted, "What is it, you're anniversary or something?"

"No, but we don't need an excuse to spend some time together."

"Vomit. Fine, well if you're going to throw us out then me and Broody can go have our own romantic dinner," she grabbed his hand and left the kitchen. Lucas laughed and threw a "Bye Hales," over his shoulder before they left.

Haley shook her head, laughing, and went back to cooking.

"Did I just see Brooke and Lucas leaving?" Nathan asked, coming into the kitchen and taking off his jacket.

"Yeah, they showed up in search of food but I turned them away because _we_ are having a romantic dinner." She turned around to face him, smiling.

"We are? Cool." He suddenly noticed her apron. "When did you turn into a Stepford wife?"

Haley laughed, "I got home and I felt like cooking, so shut up and take advantage, because I don't do it often."

"Yeah I know," Nathan muttered.

"Hey! I'm a good wife."

He laughed, "You're a great wife." He wrapped his arms around her and dropped a kiss on her head. "I love you."

She smiled and turned round in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. "I love you too."

"What are we having?" Nathan asked.

"Steak."

His eyes lit up, "Did I mention I love you?"

"You can tell me again," she giggled, leaning up so her lips reached his.

"I love you," he whispered before their lips met.

* * *

"So where do you want to go?" Lucas asked Brooke, as they wandered back along the streets. 

She considered, "I kind of feel like Italian."

He laughed, "There's a great Italian place at the end of our street," he reminded her, "we're not coming all the way over just to go back. Lets find somewhere round here."

"Since when did you get adventurous?"

He gave her a look, "Brooke I've been here like ten times, and you've been here about a hundred, we're hardly in un-chartered territory!"

"Fine fine," she waved this away, "There's a nice Chinese place a couple of blocks away."

He agreed, and they walked there together.

"Wow this is delicious," Lucas said, as they began eating their food.

"Isn't it? I came here a couple of times with Nate and Hales last year and it's so good."

"It's not as good as that place in Tree Hill though, what was that called? With the dumplings."

"Oh yeah, I know! Where we went just before graduation. You're right, that was amazing."

Lucas smiled as he remembered the night. He caught Brooke's eye and she smiled back at him, before looking back at her food.

"Were there any nice places in San Francisco?" she asked.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah I guess. There was a really nice French restaurant down near the piers."

Brooke nodded and smiled, taking a sip of her drink. "I remember when I went to Paris when I was younger with my parents, they took me to the most amazing place. The food was incredible. I gotta say, the French really know what they're doing in the kitchen!"

Lucas chuckled. "Yup, I guess they beat us on that."

"What's the best restaurant you've ever been to?" Brooke asked.

Lucas smiled and shrugged. "Somewhere with you."

Brooke gave him a little smile, touched.

"The company makes all the difference," Lucas said as he lifted his glass. He took a sip and glanced at Brooke over the top of his drink.

She smiled. "You're right. My favourite is still a little place in Tree Hill called Karen's Café."

Lucas tapped his glass as he set it down, "You know, I think I've been there a couple of times."

Brooke chuckled and Lucas grinned. "It kind of feels like home, you know?" she said.

He nodded. "Yeah, it does."

* * *

"So how's your major going?" Lucas asked, as their plates were taken away. 

"Pretty good actually. I'm really enjoying writing for the paper and stuff as well. But I don't know…the idea of actually being a journalist for my career scares the hell out of me. I mean, I don't think I'd have any idea what to do."

Lucas chuckled. "I'm sure you'd pick it up pretty quickly. And anyway, it's not as if that's set in stone, you can be anything you want."

Brooke grinned. "Except for a doctor or something."

"Well yeah, I suppose you have kind of ruled that one out."

"But I got over that phase a while ago when I found out that doctors don't _actually_ look like George Clooney."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, and I think the job keeps you pretty busy so you don't have much time for amusing quips in the triage hall and a sordid love life involving various triangles with other doctors and nurses."

"Or maybe that's just in Chicago County General?"

He grinned. "You don't want to work in Chicago though, it'd be too cold."

"Um, Luke? It's like two degrees outside right now!"

He waved this away. "Whatever. Anyway, you've gotta stay in New York otherwise I'd never get to see you. Unless I get the Knicks to transfer me to the Bulls or something…although it's far more likely I'll be transferred to some crappy team in Alabama or whatever."

Brooke gave him a look. "No you won't. You're gonna be in the NBA before you know it!"

"Well I don't know about that. But I like your optimism."

Brooke grinned.

The waiter came with the bill, and set it down on the table.

"I'll get it," Lucas said, picking it up.

"Don't be silly, we'll split it."

He shook his head, "Uh uh, my treat."

She hesitated, "Okay. Thanks Luke." She was quiet for minute, thinking. Then she grinned, "I'll pay you back when I'm an A-list actress," she said, with an entirely straight face.

"Actress?"

"Yup. It's my latest plan. You think I could do it?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, sure. You'll have to promise not to forget about us little people."

"Of course not, I'll fly you over to visit me in my private jet."

He laughed. "Well I guess you have more chance of hooking up with George Clooney as an actress than a doctor."

Brooke wrinkled her nose. "I dunno, he's a little old."

Lucas grinned.

* * *

Brooke chewed one of her fingernails as she lay on her bed. It was mid morning, but she hadn't really gotten round to getting up yet. Her mind was preoccupied by a certain blonde haired boy. 

Seriously, if her head were a TV network, the Lucas show would have been getting very high ratings recently.

She reached over to her bedside table for her phone, dialling a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Tutorgirl!"

"Hey Brooke! Whatsup?"

"So I was just calling to see how your little romantic dinner went down."

"Oh it was fantastic."

Brooke grinned, "Sounds like somebody got some."

There was a cough on the other end of the line, and she grinned again. "Okay, I don't need details." She heard Haley laugh. "Well we had a great dinner too, in case you cared, after you totally ditched us."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm not even gonna bother arguing Brooke."

Brooke giggled. "Fine, but you know I'm right. So I was also kind of calling to talk about…Lucas."

Haley raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. You want me to advise you on how to get over yourself and get back together already?"

"Not exactly. Just…advise me on what to do."

"Well I advise you to get over yourself and get back together already!"

"Hales! I'm serious, this is eating me up and I don't know what to do."

Haley smiled and settled herself on her sofa "Okay. Well, what is it that's holding you back?" she asked gently.

"I don't know. I guess a little part of me still isn't ready. I want this to be it Hales, I want us to get it right this time. It's just, when I see you and Nathan…"

"Brooke, you don't have to be thinking about it like it's 'forever and always'. You're both still in college."

"I know, and that's the problem. I just think, if we get together now, and we break up again, then we're going to end up going our separate ways after college. And I do not want that to happen. But maybe if we just stay friends then we'll still know each other, and then when we're older we can do this for real."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a minute. "You really love him don't you?"

Brooke was a little taken aback by the quiet tone of Haley's voice. She smiled to herself as she answered. "Yeah. I really do."

Haley smiled. "Then just go for it Brooke. Go for 'forever and always' if you want to. You should be together, and you obviously both want to. You shouldn't worry about what'll happen after college; if you really love him, then you'll end up together."

"But - "

"But nothing Brooke. There's nothing to be scared of. I mean, like you said, look at me and Nathan. Sure, we had a rough time, but we worked it out. And now I couldn't be happier. It's not about age Brooke, you've found the guy. This is _it_."

Brooke swallowed as she took in what Haley was saying.

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you," Haley continued. "I'm not saying you have to get _married _or anything. I just mean you don't have to be scared of losing each other again. If you're together now, it doesn't mean you can't be together later too."

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am."

Brooke smiled. "Thanks Hales."

"So are you going to talk to him?"

There was silence.

"Brooke?…"

"See, about that…"

"Brooke! I can't believe you, since when did you get nervous about talking to Lucas?"

Brooke groaned. "I don't know! Anway, I'm not nervous, it's just that…I've been thinking about this for so long and…I still have no idea if he feels the same way. Maybe while I'm talking to you about commitment and whatever he's just wanting to get back together for a fling or whatever - "

"Brooke, I don't think Lucas has ever just wanted a fling with you. I know him, okay? And I know how he feels about you. He wants this too."

"But what if he's not ready yet? He may want this, but the actual reality of being together again after so long is pretty huge. He might be okay with just keeping things as they are for a while."

"Are you talking about him or you?"

Brooke hesitated. "Him. I know I want this." She paused, and then said quietly. "It's just a little scary, you know?"

Haley smiled and sighed. "Yeah, I know. I wish I was over there so we could have this conversation properly…we need some hot chocolate or something…"

Brooke giggled. "How about we put it on hold then. I need to think about some stuff anyway."

"Seems like you've been turning into quite the brooder lately," Haley said, chuckling.

"Oh god I know. I think he's really starting to rub off on me!"

"Okay, well I'll talk to you again soon then."

"Yeah, okay. Bye Hales."

"Bye Tigger."

Brooke put the phone down and lay back on her bed, smiling to herself. She missed Haley; she always seemed to make her feel better about anything she was worrying about.

She chewed her lip as she thought about everything she'd said. _You really love him don't you?…_

Maybe Haley was right, maybe it really was just that simple…

* * *

_So I hope you all enjoyed that, **Please review!** I thought it was time we had a little Nathan and Haley, even though it was brief. Jake and Peyton will be making an appearance pretty soon, maybe even next chapter…_

_Also, if you don't watch ER, sorry about the random references in the middle there!_


	12. Old Friends

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've had a bad case of writer's block; I had some ideas, but the words would not come! _

_Today has been quite surreal. I thought I couldn't post without mentioning today's atrocoties. My thoughts and prayers are with all my fellow Londoners, and the friends and family of the casaulties. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!  
__**Amanda**, you can add this to your story alerts (at the bottom where you review) if you want to know when I ud. Thanks for the review!__**Lonnie**, I'm sorry you thought the last chapter was boring, maybe you'll like this one more._

_Now, on with the chapter…

* * *

_

Lucas sipped his cup of coffee and shook his head as he watched Brooke bouncing up and down on her toes.

"Cheery, it is way to early in the morning to be hyperactive."

She looked over her shoulder at him sternly. "Broody, my best friend in the whole wide world is coming to visit, I am allowed to be excited."

Lucas chuckled and rolled his eyes, as Brooke turned back to the large departure board.

"Is she still looking?" Haley and Nathan came up, holding coffee and a newspaper they had just bought.

Lucas nodded, and saw Haley roll her eyes. "The flight's delayed, you'd think she'd calm down at least until they actually get here!" she said, laughing.

Lucas shook his head, "You should have seen her on the drive over here; I thought she was going to make us crash."

Brooke turned around from watching the board and came over to them, leaning her chin on Haley's shoulder glumly. "Why aren't they here yet?" she whined.

Haley wrapped an arm round her. "Because the flight's delayed sweetie, remember I told you twenty minutes ago?"

Brooke glared at her. "Is it not undelayed by now?"

Nathan chuckled, and took his wife's hand, pulling her and Brooke over to some seats. "Lets just sit quietly and wait for it to get in. We can all read about the Bulls' game last night." He opened the newspaper, and Lucas came and sat on the other side of him, looking over his shoulder as he turned to the sports pages.

The girls both groaned and Brooke's head flopped onto Haley's shoulder. She had suddenly come down from her high and the effects of bouncing around at six in the morning were starting to hit here.

Haley slid a page out of Nathan's newspaper and started doing the crossword, and so the minutes ticked by…

Brooke jerked awake and looked around. They were still in the airport. She breathed a sigh of relief and then quickly looked up at the clock on the board. Haley looked over at her, noticing she was no longer resting on her shoulder, and laughed as she saw Brooke's distraught face.

"Their flight got in fifteen minutes ago! Why didn't anyone wake me up!"

"They're in baggage reclaim Brooke, calm down. They'll be out in a few minutes."

Brooke waved her hands, trying to get more of a reaction, and then sighed and flopped back in her chair. She wasn't grumpy for long however; even to her a few minutes wasn't that long, so she was soon getting excited again.

After a couple of minutes she managed to drag the others over to the gate where everyone waiting for arrivals was standing. Lucas chuckled as he saw Brooke leaning on the edge of the barrier, her eyes peeled for signs of Peyton and Jake. He rested his hands on her shoulder and his chin on her head, and watched with her.

Finally Brooke saw a flash of blonde hair, and then Peyton and Jake were there, smiling at them all as they came over with their bags, Jenny in Jake's arms.

Brooke flung her arms round Peyton as she dropped her bag on the floor, and Peyton hugged her back tightly. "I missed you so much B. Davis."

Brooke grinned as she stepped back. "I missed you too P. Sawyer."

Peyton hugged Haley next, and Brooke's face lit up as she took Jenny, while Jake was clapped on the back by the other guys in their usual manly way. Peyton hugged Nathan and Lucas, and then they made their way out to the cars, Brooke refusing to hand Jenny back to her father claiming he got to see her every day.

Nathan and Haley got into their car, and Jake and Peyton joined Brooke and Lucas in Brooke's for the drive back to Nathan and Haley's. Brooke had fought long and hard to try and persuade Jake and Peyton to stay in the city with her, but there really was no space, and so they were staying with the others, but would be driving in almost every day to sight see and all hang out together.

Brooke held Jenny on her knee as Lucas drove, giggling as Jenny pointed to things and jabbered on about the flight.

"Do you like your pre-school Jen?" she asked her, as Jenny looked out of the window at the tall buildings.

"Yup. Miss Hanning's really nice."

"That's good. And are you looking forward to big school? Have you thought about any extra-curriculars yet? Because you know cheerleading is - "

"Brooke!"

"What? It's never too early to give her a head start."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Can you at least wait till she's like…five? Then I promise you can teach her your ways as much as you like."

"Really?" Brooke asked, turning in her seat, her eyes bright and a mischievous grin on her face.

"Well, maybe not all your ways…"

Brooke pouted and Lucas glanced at her and chuckled.

They arrived at the apartment and Jake and Peyton got settled in, only making a few jokes about how Haley was turning into Monica from Friends as she showed them their room.

Lucas and Brooke hung out in the living room while the others were unpacking and looking around. Brooke sat on the sofa playing with Jenny. She was particularly interested in Brooke's bracelet so she unclipped it and laid it out for her.

"Where's that one from?" Jenny pointed to a small red and gold charm of a dragon.

"My mom and dad got me that when they went to China when I was eight," Brooke said, smiling as the little girl's eyes widened.

"Wow, China is really far away."

"Yeah it is!"

Lucas smiled from where he was sitting in an armchair as he watched Brooke talk to Jenny.

"What about this one?"

Brooke glanced down, and saw that Jenny was holding up the silver heart that Lucas had given her a few years ago in high school.

"Um, Uncle Luke gave me that one." She glanced up and saw Lucas looking back at her; she smiled at him before turning back to Jenny.

"Really?" the little girl asked.

"Yeah, can you read the letters?"

Jenny frowned a little. "Um…B…"

"Uh huh, and turn it over."

"…L."

"Yup. Because Brooke starts with a B, and Lucas with an L."

Jenny nodded. "How come you don't have a J for Jenny?"

"You know what? I don't know. Maybe I should get one."

"I think you should," Jenny said firmly, and then saw Peyton come in. "Mom!" she called, and stood up on the sofa, holding out her arms.

Peyton smiled and came over to her. "Hey! Come see your room sweetie." She picked her up and went back to the spare bedroom. Brooke watched her go over the back of the sofa and then turned to Lucas, her bottom lip stuck out.

"I want one."

Lucas raised an eyebrow and shook his head, chuckling.

* * *

They all ate lunch together that day, and then Brooke and Haley took Peyton out shopping in the afternoon, while the guys went to see a basketball game that Lucas had managed to get tickets for. 

Over the next couple of days most of them still had classes, even though it was coming up for Thanksgiving, and so they took it in turns to hang out with Jake and Peyton.

Lucas was having lunch with Haley and Nathan one day, waiting for Brooke to bring the others back from Bloomingdale's, when Toby came into the café.

"Hey guys, check out what my aunt just sent me." He held out a stack of photos and Haley took them eagerly. "Are these of that ball you guys went to? Which I'm so jealous about by the way."

"I didn't know anyone took pictures," Lucas said.

"There were some official photographers there, and I think some cameras on the tables and stuff. My aunt sent me all the ones of us; she said there are quite a few because she told the photographers to take lots of the 'young people'." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway those are your copies, I just wanted to drop them off. I gotta run, I've got a class."

"Okay. Thanks so much man."

Toby nodded and headed out again. Lucas turned to Haley, who was now fawning over the photos. "Oh my god," she said, reaching one of Carrie and Brooke taken outside, one arm round each other's waists, their long gowns just touching the floor.

Nathan looked at the photo and smiled. "She looks amazing man."

Lucas peered over his shoulder and nodded. Remembering Brooke that night always made him smile. She looked like something out of another world, her beauty radiating off her.

Haley continued looking through the photos and stopped on one of Brooke and Lucas. Whoever had taken it had done so without them knowing, and in it they were facing each other, Brooke with her hands slid under the lapels of his jacket. She was looking up at him, apparently asking him something, and he was listening, smiling at her with an expression of utter contentment on his face.

Haley shook her head as she put the picture to the back. Those two were just too cute for words.

* * *

Brooke was in her room getting dressed, having just had a shower. She pulled on a pair of dark jeans and put on her purple bra. Drawing her hair up into a pony-tail she started looking through her drawers for a top. 

The door suddenly opened, and she looked up quickly.

"Oh, sorry." Lucas was standing there, but made no real attempt to leave. He'd walked in on her a couple of times before by now, and she always waved him in anyway.

"Hey Luke. Sorry I just had a shower."

He nodded and came in, leaning against the edge of her desk while she continued searching through her clothes. Eventually finding a top that satisfied her requirements, she slipped it on and turned to Lucas. "So, what's up?"

He shrugged. "Not much. I was bored," he admitted.

Brooke grinned. "Okay, well I guess we can remedy that. Do you want to help me with my Psych homework, or go get some coffee?"

Lucas pretended to think about, "Coffee…no wait…yeah coffee."

Brooke rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket, leaving the room with him following…

"So what's been up with you lately?" Brooke asked, as she sat down on one of the couches in their nearest Starbucks.

"Brooke, I saw you yesterday, actually, I saw you this morning."

"Yes, but the past few days have been very crazy, and I have hardly had any time to talk to you. All this Peyton time means I'm missing out on Broody time. So what's up?"

Lucas chuckled and then shrugged. "Not much. I'm looking forward to Thanksgiving."

"Are you sad you're not going to be with your mom?"

"A little. But we're getting close to Christmas so it's not too long before I see her. And you guys are all here so it's cool."

Brooke smiled. "Yeah, it's good we can all be together."

"So I guess I'd better check up with you too then seeing as you seem to think _so_ much can happen in a day. Anything new with you Cheery?"

Brooke considered this, then shook her head. "Not really. I've been…thinking about some stuff." She hesitated. "That I wanted to talk to Peyton about."

Lucas gave her a questioning look. "Anything I can help with?"

Brooke smiled. He was the only one who really could help her. "No, thanks. It's cool."

* * *

Brooke was in her room, finishing of her last paper before their short Thanksgiving break. She wasn't really concentrating much though because she'd been talking to Carrie about Lucas at the same time. 

"Now, if I remember correctly," Carrie said, sticking the end of her pen in her mouth, "You were going to talk to him about all of this a few weeks ago…whatever happened to that plan?"

Brooke sighed. "There was never a good time."

Carrie groaned. "Brooke all the time is a good time! When are you going to realise how perfect you are for each other? You guys are like Will and Grace, except he's not gay. And you know what Will and Grace are? The perfect couple…if one of them wasn't gay. So you know what that makes you and Lucas?"

"I see where you're going with this, and you've said it before!"

"Yeah but you always tell me to shut up, so I thought I'd cleverly hide my point in an observation about a popular TV show," Carrie joked, grinning.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I'm not talking to you about this."

"Because you know I'm right!"

Brooke didn't reply, and Carrie flopped onto her bed, looking very satisfied with herself.

* * *

"So man, how's life?" Lucas asked, as he and Jake strolled down Fifth avenue. They weren't really sure why they were here, neither of them being that big on shopping, but Lucas had been walking in the vague direction of the park and it had led them here. 

Jake turned to Lucas and smiled. "It's pretty good…yeah pretty good."

Lucas hesitated and then asked, "How's it going with Peyton?"

Jake looked down. "We're okay. There's…we've got some stuff going on but we'll get through it."

Lucas nodded slowly. "Yeah, you will."

Jake looked up and smiled. Then he raised his eyebrows, "How about you, what's happening with Brooke?"

Lucas glanced at him and Jake grinned. "You knew I was gonna ask man!"

"Yeah, yeah…um, we're good. We're still just…figuring stuff out."

"Uh huh…you ever think about stopping figuring stuff out and, oh I don't know, getting back together?"

Lucas just gave him a look.

"Ok, I know. But think: if you just did it, we'd all stop talking about it!"

* * *

"So where's your room this year?" Peyton asked, as she and Brooke walked down the street that held many of the NYU dorm buildings. 

"It's on this block here…" they reached the door and Brooke stopped, "Right here!"

They went in and Peyton followed Brooke to her room. "Now I don't think Carrie has a class right now so we can all hang out for a bit."

"So how'd you guys end up rooming together again?" Peyton asked.

Brooke glanced at her before answering. "We just asked if we could share a room again, and we got lucky! Most people try and request singles so I think they were all too happy to put us together."

Peyton nodded, and then smiled tightly. "Okay, well lets go see if she's here!"

They reached the room and Brooke went in, finding Carrie lying on her bed, reading. She lifted a hand vaguely in greeting and then noticed Peyton come in as well.

"Oh hi!" Carrie smiled and put down her magazine. She stood up and hesitated for a second before hugging Peyton slightly awkwardly. The two girls had met that summer when Carrie had come to stay in Tree Hill for a few days, but had not got to know each other that well.

Brooke smiled and went to sit on her bed, glancing between her two friends.

"So how's your stay been so far?" Carrie asked.

"Really good!" Peyton smiled. "Yeah, we've er, been to the Met, which was cool, and the Gugenheim and stuff."

"Oh yeah, you're an artist!"

"Well, art student…"

Carrie waved this away, "I've seen some of your stuff, you're an _artist_." Peyton smiled, and Brooke did as well.

The three continued talking, Brooke relaxing slightly as they did so. They were just thinking about somewhere to have lunch when Brooke suddenly noticed the time. "Oh dammit! Okay guys I'm really sorry but I just have to go and talk to this one professor really quickly."

"Is that Wienbaum?" Carrie asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he wants to suggest some book or something I apparently _have_ to read." She waved it away and Carrie laughed. Professor Weinbaum was insistent that Brooke had a fantastic literary style, and was consistently trying to give her extra little assignments to develop her talent. Brooke always said it was just because he had a crush on her, but Carrie and Lucas knew he had a point.

"Well if he tries to rape you just call me and I'll come sort it out," Carrie joked, rolling her eyes.

Peyton raised an eyebrow, looking between the girls. No one offered any explanation however, but Brooke squeezed her hand. "Sorry to ditch you but I'll be really quick. You guys can…talk about me!" she grinned and then left.

Carrie chuckled and then turned to Peyton. "She's something, huh?"

Peyton nodded. "Yes she is."

They talked for a little while, swapping Brooke stories, until the subject of Lucas came up.

"Have you talked to her about him yet? I have been trying to get them to do _something_ for weeks but it's totally hopeless!" Carrie rolled her eyes and grinned.

Peyton hesitated. "Um, I haven't yet. I don't know if I should butt in."

Carrie shrugged. "Sure you should. I mean, she just needs a little push; she knows this is what she wants she's just a little scared."

"Well maybe if she'd not ready then - "

"I see them both everyday; they are definitely ready!" Carrie insisted.

"I'm sorry but I think I know a little more about this than you! You've never actually known them when they were together!"

"Well maybe I would have if it wasn't for _someone _messing things up. As far as I can see half of their problems stem from what you did so you can't say you have more right to talk about this than me!"

Brooke had come back into the room to hear the tail end of their argument. Her face fell and she waved her hands between the two, separating them.

She had been afraid something like this might happen, but they seemed to have been getting on okay before.

"Brooke, I'm sorry okay, but she's acting like I have no idea what's going on in your life. Just because I'm not here - " Peyton began.

"I was just saying that you haven't seen her for a while, I know you're one of her best friends but - " Carrie interrupted.

"I _am_ her best friend, not one of them - "

"Guys!" Brooke held up her hands, not wanting to here anymore. "We're not kids, we can work this out. Look, I love both of you so much; but Carrie you're going to have to except that Peyton and I have been through a lot together, and she's my best friend. And Peyton you have to accept that sometimes there's going to be stuff that I talk to Carrie about and not you. Because she means a lot to me too."

Carrie and Peyton both looked down.

"I'm sorry," Carrie said. "I get it. I just…never really had a best friend before. So I guess I don't know what it's like to have to balance your new and old friends. I didn't mean to go all judgemental and whatever. And…I'm sorry for bringing up…you know. It's none of my business."

Brooke nodded, and turned to Peyton.

"I'm sorry too," she said. "You're a really great friend to Brooke, and I should be thanking you for that. I didn't mean to get so possessive." She smiled slightly.

Brooke smiled, and wrapped an arm around each of them, hugging them. "I love you guys, ok? And I never want to have to drag you off each other again!" she laughed.

"I've got to go," Carrie said, "Toby'll be waiting." She paused, and then held out a hand to Peyton, who smiled and shook it.

"See you later," she said, and left.

Brooke turned to Peyton when she was alone, with a worried look in her face.

"Now what was all that about Pey? You liked Carrie before, and you know she could never replace you."

Peyton sat down on Brooke's bed. "I know, and I'm so sorry Brooke. It's just…I haven't really got a new best friend in California. But I had Jake and I was fine with that…but he's not talking to me right now, he's closing up about something. And then suddenly I thought you weren't talking to me either and I just felt like I'd lost you guys."

Brooke sat down, pulling Peyton into her arms again. "Pey, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going through a rough time."

"It's okay."

Brooke looked at her, "It sounds like you should talk to Jake though. Tell him you want to know what's bothering him."

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, I will."

* * *

Brooke came into Lucas' room and collapsed on his bed face down. He looked up from his book at the girl next to him and chuckled. "Long day?" 

She nodded against his shoulder and then turned on her side. "Carrie and Peyton had a fight."

Lucas raised his eyebrows, looking a little worried. "Really? About what?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. Me I guess…and some other stuff. It's okay though, they made up." She paused. "Did you know Peyton was having problems with Jake?" she asked quietly.

Lucas frowned a little. "He said something about it the other day. He said they were trying to work it out though."

Brooke gave a little nod. She bit her lip and played with the edge of Lucas sweater. "I didn't know."

Lucas tipped his head on one side, looking at her sadly. "Brooke that's not your fault. How could you if she didn't tell you?"

"Because! She's my best friend, I'm just meant to know that kind of stuff."

"But there's no way you could tell when she was in California, and they haven't been here for very long."

Brooke shrugged. "I think I've been so wrapped up in other stuff that I didn't notice."

Lucas watched her, and then sighed and kissed the side of her head. "It'll be okay. You'll help her through it."

Brooke nodded again. "Thanks Luke."

She wrapped an arm round him and rested her head on his shoulder, thinking. He rubbed her back gently as she gradually fell asleep.

_**Please review!** The next bit should be up soon including:  
__Thanksgiving_  
_Peyton and Jake have a talk  
__Old school gang hanging out time!_


	13. Thanksgiving

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it once again took me a while to update, but I was on a hiking trip earlier this week where obviously I didn't have access to my laptop! But I stopped reading Harry Potter 6 to come update for you guys, which I think shows some dedication! Thank you for all your reviews of the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one too!_

Lucas opened the door to his room and smiled as he saw Brooke standing outside. She beamed at him. "Happy thanksgiving!"

"You too," he said as she came in, glancing at Freddie who appeared to have just woken up. "Happy thanksgiving to you too Freddie!"

He mumbled something in reply and she gave him a stern look. "It's _thanksgiving_ Freddie, you're not nearly cheery enough!"

Freddie groaned and turned to Lucas, "Is she always like this on holidays?" he asked.

Lucas chuckled. "You should see her at Christmas!"

Brooke rolled her eyes at Lucas and flopped down on his bed. "So what are you thankful for this year Frederick."

He gave her a look at the use of his full name, and then thought about it. "Um…peace, love, family, and that scene with Brad Pitt in boxers in 'Mr and Mrs Smith'."

Brooke nodded slowly. "Good choices. How about you Luke?"

He shrugged, sitting down. "I don't know. Coming to New York, fitting in here…" he trailed off and caught Brooke's eye, "lots of stuff."

She smiled. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

That evening they went to Haley and Nathan's apartment for dinner. When they entered delicious smells were already wafting from the kitchen, and they found Peyton and Haley surrounded by food at various stages of preparation. 

Brooke shook her head as she looked around. "Oh dear, the boy-girl cooking ratio in this room is _really_ bad. What happened to equality between the sexes?" She raised her eyebrows at Nathan and Jake, who were leaning against a counter sipping drinks. "Broody, get cooking and even things out."

Lucas gave her a look but started helping Haley chop carrots, and Brooke smiled, satisfied, and hopped onto a counter to watch. Nathan shook his head, "We did offer," he complained.

Haley looked up at Brooke. "Yeah, it's really not their fault, but if you'd tasted Nathan's cooking you wouldn't complain!"

Brooke laughed. "Okay, well as long as I can stay out of it I don't mind."

"Oh don't worry. We've all tasted your cooking…in fact, it might be better if you left the kitchen entirely…"

Brooke looked indignant. "Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"I was kidding! Your cooking is actually pretty good."

"Well I wouldn't go that far…although my pasta is pretty killer, if I do say so myself. I'm not good with meat and stuff though so I think I'll just let you guys handle it."

"Good choice," Nathan said approvingly, "I'm a firm believer in 'too many cooks spoil the broth'."

"So usually, more than one is too many, hmm Nate?" Haley asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a small kitchen!"

Haley rolled her eyes.

They all continued cooking (or not cooking) until finally Lucas began taking dishes out of the oven and they all went through into the little dining room to eat.

"God I feel old," Nathan said, as he began carving the roast.

"Nate! This is a very important moment of Thanksgiving, don't ruin it!" Haley snapped at him, a twinkle in her eye, and he rolled his eyes.

Brooke smiled as she looked round the table, and caught Haley's eye. Her friend smiled back at her, as the others all began eating. Brooke dug into her food, feeling relaxed and happy. This was what Thanksgiving was meant to be about. Not some fancy meal on a boat in the Caribbean like last year, suffering through forced conversation with her parents. Friends, good food, a big table in a little apartment that felt like a home.

She felt Lucas' foot knock against hers under the table and she looked up at him. He smiled at her and she returned it. She definitely knew what she was thankful for this year.

* * *

After dinner they were all too full to do anything other than go into the living room and collapse in front of the TV. 

"Okay next year, I'm going to cook," Nathan declared, "And then they'll be no chance of us seriously over-eating again."

Lucas chuckled. "Hales, I think that was the best meal I've ever had."

"Wow, that's really saying something considering your mom is a cook," Nathan said, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, so maybe not _the_ best," Lucas admitted, "But pretty damn close!"

"Luke, if it was half as good as your mom's I cannot ask for higher praise," Haley said.

Lucas grinned. "I didn't even miss her pumpkin pie!"

Haley reached out a hand from where she was sitting and caught Lucas'. "I'm sorry you couldn't be with her."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be than here," Lucas said honestly.

Haley smiled, and released his hand, settling back into the couch. Nathan was flicking through the channels and found an old movie that was showing.

They were all watching quietly, when Peyton suddenly stood up. "I'm just going to get some air," she said, and headed out through the back door.

Brooke glanced up and caught Jake's eye. He smiled briefly and then stood up as well, following Peyton outside.

Jake slowly made his way down the steps of the back porch and sat down next to Peyton. She continued looking out at the stars, but leant her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of it and Peyton felt her throat tighten.

Jake hesitated, and then reached out, turning her face towards him. He wiped away a tear that had escaped down her cheek and looked at her sadly.

"What's happening to us Jake?" she whispered.

He looked down and she sighed. "You never talk to me anymore. You're keeping stuff bottled up."

He looked up at her, and opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again.

"I can see it," she continued. "I can see something's wrong but when I ask you about it you pretend it's nothing." She paused. "Tell me what's going on."

"I've just been worrying about Jenny and…if me being at college is having a bad effect on her. I'm…getting behind on my work and stuff but I don't want to spend any less time with her than I already do."

Peyton looked at him frustratedly. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting behind? Jake you don't have to hide this kind of stuff from me, I can help."

"I just…I hate having to burden you with all these things that you shouldn't have to deal with."

Peyton sighed and looked at Jake sadly. "I thought we got through all this. Jake, I want to be Jenny's mother. I _want_ to be burdened with this stuff. Because I love her so much, and no matter what it is, I want to help her in any way I can, and help you."

Jake furrowed his eyebrows. "But it's not fair on you that you should have to spend your college years looking after my kid."

Peyton took his hand. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled. "Yes. As sure as I was when we decided to be together, to go to the same college, to live together. Jake, everything we've been through has just made me more sure of that."

He hesitated, and then nodded, smiling as well. "Okay…Thank you Peyton."

She cupped his cheek and kissed him gently. "My pleasure."

The others looked up from where they were all sitting as Peyton and Jake came back inside. Brooke grinned broadly as she saw they were both smiling as they sat down in one of the big armchairs.

Jake dropped a kiss on Peyton's head as she curled up in his lap.

"Where's Lucas?" he asked after a minute, as he noticed he wasn't there.

Haley smirked and replied, without looking away from the TV. "He went to buy some chocolate."

Peyton gave Brooke a look, and here eyes widened innocently. "What!"

"I didn't know _Lucas_ got chocolate cravings at 10 O'clock at night!"

Brooke searched for an excuse but found none, so just waved it away with a 'whatever!'. Peyton shook her head and turned back to the TV. "What are we watching by the way?" she asked.

"Well, I've been trying to work it out," Nathan said. "And I _think_, this person," he pointed to someone on the screen, "Is mad because that person killed their mother…but it may have been their girlfriend…I haven't really been following," he explained. Peyton raised an eyebrow. "Sounds a little twisted."

"I think that's just Nate making it up. As far as I can see it's a really dull 18th century drama," Brooke said.

Haley turned from the screen to look at them. "Guys, it's obviously 'Hamlet'!"

Brooke and Peyton exchanged looks. "It is?"

"No, I have no idea! But shush I'm trying to watch."

Brooke laughed but did as she was told, and settled back into the couch as she continued watching. She saw Haley lean back against Nathan, and Peyton intertwine her fingers in Jake's. She wrapped her arms round herself.

Suddenly they heard the front door open and after a few second Lucas came in. Brooke looked over the back of the couch and smiled at him, and he returned it as he came and sat down, resting a hand on her knee. "What have I missed?" he asked quietly, as he handed her a bar of Hershey's cookies and cream.

"We're not sure, but we think the tall guy killed the short guys mother…or girlfriend…"

Lucas gave her a confused look but nodded.

"And thank you," she added, kissing him on the cheek, "You're the best."

He shrugged and wrapped an arm round her, "No problem."

She broke of a piece of her chocolate and settled against him, handing him a piece as well.

The movie ended with none of them any the wiser about the plot, but they had enjoyed it all the same. Haley reached for the remote and flicked of the TV.

"Hales! There's gonna be highlights from the game soon."

She turned round to look at him. "Nate, you watched the _whole thing_ earlier."

"No I didn't, I kept missing bits when you made me chop stuff."

"That was like two minutes because you complained so much I let you go back."

Nathan pouted and Haley kissed him on the nose. "You can watch more later. Right now we all haven't said what we're thankful for yet."

"Do we really have to go through that charade? Can't we all just assume we're all thankful for each other?" He looked round the others, his eyebrows raised. "Is everyone good with that?"

The other all looked at each other, smiling.

"Yup, I think we're good," Brooke said.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can watch the highlights!"

Nathan smiled and switched the TV back on, kissing the top of Haley's head afterwards. "Thank you."

* * *

"Brooke, would you hurry up?" Lucas moaned, standing in the doorway to her room. 

"No, I need my shoes!" She stuck her head under her bed, and came up again frowning.

"We're going to Haley and Nathan's – you can wear any shoes. You've got enough to chose from!"

"No, I need my green all stars, otherwise the whole outfit doesn't work, and then I have to change."

"No! Do not change. Just…find your shoes quickly." He sighed and leant against the doorframe. He knew there was no point in trying to persuade her that _any_ shoes would be fine with her outfit, because she was very particular about these kinds of things, and would just hit him and tell him he didn't understand. Which he didn't.

"Found one!"

"Half way there," Lucas muttered, checking his watch.

Brooke stuck her head out form under her desk and tipped it on one side. "Would it be totally weird to wear one black shoe and one green, if they're in exactly the same style?"

"No, it would be fine. Any shoes at all would be fine."

Brooke looked down at the two shoes she held, and then shook her head and threw the black one back where she'd found it. Lucas groaned but then she jumped up, grinning, "Got it!" She shoved her feet into them and went past him out the door, calling over her shoulder. "You wanna hurry it up Broody? We're late."

Lucas just shook his head and followed her outside.

* * *

They had decided to just hang out altogether for Jake and Peyton's last night in New York. Haley opened the door and hugged Brooke and Lucas before they all went through to the sitting room. 

"Sorry we're late," Lucas said, "We had a…shoe hold up…" He frowned at his sentence, and then shook his head.

Brooke glared at him. "It only took like four minutes."

Haley just rolled her eyes. "Okay, well the take-out should be arriving in a little while, so we can do whatever you want till then."

"I would suggest truth or dare," Brooke said, as she sat down on the couch next to Peyton, "But I think we know all each other's truths by now!"

Peyton laughed. "Yeah I think you're right about that."

Brooke leant her head against Peyton's shoulder and sighed. "I can't believe you guys are leaving tomorrow. It's been way too short."

"I know."

"We'll see you again at Christmas," Jake reassured them, as he slipped a hand into Peyton's.

"Where's Jenny?" Brooke asked, looking around.

"Sleeping in Hales' room," Peyton explained. "We did a little more sight-seeing today and it really tired her out."

Brooke nodded. "Has she enjoyed New York?"

Peyton laughed. "Oh my god, so much! Seriously all we hear now is: 'can I live here? Can I stay with Brooke? I don't want to go back home…'"

Brooke chuckled. "See, she wants to stay here! I think you guys have to move here."

"Sorry Brooke, but not all of us can just switch colleges whenever we want," Jake said, looking pointedly at Lucas.

"What? I got onto to the training programme, I had to move."

"Uh huh, because it's not like you were totally planning to go to New York anyway," Peyton said, raising her eyebrows.

Brooke looked at Lucas, but he just shrugged innocently.

Haley came in with Nathan at that moment. "So do you guys want to watch a movie?" she asked.

Jake and Peyton both readily agreed, Brooke was still looking at Lucas but he just gave her a little smile before turning to Haley to agree.

"So what are we going to watch?" Peyton asked, as she went over to the shelf that housed a row of DVDs and videos.

Brooke looked over from where she was sitting and tried to read the titles. She gave up, and waved a hand aimlessly. "Whatever everyone else decides."

Peyton gave her a look. "Brooke, you're meant to be the decision maker. These two are hopeless," she said, waving a hand in the direction of Jake and Lucas, who both shrugged in agreement, "And Hales and Nate can never agree, so I'm not even going to let them have a choice. So it's up to you babe, what's it going to be?"

Brooke sighed and stood up, "Well if I must…"

Lucas chuckled, and Brooke shot him a glare.

"Um…something scary…Hales you have no decent horror movies."

"Well they're not exactly my thing."

"Ooh I have some!" Nathan said, jumping up. Haley groaned as Nathan went over to the shelf, searching through the stack. "Here… 'The Others', 'The Ring', 'The Blair Witch Project'…"

"Any that don't start with 'the'?"

Nathan looked. "Oddly not actually…"

"Let's have 'The Others'. That's really not that bad Hales."

"Uh hello! The bit with the girl, and the woman, and she's not her daughter…" Haley gesticulated vaguely and then gave up as Brooke gave her a look. "Fine, whatever. Nate, get over here." She pulled him into the armchair where she was sitting, and crawled into his lap.

Peyton put the video in, and Jake went to check on Jenny quickly before they started.

Lucas held out an arm for Brooke. She gave him a look. "What?" he said, "It's scary."

She grinned and sat down next to him on the couch, curling up in his arms. She was perfectly happy to sit with him, and usually would have been the first to pull him over to her, but she'd wanted him to admit that he'd get scared without her.

Lucas felt Brooke's fingers dig into him as the movie progressed, and tightened his hold on her.

Nathan looked around the room in the flickering light from the TV screen. The scene before him was like so many from their years in high school that he couldn't help but smile. It comforted him that some things remained the same amidst all the current changes in their lives.

Or, almost the same, he thought, as his eyes drifted to Brooke and Lucas. Eighteen months ago by this time they would be making out quietly, or at least whispering to each other, their foreheads leaning against each other.

But now they were both just watching the movie, although Lucas was holding his ex-girlfriend closely in his arms, and Nathan chuckled to himself as he saw she held a fistful of his hoody in her hand. It had always been a security thing with Brooke, whenever they watched scary movies she would end up clutching Lucas' shirt.

The food arrived about half way through the film, and Haley jumped up to go and get it, glad for an excuse to leave the room. They shared it out when she came back in, and the rest of the movie played against a background of loud munching, and Brooke's giggles: Lucas had never really mastered the use of chopsticks.

When it was over they all started talking; the week had been so hectic that they had had very little time altogether, and as they had a lot to talk about it was long past midnight when Nathan noticed Haley had fallen asleep against his shoulder.

The other all gradually followed, sleeping where they were draped over the couches and armchairs.

Lucas leaned back against one arm of the couch and Brooke wrapped an arm round him, her fingers grazing his neck. Lucas was surprised to feel his skin tingle at the contact. It had been so long since she had touched him there, although she used to caress his neck the whole time; somehow when they were kissing her fingers would always find their way there.

Brooke had noticed it too. She remembered why she had always loved the softness of his skin and the smell of his neck when she'd leant her head against it. She felt Lucas wrap a hand round her waist, his fingers slipping under the edge of her top. She smiled to herself; he had obviously been thinking about the same things she had. He always used to do that: slip a hand onto her lower back whenever he held her against him.

She looked up at him and saw he was already watching her. He gave her a small smile, and she returned it. Their faces were inches apart and he saw her lick her lips. But then she looked down and rested her head on his shoulder again. She felt him kiss her forehead, and whisper goodnight.

"Goodnight Luke," she replied, and hesitated for a second before closing her eyes, her fingers resting against his neck once more.

* * *

Brooke woke up suddenly and looked around. She heard a cry from somewhere else in the apartment and realised that must have been what had woken her. Jenny was crying, but Peyton appeared to be awake as well. "It's okay, I'll get her," she said to Jake, and carefully got up and crept out of the room. Brooke felt Lucas shift next to her, and she kissed the side of his head and watched as he settled back into sleep as Jenny's cries abated. 

Brooke hesitated and then got up, careful not to wake Lucas, and went into the bedroom where Peyton was sitting on the bed holding Jenny.

"Sorry, did she wake you? She just had a bad dream, didn't you baby."

Jenny nodded and buried her head into Peyton's shoulder, and Brooke smiled. "It's okay." She came over and sat down next to them, rubbing Jenny's shoulder.

Peyton looked up at her and smiled. "I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow."

Brooke nodded sadly. "It's been too short Peyt!"

"We'll come for longer next time. Actually, since we're both up, I might finally have a chance to have a proper talk with you."

Brooke raised an eyebrow and Peyton grinned. "When are you going to get back together with Lucas?"

Brooke half smiled, and stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "I was wondering when that was coming."

"Yeah, you should've been. And don't give me any rubbish excuses, I've seen you two this week, and I know you, okay? He makes you happy Brooke, and I can tell that you want to be with him."

Brooke opened her mouth to argue, and then shut it, realising she didn't want to. Then she sighed, "I just keep thinking, he's my high school boyfriend…those relationships are never meant to last." She'd talked about this issue endlessly with Carrie, but after seeing Peyton struggling with her relationship with Jake this week, she wanted to hear what she thought.

Peyton raised an eyebrow, "Um…what about Haley and Nathan, or me and Jake?"

"Well they're married…and you guys practically have a kid so…"

"Exactly. No matter what we've been through we've never been happier. I wouldn't want it any other way. Just because he was your first love it doesn't mean there's automatically someone else out there. Just forget about the past, and the future. The question is, how do you feel about him now?"

Brooke was silent for a second. "I love him," she said finally.

"Then be with him."

Brooke bit her lip and a small smile formed on her face.

"Do you think you're ready for that?" Peyton prompted.

Brooke sighed, "I don't know. When we broke up last time I thought I'd come to college, and have a chance to…you know, party and date a load of guys and…"

"Sow your wild oats," Peyton joked.

Brooke chuckled, "Yeah. But…I kind of did that last year and now…maybe now I'm ready to…to be with him again…for good." She paused, "I'm just not sure he is."

Peyton hesitated. "Brooke I can't speak for him but I'm pretty sure he is. From the way he looks at you…and the way he talks about you, I think it's pretty obvious he wants to be with you again."

Brooke looked up at her, "So what should I do?"

Peyton smiled. "Tell him."

_**Please review!** I'll try to UD soon. No spoilers, although I will tell you one scene of the next chapter has been written for a very long time…_


	14. Miscommunication

_Hey guys! Thank you so much for the superiffic reviews of last chapter, I loved 'em all! Here's the next one, read on…_

They all got up early the next morning to go to the airport with Jake and Peyton. Brooke was oddly quiet; sad about the departure of her friend and occupied by her thoughts of Lucas.

They all stood at the gate and waved them off. Lucas wrapped his arms round Brooke's waist from behind her, because she looked so mournful as she waved goodbye. She leant back against him and he tightened his hold, feeling her head lean against his neck.

Peyton smiled as she looked back over her shoulder at her friends. With a last wave to Brooke she mouthed 'tell him', to which Brooke just nodded.

Finally they disappeared from view, and Haley sighed and slipped her hand into Nathan's, turning towards the exit. Brooke turned round so she was still wrapped in Lucas' arms, and he hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "You'll see them soon," he said comfortingly. He felt her nod under his chin, and then she looked up, meeting his gaze.

For the second time in 24 hours Lucas couldn't help but notice how close her lips were. She looked into his eyes and he could feel her breath mixing with his. His fingers tingled where they touched her top. And then she had looked away again, and was turning round, slipping out of his arms.

He shut his eyes for a second and then looked away, following her to the exit. They came outside and she slipped her hand into his, squeezing it gently. He looked down at her but she did not meet his gaze, remaining silent as they made their way to the car.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna…get some more sleep," Brooke said, as they reached her bedroom door. 

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea."

She hesitated and then smiled at him. "See you later Luke."

He returned the smile and nodded as she went into her room. He watched the door close, and then headed off up the corridor, digging his hands in his pockets.

Brooke leant against her door and sighed. God she wanted to kiss him so bad! In the airport she'd been inches away from giving in, but after months of waiting she was not going to crack then. If she was going to tell him how she felt, she was going to do it properly.

Brooke heard a groan and looked over at Carrie's bed. The top of her dark red head of hair was just sticking out from under her duvet, and Brooke chuckled quietly.

"Carrie!" she whispered.

There was another groan and the head disappeared.

"Carrie I know you're up." She waited another few seconds and then rolled her eyes. "Carrie I slept with Lucas and I need to talk to you about it."

Carrie's head shot up, and she looked straight at Brooke, her eyebrows sky high. "You did what? When?"

"I didn't do anything, I just need to talk to you."

"What? But you said…ugh, no Brooke, I'm tired."

"Well you're up now so you might as well talk to me. I think I'm going to tell Lucas how I feel."

Carrie looked interested once more. "Really? Oh my god finally! What are you going to say?"

"Well that's what I need help on! As well as, you know, a last little booster so I don't chicken out."

Carrie rolled her eyes. "He's totally in love with you, believe it already! Now, on to what you're going to say…"

* * *

Lucas collapsed on his bed as soon as he'd entered his room. Looking around he noticed that Freddie wasn't there, which was unusual, because he normally ended up in his room after all his partying was over. After all, it wasn't like he had a boyfriend or anything. Maybe he did now… 

Lucas shook his head, realising he was getting off the point. Which was Brooke, as usual. He rubbed his eyes as he thought about last night, and this morning. Why hadn't he kissed her? Or why hadn't she kissed him? So they hadn't really talked about it yet, but he thought they were both on the same page: the page where they got back together.

So if she hadn't kissed him that either meant she wasn't…or she was waiting for him to act first. And if she wasn't, then how was he going to find out without doing something first?

Lucas sighed as he realised his thoughts were going round in a circle. Whichever way he looked at it he always came to the same conclusion: he _had_ to do something.

But was he really ready to risk his heart again? He always assumed that she would be the one to make a move when she was ready after she had turned him down at Christmas, but lately he'd been thinking maybe she was waiting for him. Everything she did, everything people told him, seemed to suggest she wanted to get back together, except for the fact she hadn't done anything about it yet.

He stood up, now feeling agitated, and started pacing up and down the room.

If he was going to make the first move, what should he do? Should he talk to her about it? Should he just kiss her and see if she kissed him back? This idea appealed to him, but mainly because he thought if he didn't kiss her soon he might explode.

And if she wasn't ready, well, then they'd wait. He hesitated as he thought about this. He really didn't want her to think he was pressuring her; that he wasn't happy just being friends. Of course, he wanted more, but if she didn't yet then he didn't want to make their situation awkward, not when it was going so well.

He began pacing again, but the small size of the room just made him more frustrated. Finally he headed to the door and left. He needed to talk to her; that was the only thing that could help. He'd decide when he saw her what he was going to do. Smiling at this idea, he headed downstairs to her room.

Lucas approached Brooke's door, now suddenly feeling less confident, and was about to open it when he heard his name.

"…But I don't know how to tell Luke!"

He recognised Brooke's voice, and stopped. Although he would never normally listen in on a conversation of hers, he desperately wanted to know how she was feeling, and if this meant he could find out without having to compromise their friendship, then it might be worth it.

"Brooke, I know it's hard but you just have to do it. I mean, if you're not ready you're not ready - "

Carrie's voice was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.

"I'll get it…" She picked it up, and started talking to the person on the other end.

Lucas stepped back from the door. So that was it. Brooke wasn't ready, and she didn't know how to tell him. Well, at least he had an answer now, and they could just go on being friends without him wrecking anything. He wouldn't push it, and when she talked to him about it he could be understanding and tell her not to worry.

He made his way away from the room, trying to ignore the tightening in his chest.

Inside Carrie put the phone down.

"Sorry, where was I? Oh yeah, if you're not ready then that's fine. But from what you've been saying it really sounds like you are, so you have nothing to worry about. Just remember that this is what you want and…tell him."

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. And as for what you say, I don't think that should be too hard. Just…speak from your heart. I doubt if you'll get through a sentence before you guys are making out anyway!"

Brooke laughed. "Thank Carrie. I think…I think I'm going to do it."

Carrie grinned. "Awesome! I think you should take him out tonight, go somewhere really special."

Brooke tipped her head on one side. "Hmm…maybe I will. Ooh we could go to that nice Italian place."

"Oh yeah, that's really romantic," she said, raising an eyebrow. "It totally gets you in the mood for sex."

Brooke threw a pillow at her. "One thing at a time Carr!"

"It's been _months_ Brooke! You know, I'll think I'll organise to stay with Toby tonight…"

Brooke just shook her head, and then hesitated. "Well maybe just in case…"

Carrie chuckled.

"Okay, now I have to get some sleep, cause I am so tired."

"Yeah, me too. My irritating roommate woke we up at nine to go on about her boy troubles!" She gave Brooke a look, and Brooke rolled her eyes. The two girls grinned at each other, before both flopping back on their respective beds, and falling asleep.

* * *

Lucas woke up late in the afternoon, and groaned as he saw what the time was. The memory of the morning came back to him and he rolled onto his side, frowning into his pillow. He had got back to his room and suddenly had not felt in a mood to do anything, so had gone back to bed. Now that he was awake again, he still did not feel like doing anything, but he had already slept for way too long, and so he forced himself to get up. 

He went and took a shower, and changed into clean clothes, but still did not feel any better. He couldn't quite believe that Brooke really didn't feel the same way. Yeah, he'd always known she was a little apprehensive about them getting back together, but he thought that was just her old insecurities coming out again, and he'd been almost certain she'd got over those in the recent weeks.

But obviously not. That explained why she hadn't kissed him ever. What he'd taken as her just being coy, was obviously a conscious decision not to let things go to far. Still, there had been times…like last night when she let her fingers rest against his neck…had he just been imagining things? Maybe it was just an honest mistake…

He sighed and looked at the clock again. It was just beginning to get dark outside; the days were growing consistently shorter. Maybe he should go out…

He dismissed the idea at first, but as he thought about it he decided it might not be a bad thing. After all, it might be good for him just to get out…on his own…it was time he started being independent of Brooke. He was in this amazing city, there were hundreds of people out there to meet…

He caught sight of a card on Freddie's desk, it was for some club opening he had been going on about for weeks. Picking it up, Lucas smiled. That was exactly the right thing. He'd probably see Freddie there, he could hang out, have some fun…

Grabbing a jacket, he left the room.

* * *

Brooke lay on her bed, thinking. Italian, or French? A dress, or pants? 

Suddenly she got up, her mind made up. They could go out later. She didn't want to tell him in some public restaurant. She wanted to be in his room, with just the two of them. She pulled on some jeans instead of her pyjama pants that she'd been wearing for most of the afternoon, and left her room. She went upstairs and down the corridor, stopping in front of the door she knew so well.

She knocked, trying to think what she would say.

Freddie answered.

"Oh, hey Brooke."

"Um, hey," she said, slightly taken aback. "Is Lucas here?"

"No, he went out. Did he not tell you? He's gone to this new club; he just called. Here…" he went back into the room for a second, "Here's the card."

Brooke looked down at it, "Okay. Thanks Freddie."

"Sure."

She looked at the address on the card as she went back down the corridor. He'd gone to a club? Well…whatever. Maybe they could have fun, and then she'd tell him later. Or she could just talk to him there. Shrugging, she went downstairs again, and hailed a cab.

Brooke entered the club, looking around for Lucas. Her heart was racing; maybe this was it. Maybe she could just go up to him and kiss him. She was tired of waiting, maybe now they could finally be together again…

Or not.

Brooke had seen Lucas. He was on the dance floor with a girl, and it looked like getting back together with Brooke was the last thing on his mind.

Brooke felt her body go cold, as she turned and pushed her way back through the crowd.

* * *

Lucas woke up the next morning, and was glad to find he didn't really have much of a headache. He hadn't had too much to drink, and now he was rewarded for it. He was glad he could remember the whole night too, not that it had been great, but at least he knew he hadn't done anything stupid. And anyway, it had been…kinda fun. He'd met some cool people, no one particularly special but that was to be expected, right? 

He glanced over at his phone and the thought of Brooke immediately crossed his mind. So much for moving on…

He decided to call her to see if she wanted to meet up and do something. After all, they were still friends.

Brooke was in her room, watching TV, but not really watching. When the phone rang she checked the caller ID, and felt her heart lurch. She bit her lip, and lifted it to her ear.

"Hey Lucas."

He was slightly taken aback; she didn't sound like herself. "Brooke? I was just wondering if you were free for lunch or something."

"Um…I've got a lot of work to do actually."

Lucas frowned, "Brooke, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little busy."

"You don't sound fine, seriously, what's going on?"

"Lucas it's nothing. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She hung up.

Lucas heard the dial tone and put the phone down, shocked. Brooke had never hung up on him before. Making up his mind he left his room and went upstairs, knocking on the door to hers.

There was no reply. "Brooke?" he called.

Brooke heard him inside and recoiled. She didn't want to see him today. She just needed 24 hours to get over it, and then it would be okay…she just couldn't see him today.

She heard him call her name again and sighed. Steeling herself she stood up and opened the door. "Lucas I really can't talk now I've got a lot to - "

"Just tell me what's going on," he interrupted.

"Nothing! I'm fine."

He caught her arm and she pushed past him, going out into the hall.

"I've just got a lot of stuff to do, I'm going to get some coffee," she said, and headed down the hall.

"Brooke!" he went after her, catching up as they came outside. It was raining and soon they were both soaked. He was reminded of the time in Central Park, almost three months ago now.

He caught her arm, repeating her name. Her skin was cold and wet, and she couldn't help but notice the warmth that seemed to spread from his fingers.

She stopped and faced him, realising it was no use.

"Please, just tell me what's upset you," he whispered, tucking a strand of wet hair behind her ear. There were drops of rain on her cheeks and lips.

She looked down, her insides churning. When she spoke her voice was shaking. "I came to the club you were at last night…and you were with some girl…" she looked up for a second and saw he looked confused. "I'd just had this really weird day," she said quickly, "And I'd talked to Peyton before and she'd said all this stuff…and I just…wanted to talk to you."

Lucas wasn't sure if he understood what she was trying to say. "Brooke, I thought…I thought you weren't ready. You were talking to Carrie and…and before you said it wouldn't work..." he trailed off, trying to work out what was happening.

She looked up, her eyes glistening. "Well it's different now." She ran a hand through her wet hair, and a few strands fell back in her face. "I mean…you're not half way around the country, we're not in our first year anymore. Neither of us are seeing anybody. I thought…maybe we could be together. Maybe…maybe I'm ready to be together…properly," she looked up at him, a hint of smile on her lips.

He hesitated, for a second too long.

"Except you're obviously not." She stepped back, and then turned and left, tears mingling with raindrops as she ran back inside.

"Brooke!" he called after, "Brooke, wait!"

_You can throw the tomatoes now…(or leave a **review**!)  
Don't hate me! I know this chapter was kind of meant to be the big one, but I really did plan this from the beginning, and I promise you you won't have to be patient for much longer. But seriously, you didn't think I was going to let you have it without just a little more angst, right? This is BL we're talking about ; )_


	15. The Big One

_Hey everyone! I'm going straight on with the story now, because I think you've waited long enough! There'll be an author's note later…_

_Enjoy!_

Lucas lay in his room, thinking. He was fingering a photograph of him and Brooke.

Their smiling faces looked back at him, and he couldn't help but smile too when he looked at her. Then he realised how ridiculous this was, considering he may have just lost her forever.

Different thoughts were circling through his head, and suddenly he didn't want to hear them anymore. They'd been through too much, there was no way he was throwing this away because of some stupid mix up. Standing up, he went downstairs, and knocked on Brooke's door.

Carrie opened it. As soon as she saw Lucas she said, "She's not here. But you have to find her, and talk to her. You guys are not screwing this up."

"Where is she?" Lucas asked. There was an edge to his voice, and he felt his heart rate increase a little.

"I don't know, she left and she wouldn't tell me where she was going. She said she knew I'd tell you." Carrie smiled wryly, "She was right about that one. Call Haley or something."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, okay. Thanks Carrie." He left as quickly as he'd come, dialling a number on his phone as he did so.

* * *

Lucas sat on the train, willing it to go faster. Haley's phone was off, which was enough to make him suspicious on its own, but then he'd called Nathan who had needed very little persuasion to crack and tell him she was there. 

Now he was on his way to their apartment, and praying she would talk to him. If not, well he'd just have to wait until she did. He thought back over all the arguments they'd had. None of them ever lasted very long…at least, not he big ones. One of them always cracked and they'd end up laughing about it over some ice-cream. Sometimes he suspected Brooke just started arguments because she liked the make-up sex, or because he brought her ice-cream or chocolate when he apologised.

Maybe he should have done that…but somehow he thought a tub of Ben&Jerry's might not solve this.

He would explain it to her…that it had just been a mistake, he'd been confused. He loved her, and it seemed she loved him too, so there was nothing standing in their way. He could only hope that she would see it like that too.

When the train arrived he hurried from the station to their apartment, and knocked on the door, which after a minute was answered by Haley.

"Hales, is she here?"

Haley paused for a second, looking at Lucas. Then she nodded, and opened the door. "She's in the spare room," she said.

"Thank you." He hurried past her, making his way to the room. Haley watched him, praying Brooke would forgive him.

Brooke was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling when she heard the knock on the door.

She ignored it, but the door opened a fraction, and a blonde head peered round it.

"Lucas, just leave."

"No Brooke I need to talk to you."

"Can we talk tomorrow? I'm really not in the mood to hear your excuses right now. I get it, you're not ready."

He didn't reply, but came and sat on the edge of her bed.

She sighed and rolled over, facing the wall.

"Brooke, please."

She slowly turned back towards him, and sat up, drawing her legs up to her chest.

He hesitated, unsure where to start. Finally he said, "You caught me by surprise earlier. I was so sure that you weren't ready that when you said you were…it took me a minute to believe we both really felt the same way."

She looked at him, but didn't say anything. She suddenly felt his fingers on hers and looked down. He slipped her hand into his on the bed. She looked up at him again, and met his bright blue eyes, that were pleading with her quietly.

"What took you so long?" she whispered after a second, "were you having sex with a random girl to get it out of your system?"

He chuckled quietly, "I thought about it. But then I realised, if I could spend the night with any girl in the world…it would be you. I only want you Brooke. And if this," he indicated the two of them, "is forever, then I couldn't be happier. And if it's not…well then I don't want to waste any more time."

Brooke looked into his eyes, a small smile on her face.

"So what do you think? Can we give this another try?"

She smiled, and nodded. He smiled back, and then she flung her arms round his neck, kissing him.

He cupped her cheek as she pressed her lips against his. He had missed her so much…

She straddled his lap so she could move closer to him, one hand tangled in his hair as her tongue found its way into his mouth. They broke apart and Lucas moaned a little at the loss of contact, but her lips met his skin again as she kissed his neck up to his ear. "God I missed you," she whispered, her voice a low whisper.

He leaned back a little, catching her eye and holding it. She smiled at him, her dimples on full display.

"I love you," he said simply.

Her smile grew and she beamed back at him. "I love you too."

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Just take a minute to let it sink in…ok._

_I was going to have that scene in its own chapter, but then I thought you deserved a little more. But I'm having an author's note now because I have some explaining to do._

_Firstly, Thank you so much for your reviews, I loved reading them!_

_Secondly, I'm so sorry this chapter is really late, my account got locked for a week so I couldn't upload anything. This happened because my story 'Under Your Skin' got deleted because it broke a rule (I think it was that the rating was too low, but they haven't told me for sure). That story is now posted here: __http/ (a new chapter was up on Monday, and another will be up soon, so go read it if you haven't yet!)_

_I had a note about all of this on my profile page, but I'm sure some people haven't read it, and just thought I was being lazy!_

_Anyhoo, sorry about all of that, but everything should be back to normal now! So we can get on with the chapter…

* * *

_

Lucas kissed Brooke again, unable to believe this was really happening. He ran a hand over her hair, holding her head as she leaned closer to him. Finally she slowly drew back, breaking the kiss.

"We should probably tell Nate and Hales," she said.

Lucas made a face.

"Luke we're in their apartment!"

"Fine. Come on," he stood up, taking her hand and pulling her up too. Just before they reached the door he stopped, leaning down and kissing her again. She giggled as they broke away. "We can do this as much as we like back at the dorms, now come on!"

He groaned but allowed her to push him out the door.

As soon as they came into the living room Haley jumped up from the couch and spotted their linked hands. "You got back together?"

Brooke laughed, a little taken aback.

"Actually you guys hold hands all the time anyway, but you did get back together, right?"

"Um, yeah, we did," Brooke said, smiling.

Haley squealed and jumped over the back of the sofa, enveloping them both in a hug. "At last! Oh my god and to think you almost screwed it up Luke."

Lucas gave her a look.

"Sorry. Won't say another word about it."

Nathan came up chuckling and clapped Lucas on the back. "Glad you finally got your act together man."

Lucas chuckled and Nathan went to hug Brooke. "I'm really happy for you B."

She grinned and leant against Lucas' side.

"Well we should go out to celebrate," Haley said, "We can all have lunch somewhere."

"Um…" Brooke hesitated. "We were kind of going to…"

"Right, yeah of course. You guys will want to get back to the dorms." Haley grinned. "Okay, well go then. We'll see you soon. And Brooke, we can talk," she gave her a look that meant she would want details of exactly what Lucas had said to her earlier, and Brooke grinned. "Of course. Thank you so much you guys. And we'll see you soon!"

Lucas said goodbye, and they left. Brooke tugged Lucas' hand up the street.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked. "Train stations that way."

"I came in the car."

Lucas nodded. "Right, okay." He followed her, chuckling as they went. "I still think it's ridiculous how you have a car in the city."

"You don't think it's so stupid when you want to use it," she retorted, laughing as well.

"I never use it! You never let me."

"Um, hello! Last week, you drove up here."

"That was with you."

"Oh whatever, you drove."

Lucas rolled his eyes. There was silence for a second and then her asked. "Now that we're dating again can I use it more?"

They had reached the car and Brooke raised an eyebrow at him as he opened the door for her. "But we're in the city. With the _subway_. What use could you possibly have for a car?" She raised her eyebrows and he chuckled. She was throwing all his old arguments back at him.

"Fine. Jeez you'd think I'd get some privileges," he joked.

"Of course you do," Brooke said as she got in and Lucas went round the other side. "You're allowed to tickle me without me killing you…but not often. You're allowed to hit other guys when they hit on me. And you're allowed to have some say in what movies we watch on movie nights."

"No…sex, in there anywhere?…"

Brooke shrugged slowly. "Possibly…we'll see…"

She turned and grinned at him, and started the car.

* * *

They walked down the corridor towards Brooke's room and Lucas stopped outside. "Now, are you sure we don't want to go to my room instead?" 

"Lucas, she might not even be there."

He gave her a disbelieving look. "I think she'd want to know what happened. I'm surprised she hasn't called you already."

"Exactly, we should tell her now, get all the screaming and whatever out of the way, and then we're done…oh except I should probably call Pey…"

Lucas rolled his eyes but smiled. "Okay, fine. Come on."

They went in and as they'd expected Carrie's head shot up as she heard the door open. "Oh my god thank god you're here. So? Are you…?"

Brooke just nodded and Carrie squealed (sounding _very_ like Haley) and jumped up to hug them. "Finally, oh my god!"

"Are you getting déjà vu?" Lucas whispered to Brooke, who giggled.

"I was going to call but then I thought you might be…busy…or gettin' busy or whatever. Speaking of which, I should probably go."

"You don't have to, you can stay," Brooke said.

"Yeah, I would, but as much as I love you guys, I really don't want to see you making out, so…yeah," she pointed towards the door, and grabbed a jacket.

Brooke bit her lip and smiled, and Carrie gave her a last hug before she left the room.

Brooke turned to Lucas. "See, quick and painless."

He conceded, and flopped down on Brooke's bed. "But now Peyton."

"Last one!"

Brooke grabbed her phone and settled herself against Lucas' chest as she dialled Peyton's number.

"Hey Peyt!"

"Hey, you sound happy."

Brooke grinned. "Me and Lucas got back together."

"Oh my god! WOOHOO!"

Brooke giggled as she heard Peyton yell the news to Jake over her shoulder. "That's awesome Brooke, how did it happen?" she asked as Jake hurried over to the phone.

"Um…"Brooke chuckled as she bit her lip. "Well we kinda messed up, but then it was okay."

"Oh god, what did you do?"

"Well when I decided to tell Lucas I found him in a club dancing with another girl…"

"Lucas!" Peyton said exasperatedly. "Is he there? Let me yell at him."

"Yeah, he's here," Brooke smirked and handed the phone over. Lucas gave her a look as he took it; he hadn't heard the other side of the conversation. Brooke shrugged innocently. "She just wants to talk to you."

Lucas took the phone. "Hey Peyt."

"Luke! What the hell did you do!"

"What? We got back together."

"Yeah, after she found you in a club with some girl!"

"It was just a misunderstanding."

"What, did you forget you're totally in love with her or something!"

"No! We…just, got some wires crossed. But then I tracked her down to Nate and Hales'."

"Oh, well done. You gotta be Sherlock Holmes to work out she'd go there!"

At this point Brooke took the phone back, laughing. "Peyt, what did you say? He looks like a little lost puppy." She leaned over and kissed him to cheer him up.

"I was telling him off. But anyway, it sounds like you worked things out."

"Yes we did. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay, I expect you have…_stuff_ to do now."

Brooke chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Hang on a second though, Jake wants to talk to you."

"Hey Brooke."

"Hey Jake, how's it going?"

"Pretty good by the sound of things. So you guys finally worked it out?"

"Yup."

"Great. Hey, let me talk to Lucas for a minute."

"Sure, hang on." She passed the phone over, and Lucas took it dubiously, wondering if he was going to have another tirade aimed at him.

"Hello?"

"Hey man."

"Jake, hey!" Lucas grinned, and the two started talking. When Brooke could tell that they had got off the subject of their new relationship by the fact that her name had been replaced in conversation by 'basketball', she rolled her eyes and asked for the phone back.

"One minute," Lucas held up a finger and Brooke gave him a look. He continued talking and so she turned around, half straddling his lap, and began trailing kisses up his neck.

"Okay Jake, I gotta go."

"Yeah sure, I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, okay, bye man."

He handed the phone back to Brooke, who immediately took it and turned around. "Peyt?"

Lucas tapped her on the shoulder as she started talking to her friend again. She turned a little, still talking, and raised her eyebrows.

He motioned to his neck and raised his own.

"What?" she shrugged. "I just wanted the phone back."

Lucas gave her a withering look and she grinned. She talked for a little more and then rolled her eyes to herself. "Peyt, I gotta go. I'll speak to you soon, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye Brooke!"

"Bye!" She put the phone down and turned to Lucas, smiling.

"You done?" he asked.

She nodded. "Why, you want me to…?" She tipped her head towards his neck.

He gave an exaggerated shrug. "Not if you don't want to…"

Brooke shrugged and stood up. "Fine." She had taken a step towards the door before Lucas caught her arm and gave her a look.

She giggled and got back onto the bed, settling herself in his lap and slipping a hand up to his cheek. "Well if you insist," she murmured, before she kissed him.

The kiss became more heated as Lucas pulled her closer, and she shifted her position so she was straddling him again. Brooke felt warmth spread through her as the memories came back. She couldn't believe how long it had been since she'd felt this: the roughness of his jaw as her thumb grazed it; the taste of his mouth and the softness of his lips. She broke the kiss and moved her lips to his neck, comforted by the familiar smell. She remembered the feeling of being held in his arms, his fingers pressing gently against her waist.

He moved one hand slightly so it rested against the bare skin where her top ended, and she felt a shiver run through her as his fingers touched it.

Their lips met again, and as they kissed she reached for the bottom of his T-shirt, her fingers brushing his belt buckle.

Lucas pulled back gently, meeting her eyes.

"Don't you think we should wait?" he asked. "Just a little bit. I mean, this is pretty huge…we don't want to rush anything."

Brooke gave him a look. "Okay, normally Broody, I'd agree with you - " She saw his face and rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, I wouldn't. But I do see your point. But it's not like this is something new for us…and you can't use that whole line again about 'it's not the first time we've had sex but it'd be the first time we made love' yadda yadda, cause we've done that too."

"Hey, that was a good line!"

Brooke smiled. "You're right, it was," she leaned up and kissed him. "But still, it's not valid anymore."

Lucas nodded and rested his hands on her thighs. "You're right. And believe me, it's not that I don't want to do this, because I do," his expression showed that he meant it and Brooke chuckled. "It's just, I want it to be _really_ special."

Brooke nodded. "Okay. Okay…we'll wait a little bit. But remember, this is just the first of many, so…it doesn't really matter what this night is like cause we've got loads of tries to perfect the whole 'romantic evening' thing."

Lucas grinned and nodded. "Okay. Well as a starting point how about I take you out this Friday."

Brooke smiled and kissed him, keeping her face close to his. "Okay. It's a date."

_**Please review**, I really want to know what you think now they're finally together! I'll try and UD soon with some really fluffy stuff!_


	16. The Date

_Hey! I'm back from my holiday with a tan (and a bit of sunburn too!) and a brand new chapter for you all! Thank you all so much for the reviews of the last one, I'm so glad you liked it!_

"Hey." Brooke entered Lucas' room the next morning to find him reading on his bed. "I thought I'd just drop in on my way to class."

He smiled as she came over to the bed and then checked his watch. "Your class doesn't start for like fifteen minutes."

"Exactly." She grinned as she dropped her back on the floor and settled down next to him, her head against his shoulder. She sighed contentedly as he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "You tired?" he asked as she closed her eyes.

She nodded, her eyes still shut. "Carrie kept me up till like three in the morning yesterday talking."

He chuckled. "Sounds like that was _such_ a trouble for you, because we both know how much you hate talking."

She hit him lightly.

"What were you talking about?"

"What do you think?" she asked laughing.

"I'll never understand girls' need to tell each other _everything._"

"You and Nathan talk a lot."

"Yeah but not about like you, or Haley or anything," he said, with a slight shudder.

"I should hope not. She's your sister after all."

"In-law, but I know what you mean."

"So you don't talk about me at all?" Brooke asked, propping herself up on her elbow and giving him a look.

"Okay maybe a little," he admitted.

"I bet you and Toby talk about us all the time."

He shrugged, unable to deny it.

"See, you're just like girls, we just have more to say, so it takes longer."

"Can you not call me a girl? Now that we're dating it's a little weird."

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry. And don't worry, you're very macho."

He nodded, satisfied.

"Apart from when you're dressing in drag or whatever."

"One time! And it was for a dare."

She giggled and he glared at her.

"Where's Freddie?" she asked after a minute.

"I don't know," Lucas said, looking around aimlessly. "He hasn't been here much recently."

"Well all the better for us," Brooke said grinning, and Lucas nodded. "Yes it is." He caught her lips in a kiss, and she wrapped her arms round his neck as she moved closer to him.

"You know, I forgot how much time we can waste doing this," Brooke said giggling, when she drew back.

"What, making out?"

"Yup. See this is why we got no work done senior year!"

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah, It's a wonder we got into college at all."

"Yeah, and I'm not going to be at college much longer if I don't get to class," she said, checking her watch.

Lucas made a sad face and Brooke leaned in a kissed him once more. He cupped her cheek and pulled her closer to him, and she felt herself get drawn into the kiss. She pulled back reluctantly. "Okay, I really have to go. But I love you, and I'll see you later."

"Yeah, don't forget our date."

She gave him a look. "Like I would."

He grinned as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "Bye," she said before leaving the room, smiling over her shoulder at him before she closed the door. Lucas lay back on the bed when she was gone, smiling to himself.

* * *

Brooke heard the knock on the door and quickly rubbed her lips together and checked her reflection before getting up and opening it. She smiled at Lucas and he slipped his hands onto her waist as she leaned forward slowly to kiss him. 

"You look beautiful," he said as he drew back.

"Thank you. I've just got to grab my coat…" She went over to the closet and got it, and then turned to Carrie who was sitting at her desk, pretending not to watch them. "Bye Carrie."

Carrie grinned. "Bye guys. Oh, do I need to be…gone later?" she asked.

Brooke hesitated and turned to Lucas, who shook his head.

Carrie nodded. "Okay. Have fun!" She winked at Brooke who rolled her eyes but couldn't stop a smile as she went out of the room.

Lucas took her hand as they made their way outside. "Freddie said he'd be out of our room tonight, so…"

Brooke turned to him and smiled. "Yeah, good."

"Not meaning to be presumptuous or anything…" Lucas said, the corner of his mouth twitching as he shot her a sideways look.

She laughed and shook her head. "I think at this stage, it's safe to assume you're gonna get some tonight!"

* * *

"God I feel old!" Brooke said, as they walked down the streets to the restaurant where they were eating. 

"Old?"

"Not _old_ old. Like, grown up."

"Oh right. Why?"

"Because…I dunno. Just going out like this, in Manhattan, on a proper date…it's like Sex and the City."

Lucas chuckled and Brooke grinned. "Seriously, I think we need to get cocktails."

"Right, except just because you feel grown up Cheery, doesn't mean the guy at the bar is going to believe you're over 21."

Brooke gave him a look. "Since when did that ever stop us? Fake IDs Luke?"

"We're going to a restaurant, I think they're a little more cautious about checking IDs than shady night clubs."

"Hey, the clubs we go to aren't shady!"

"Fine, _dark_ night clubs."

Brooke laughed. "Okay fine. So no wine with dinner?"

"I don't think so."

"Well there goes my little Audrey Hepburn fantasy."

"What happened to Sex and the City?"

Brooke shrugged. "I decided Breakfast at Tiffany's is cooler."

Lucas laughed and pulled Brooke towards him, wrapping an arm round her as they continued down the street.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant and were shown to the table Lucas had booked. They talked a little as they looked at the menus, and Brooke spent ten minutes trying to decide what to eat, before finally making Lucas chose for her. 

"You'll just end up eating mine anyway," he said chuckling, as the waitress moved away.

"Well your food always looks better!"

He rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"Anyway that's one of my privileges, like I was saying yesterday."

"I thought that was just eating my French fries, and you did that before anyway."

"No it counts for all food…especially chocolate based food."

"Are you thinking about the chocolate fudge cake I saw on the menu?"

Brooke shrugged. "Maybe…"

Their food arrived and they began to eat. "We should do this more often," Brooke said, looking round the restaurant, "Now that we're together."

"Yeah…I don't know if our banks would agree with you there…"

She laughed. "Okay so maybe not _this_ exactly. But go out, on actual dates. I like…just being with you."

He smiled. "Yeah me too." There was a pause and then he said, "And when I'm an NBA Allstar and you're an…actress or whatever it is you want to be now, we can do this all the time."

She grinned. "Yeah…except I'm thinking fashion designer now…"

"Oh yeah? When did you decide that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, when I was flicking through Vogue or something probably. I swear I could do better than most of those designers!"

He laughed. "So not planning on putting that journalism major to any use?"

"Don't spoil my fun Broody, I like to think I still have options."

"Of course you do," he said, his tone becoming serious. "You could do anything you want Brooke."

She smiled. "Yeah you too…I think your brain is wasted on basketball."

"Well that can't last forever, I could retire and then do something totally different."

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, maybe by then you'll have stashed up enough cash to become a lowly professor or something."

"And if not I'm sure I can count on you to support me in my intellectual endeavours."

"Yeah right. You'd better have at least saved enough to pay for my mansion…or possibly large town house…"

He chuckled. "Hmm…we'll see…"

* * *

They walked past the park on their way home, and Brooke looked up at the sky, which was deep indigo and scattered with stars. "It's a beautiful night…" 

"Yeah it is. The park still makes me think of that afternoon in the rain though, when you first took me there…"

Brooke laughed. "Oh my god yeah…thank god it isn't raining now."

"You look hot in the rain."

Brooke gave him a look and he chuckled.

"I'm glad we don't have to live through those kind of moments anymore," Brooke mused. "You know, like that afternoon - the really awkward ones that are all full of tension," she explained, catching his confused look.

"Oh, I always kind of liked those…" he said, half joking, tipping his head on one side.

She shrugged. "Me too a little. But these moments are much better," she whispered, as she leaned up and kissed him.

He smiled as they broke apart. "Can't argue with that."

* * *

They reached the door to Lucas' room and he opened it. Brooke gasped as she saw the tiny candles spread across all the surfaces inside. "Oh my god! Luke!" 

"Yeah, I er, got Freddie to agree to light them before he left."

"It's beautiful. I can't believe you did all this for me."

"You deserve it," he whispered, and she turned and looked at him, tears starting to form in her eyes. He shut the door behind them, and she leaned up and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

He smiled. "No problem."

She slipped off her coat, still looking round her, now noticing the rose petals spread over the bed, and the red shades dimming the lights. He took of his coat as well, and she turned to face him, smiling, and threw her arms round his neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He kissed her, and she felt him wrap his arms round her waist as he drew her closer. She slid her fingers into his hair, and he ran a hand up her back, sending a shiver of anticipation through her.

Her thumb brushed his jaw, her palm cupping the back of his neck as she deepened the kiss further. His fingers running up her side rumbled her dress and she took a step towards the bed. By the time he laid her on it their clothes were scattered across the floor and he could kiss her bare skin as he made his way up her body.

"It's been too long," she murmured as she ran her lips up to his ear.

Lucas felt his skin burn in her wake, as she caught his earlobe lightly in her teeth, her tongue slipping out and running over it.

"_Way_ too long."

* * *

The first thing Brooke was aware of when she woke up was the presence of a warm body next to hers, and an arm wrapped round her waist. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled to herself as she saw Lucas sleeping peacefully by her side. 

She ran her fingers across the hand that lay on her stomach, and lightly stroked his wrist. His eyes fluttered open and his lips curved into a beautiful smile. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she said back, leaning across just a little and kissing him gently. He held her gaze for a little while, his piercing blue eyes looking deep into her soft brown ones. Then he smiled. "We don't have to get up yet do we?"

She shook her head. "It's Saturday."

"Okay." He nestled his head back into the pillow, and a little closer to her neck and shoulder. She watched his eyes close, and his breathing fall back into a steady rhythm, before closing her eyes again herself, her hand still resting on top of his.

* * *

"Lets watch a movie," Brooke said, an hour later, when they were still in bed and she wanted an excuse to stay there a while longer. 

"Yeah okay. What?"

"Well you know what I wanna watch…" She scrambled forward and picked up a DVD from the pile left over from one of their movie nights.

"Brooke! Again?"

"What? At least it's not 'The Notebook'!"

"It's almost as bad."

"Luke, it's about cheerleaders. You'd think you'd like it."

He shrugged and pouted.

"Oh come on. We both know you have a thing for them."

"Actually just a certain cheerleader. And she's already in bed with me so…"

Brooke giggled as Lucas pulled her over to him, kissing her on the lips. "Aw, you're sweet," she said, "But we're still watching 'Bring It On'!"

She escaped from his arms and put the DVD in, flopping back onto the bed next to him when she was done. Lucas sighed but didn't complain too much as the movie started. Just because he liked Brooke best didn't mean he didn't appreciate other cheerleaders a little…

Brooke settled into Lucas' arms as they watched the movie. She felt utterly content. She and Lucas had had regular movie nights…or afternoons…over the past few months, and she always liked watching films with him. But it was even better when she could turn around in boring scenes and make out with him instead. And even though they'd reached a stage about a month ago where she would lean on him as they watched or he would put an arm round her, it felt like he was holding her in a different way now; like he knew he was really allowed to.

Lucas got bored in one of the mushy scenes and distracted Brooke by kissing her ear. She ended up kissing him properly and half rolled over so she could wrap an arm round his neck. Suddenly she pulled away. "Oh, I like this scene."

Lucas whimpered. "Brooke!"

She grinned at him but turned back to the TV. Lucas rolled his eyes but then chuckled to himself and kissed the side of her head. She was so cute when she got excited about movies.

"Which one do you prefer," he asked after a minute, "Torrance or the other one."

Brooke looked round and gave him a weird look. He shrugged. "What? I'm just curious."

"No, I wasn't weirded out by the question, but isn't it totally obvious?"

Lucas shrugged. "The one who's captain?"

"No! Missy, obviously."

"Oh, okay. And why?"

"Because she rocks! Torrance is a little annoying actually."

"Well I'm not going to argue with that."

"And Missy is a brunette, and she has my car."

"Hers is blue…and it's got a hard top."

"Okay, so she has a less cool version of my car, it's still a beetle."

Lucas chuckled. "Why do I get the feeling you got the car because of this movie."

Brooke shrugged. "It's pure coincidence."

"Right."

She gave him a look and he shut up.

Not for long however. Soon he was kissing her neck again, his fingers dancing along her midriff.

"Luke! I'm trying to watch," she complained, trying her hardest to sound like she minded.

"Come on, you've seen this movie a million times. And I'm sure any minute now there's a boring scene coming up and you're gonna want to kiss me again…"

She vaguel attempted to swat him away but he continued trailing kisses up to her ear, stopping at one particular point which he knew could always get her.

She let out a little moan involuntarily as his tongue slid out and he kissed the point on her neck a little harder. He grinned to himself and finally she gave up, leaning round and meeting his lips, parting them so their tongues met.

Her hair fell around them and she swept it over one shoulder, still kissing him. She drew back slowly, leaning on one elbow. "No need to look so smug," she said, giggling.

He chuckled. "What? You turned round in the tournament scene – I think that's quite an accomplishment…"

_**Please review!** And sorry if you haven't seen Bring It On, but it seems like such a Brooke movie, and I love it anyway so…yeah, thought it should go in there. I hope the love scene was hot enough, I'm trying to stay on the right side of the rating censors after what happened with Under Your Skin, but I didn't want it to be boring! _

_I'll try to UD soon!_


	17. Couples

_**Thank you** to everyone who reviewed!_

Brooke giggled as Lucas pressed her against her door, kissing her neck. She caught his lips in hers and kissed him properly as she reached behind her for the door handle. She opened it and they fell inside, stumbling towards her bed.

"Er…room's kind of occupied you guys…"

Brooke pulled back quickly and turned to see Toby sitting on Carrie's bed, with his girlfriend straddling his lap.

Lucas looked sheepish and wiped his mouth, and Brooke chuckled. "Okay well…you were here first. Your room Broody?"

He nodded and pulled her out of the room, Carrie's call of, "Be safe!" following them out.

Brooke laughed as she shut the door behind them, and followed Lucas to his room.

"Where were we…" he said, as he opened the door, quickly checking around for Freddie and then grinning at Brooke as he saw that they were indeed alone. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "Right about here…"

* * *

"So I was thinking, we should get like a screen or something…" Carrie said the next day, as she and Brooke both sat in their room doing some work. 

Brooke looked up laughing. "Yeah, or a rota maybe."

Carrie chuckled. "You can have Friday nights and we'll have Saturdays?"

At that moment the door opened and Lucas stuck his head through. "Hey, you want to get some coffee?"

Brooke looked down at her half finished paper, then shrugged. "I'm not getting anywhere with it anyway. You wanna come?" she asked Carrie.

Carrie hesitated and Brooke rolled her eyes. "Just because we're dating doesn't mean we can't all still hang out."

"Your right, and I would come, but Toby's busy so that means I'd have nothing to do when you guys start making out."

Brooke gave her a look and she smiled. "No really, it's okay. I have to finish this anyway."

"Okay, well we'll see you later then."

"Yeah definitely."

Brooke took Lucas' hand and they started to leave the room. Then she turned back. "Oh and, we get Saturdays."

They left the room and Carrie chuckling, and Lucas turned to Brooke. "What?"

"Friday's game night, you'd be tired."

There was a pause.

"Again, what?"

* * *

"So you ready for this?" Brooke asked, as Lucas came out of the locker room on his way to the gym for practice. 

"Um…for what exactly?"

"Our first practice as a couple? Most of these people don't know we're dating yet."

Lucas shrugged. "Toby does, and Carrie does, so that means most of the cheerleaders probably know," he said chuckling. "And Toby told Dave and he didn't seem too distraught…"

Brooke laughed. Dave had always had a bit of a crush on her, but also totally respected Lucas, and assumed the two would eventually get back together. He had seemed pretty unfazed by the news that they finally had.

"I'm sure the team will get over it," Lucas said, "Eventually."

Brooke rolled her eyes and swatted at him, and he chuckled and caught her hands, pulling her inside.

Brooke leaned up and kissed him briefly when they'd come through the doors, before making her way over to the cheerleaders.

Lucas headed over to join the warm up, unable to take his eyes off her entirely, a slightly goofy grin on his face.

The coach rolled his eyes and sighed. "Another one of you dating a cheerleader; that'll cost us a few more matches in loss of concentration…"

Lucas looked sheepish and Toby came up, chuckling. "Don't worry coach, he had years of practice in high school of keeping his head in the game with her on the sideline."

Lucas grinned at Toby and he returned it. "Oh, by the way, Drake didn't know about you guys yet but he just caught that kiss at the door: you might want to avoid him this practice…"

Lucas looked over at Drake, who was shooting three pointers with his mouth set in a thin line. "Right, thanks man."

With the exception of Drake most of the other guys were supportive, clapping Lucas on the back for finally 'pinning down' Brooke Davis. The majority of them knew about their history, and so weren't too surprised to hear the two were now officially together.

Brooke was having a slightly harder time with the cheerleaders. Some of the squad had been eyeing up Lucas since he had arrived, and had hoped that because he and Brooke had not started dating earlier, all the stories about their relationship in high school were exaggerated, and they would in fact stay friends. They were not exactly happy to be proven wrong.

"So Brooke, I see you've finally decided to settle down. How long are you planning on it lasting before one of you gets bored? Just so I know whether to expect one or two Christmas presents from the two of you."

Brooke chuckled wryly. "I don't think you can expect any Christmas presents from us Stacy…but anyway we don't go in for the whole 'one from both of us' thing – feels a little cheap don't you think?" She lifted a hand to her mouth in mock realisation. "Oh sorry, is that what you and Howie did? I was _so_ sorry to hear about the two of you breaking up by the way."

Stacy glared at her. "I'm totally over it. Actually I was looking around for someone else – Lucas must not have heard."

"Oh I'll be sure to remind him to avoid you then."

"Getting protective already, huh? Obviously don't feel too secure in your position yet."

"Oh he _can_ hang out with you if he wants to of course…I just don't see why he would want to…"

The captain called them together at that point, and Brooke smirked at Stacy and joined Carrie in the huddle. Stacy glowered at her as she followed.

Some of the others, unlike Stacy and her friends, could see that Brooke was really happy, and were happy for her.

The captain, Angela, grinned at Brooke as she saw her. "Hey, caught the kiss earlier. Nice catch." She winked and Brooke grinned. Angela was a senior and so Brooke didn't see much of her, but the older girl liked Brooke, which made a nice change from the captain last year, who hated her because her boyfriend always flirted with her.

Lucas kept catching Brooke's eye all through practice, so despite overhearing some backhand comments from Stacy about herself, when it ended she was still in a cheery mood.

* * *

Brooke lay on her bed, flicking through a magazine. She was bored; Lucas was working on a paper in the library. Throwing the magazine on her bedside table, she decided she'd go and find Carrie and maybe see if she wanted to have lunch somewhere. 

The obvious place to look was Toby's room, since Carrie spent almost as much time there as Brooke did in Lucas'. Brooke approached the door and then hesitated, putting a hand over her eyes before opening it, because you know, you could never be too careful.

She peeped through and saw that there were indeed to people in there, looking a little busy. Her jaw dropped however when she saw who it was. "Freddie?"

"Brooke!"

* * *

"Oh my god I have _crazy_ news!" Brooke said as she came up to Lucas in the library. She was immediately hushed by the librarian so she grabbed Lucas' hand and dragged him outside. 

"What?" he asked, laughing slightly at her state of excitement as they stood in the hall.

"Okay, you know you've been wondering why Freddie's been out of your room so much recently. Well, he found a boyfriend!"

"Oh really? Cool, who?"

"And you know how you were really surprised when Dave seemed so accepting of us and hasn't made a pass at me in like…at least a month?"

"Yeah…are you saying…?"

Brooke nodded, still grinning. "Dave is gay."

Lucas' eyebrows shot up. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! I walked in on him and Freddie."

"Oh my god Brooke! Where?"

"In Dave's room, I was looking for Carrie and I thought she might be in there with Toby, and I walk in and see people making out, so I assumed it was Toby and Carrie and was like 'Ew guys cut it out'…and then I noticed they really were both _guys_. This is so awesome, because you know what it means?"

"Um…I don't have to worry about Dave hitting on you anymore?"

"No, well that too, but it means we have three rooms, and three couples! So whenever you and I want…you know, some privacy, we can all just switch round. Toby can come to Carrie, I can go to you, and Freddie can go to Dave."

"That is pretty cool actually."

"I know! I can stop sending Carrie to Starbucks the whole time, I think she's even gotten bored of caramel machiattos…"

* * *

Lucas and Brooke were lying on his bed watching TV, both tired after a long practice. Lucas was absently trailing his fingers up and down her arm as they watched. 

Brooke had half fallen asleep, lulled by the gentle caress of his fingers. The episode of Will and Grace suddenly ended, and she looked up, woken by the music. "Hm…where's the remote," she mumbled.

Lucas passed it to her and she began flicking through the channels. "Ooh I've heard about this!"

Lucas looked up and then turned to Brooke, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Yeah Molly was talking about it, it's like some creepy guy who can read minds. And it's not all fake and stuff, he really can."

"Okay…"

"Shh, we've gotta watch."

"Why?"

"Because it's cool." She swatted at him and he chuckled and shut up.

"Hey, I have a question," Lucas piped up eventually. "If you could be in anyone's mind for a day, who would it be?"

Brooke was silent for a second, considering this. "Yours," she said finally.

Lucas looked at her, surprised. "Mine? Why?"

"Because then I would know what you brood about the entire frickin' time! And how you really feel about me," she added with a smirk.

Lucas chuckled. "You know how I feel about you, I tell you enough."

Brooke smiled, "That's true."

"And you can find out what I'm thinking any time, just ask. I bet you could guess anyway, you know me well enough."

Brooke shrugged, "Maybe." She rolled on her side and propped herself up on one elbow, facing Lucas. "Okay, I'm going to read your mind."

Lucas laughed, "Um…okay. Tell me what I'm thinking about."

Brooke looked into his eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. "You're thinking about…cats."

"Wow. You are incredible."

"Are you serious?"

"No."

Brooke hit him on the chest, "Meanie. Alright…you're thinking…is it possible to eat an entire meatball sub in thirty seconds."

"No. And it's not."

Brooke laughed, "Okay…you're thinking…have I done my trig homework."

"Nope. You suck at this."

"Shut up! It's hard. Give me a clue."

Lucas sighed. "Okay…it's something I think about a lot."

"A book."

"No. Something I love very much."

"Basketball."

"More than that."

"Meatball subs?"

"Even more than that."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. She thought for another minute. "Whatever, I give up. I bet you can't guess what I'm thinking."

"You're thinking…I should have bought some new pants to go with that top," he said, pointing to a top she'd bought a couple of days ago that was lying on a chair in her room.

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "That was too easy, it was in my sightline."

Lucas laughed. "I win."

Brooke rolled her eyes and flopped onto her back, ignoring Lucas as he continued to laugh. She turned back to the TV, her fingers resuming their idle path over the hand that was resting on her stomach.

Lucas leaned down, and kissed the side of her head. "You," he said, "I was thinking about you."

She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "Me?"

"I would've thought you could have guessed that. It's a pretty safe bet."

Brooke smiled and raised her head to kiss him.

_Hope you liked that – I need the fluff right now to balance out 'Under Your Skin' which is in a very dark place! There aren't too many chapter left of this story, but I've got something planned for after it already._

_Oh also, I know the whole Dave being gay thing was kind of out of the blue, but it's fiction so just…go along with it! If I had the time and anyone cared, I'd write long explanation bits about his inner thoughts and conflictions, and how he'd had a crush on Freddie for years but had hidden it because he was scared of what people would think, and so covered it up by being a 'dumb jock' and then decided it was time to stop living a lie and yadda yadda yadda…you get the idea!_

_**Please review!**_


	18. Shopping

_Thank you so much for all the reviews of the last chapter – I'm over 300! Here's the next bit…_

A loud series of beeps broke through the low moans emanating from the room. Brooke Davis pulled back from her boyfriend with a disgusted look on her face. "Oh my god Luke! What is up with your ring tone!"

He chuckled and reached over her to grab his phone. "Hey Hales," he said with a sigh as he answered it.

"Well you sound happy to hear from me."

"It's…not the best time," he said, eyeing Brooke who was watching him with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh I see. Okay well then I'll make it quick. You guys, lunch tomorrow, our place…say one?"

"Um…that sounds fine, yeah," Lucas quickly tried to recall if he was meant to be doing anything tomorrow, and found he couldn't, so agreed.

"Great, well we'll see you then and let you get back to…whatever you were doing."

"We were just - "

"Did I ask?" she laughed. "Seeya Luke, and hey Brooke!" she called loudly, and Lucas held the phone away from his ear.

Brooke laughed. "Hey to you too Tutorwife," she called.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Okay, bye Hales." He chuckled and hung up.

"What did she want?" Brooke asked.

"We're having lunch with them tomorrow."

"Oh fun! Does this mean you're not going to that meeting about the end of season party for coach Michaels?"

"Dammit I knew there was something…Oh well I'll have to skip it. Toby can fill me in."

Brooke nodded. "Okay, cool. Yeah you're not much of a party planner anyway."

"Hey! I am an awesome party planner, I did Nate and Hales' wedding party!"

Brooke raised an eyebrow and looked sceptical.

"Okay fine, _you_ did that, but it was my idea!"

"Yeah okay Mr. Visionary. Now are we gonna pick up where we left off or do I have to put my top back on?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and kissed her again, and she giggled against his mouth, "Sorry, stupid question."

* * *

When they arrived at Nathan and Haley's apartment the next day Nathan greeted them at the door and ushered them through to the kitchen. 

"Hey, you're here!" Haley said, looking up from her chopping board. "Great, now you can help cook."

"Yeah sure," Brooke said agreeably, hopping onto a counter as she spoke. "Go for it Broody."

Haley gave her a look and Brooke shrugged. "Seriously Tutorwife, what did you expect?"

Lucas came over to Brooke and rested his hands on her thighs.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked. "Did you not hear Haley ask for some help?"

"I'm pretty sure she said that _we_ plural can help."

Brooke rolled her eyes but nodded.

"So how are you guys?" Haley asked. Lucas turned around to face her and Brooke rested her hands on his shoulder as she hopped off the counter.

"We're good," he said, taking Brooke's hand and guiding her to a pile of potatoes that needed peeling.

"Speak for yourself," Brooke grumbled, as she pushed up her sleeves and picked up the peeler.

Lucas gave her a look and threw a pea at her.

"Hey! No playing with the food," Haley said laughing.

"Yeah Luke, don't play with the food," Brooke said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"So everything's going well for you guys?" Haley asked. "It sounded like it anyway from what I interrupted the other day…"

"What did you interrupt?" Nathan asked, looking up from the oven. He was met with stony looks from Brooke and Lucas. "Oh right, never mind."

Haley laughed. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Brooke said, "It was only the phone. The number of times I've walked in on you two - "

"You've walked in on them?" Lucas asked, grimacing.

"You haven't?"

"Yeah Brooke, most people haven't," Haley said, giving her a look. "If you'd just learn to knock you could save yourself a lot of therapy in later life."

"Who says I'm scarred by the experience? Tutorboy's pretty hot Hales."

Lucas and Haley both turned to her with their eyebrows raised, and Nathan grinned.

"Kidding! Well actually not totally, cause you are Nate, but not in that way - "

"Digging yourself into a hole here Cheery," Lucas said threateningly, and she rolled her eyes. "Calm down, he's married. I wouldn't do that to Hales."

Lucas turned to her, waving his potato. "What about me?"

Brooke giggled. "Aw, look at you, all worked up." She caught the front of his T-shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him softly.

"Only Nathan and I are allowed to make out in this kitchen," Haley said loudly, still chopping, and Brooke pulled back. Lucas kissed her on the forehead and they went back to peeling.

"Cheery, would you hurry it up? I've already done more than half," Lucas said after a minute, looking down at her pile of potatoes.

"But mine are so much prettier." She held one of them up. "See yours have little bits of skin still on them."

"Well they don't have to be works of art, just peeled. Come on I'm hungry."

"Babe you're always hungry," she said, patting his stomach.

He shrugged; it was true.

Eventually they got all the food ready, and went through to the dining room.

"I think my potatoes taste better than yours," Brooke declared, as they all started eating.

"How can you possible tell which are yours?" Lucas asked.

"Because," she said, holding a piece of potato up in her fork, "That's got a little bit of skin on it."

He rolled his eyes at her, and she grinned at him.

* * *

"We've decided we're going shopping," Brooke said, turning round from the sink where she and Haley and been washing up as the boys came into the kitchen. 

Lucas raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, I decided. But Hales' agreed!"

Nathan shrugged. "Yeah okay."

Lucas' head jerked round and he gave him a look.

"What?" Nathan shrugged. "Whenever Hales' goes shopping with Brooke she comes back with really hot new lingerie."

Brooke grinned. "See, I knew he liked them," she said to Haley. "And thanks for reminding me Nate, we need to go to Victoria's Secret…and maybe Agent Provocateur too…"

Lucas groaned and Brooke gave him a look. "Do you want to take that back?"

He chuckled and caught her hands, pulling her to him. "You know I hate shopping."

"But you like lingerie."

"I like your old lingerie."

"But you've now seen everything I bought since _last year_, so I need to get some new stuff. So, come on," she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door. Nathan followed, and Haley went to find her purse.

Lucas caught Nathan giving him a look. "What?" he asked.

"Brooke's gotta have bought a lot of lingerie in eighteen months."

Lucas grinned and shrugged, and Nathan shook his head.

* * *

They entered the mall and Brooke immediately located a suitable store. "Alright guys, time to get lost," she said, waving Lucas and Nathan away. 

"Can't we stay?" Lucas asked, pouting. "You need advisors when you try stuff on."

Brooke smirked at him but shook her head. "Uh uh Broody, sorry." She caught his hand and pulled her to him, kissing him as a consolation.

"Are you guys done flaunting your newfound love yet?" Haley asked after a minute.

Brooke pulled back and turned to her, thinking for a minute before shaking her head, and kissing Lucas again. He laughed against her lips, and eventually she broke the kiss, whispering "Bye Broody," before she extracted herself from his arms.

"Okay, we're done," she said, turning to Haley who rolled her eyes.

"Well then lets go." She leaned up and kissed Nathan briefly before the group separated.

"Okay, you know the drill," Brooke said to Haley as they made their way into Victoria's Secret. "Go find some cute stuff and meet me by the changing rooms."

Haley did indeed know the drill by now, and headed off while Brooke started surveying the options…

"So what do you want to do while they're doing their thing?" Nathan asked, as he and Luke strolled through the mall.

Lucas shrugged. "I guess we could start looking for Christmas presents. That way we don't have to come to the mall again more times than we have to."

"I don't see how you can date Brooke _and_ hate shopping…it just doesn't make sense."

Lucas chuckled.

"But you're right about the Christmas presents. I'm already having nightmares about what to get Haley…it seems to get harder every year."

"You think Haley's hard? What do you get for the girl who has everything?"

"Well you always seem to do pretty well…what was it last year, an antique camera?"

Lucas nodded, smiling. "Yeah I was pretty pleased with that actually."

"Which she not only still uses, which is a pretty good sign, but she takes pretty good pictures with it too."

"Yeah but see now I have to get something better. I wasn't even dating her last year."

"Well last year I got Hales new perfume, which she seemed to really like. But it took me forever to choase that."

"What did she get you again?"

Nathan held up his wrist, the watch he'd received from Haley on it.

"Oh yeah, that was really nice."

"Yeah…maybe I should get her a new watch too…"

They continued walking and then they both stopped as they caught sight of the shop in front of them, turning to each other.

"Jewellery."...

"So Hales how's it going in there?"

Haley came out in the pink and white gingham bra she was trying on. "It's cute…I don't know if it's very me though…"

"Ooh it is cute! Hmm…I think you pull it off. Price?"

"Bearable."

Brooke nodded. "What do you think?" she asked, drawing Haley's attention to the emerald green bra she was wearing. "I thought I'd try something a little different. I swear my underwear drawer is so full of purple and dark red I can't tell them apart anymore."

"Don't forget black."

"Of course. But you can _never_ have too many black bras. And with that in mind…" she ducked back into her changing room and came out a second later in a black basonette bra.

"Well it is gorgeous…and if you didn't already own three exactly like it - "

Brooke shook her head. "Uh uh, the lace is totally different."

Haley chuckled. "Yeah sure, then go for it. Matching underwear?"

"Of course."

"Well then I think we're done."

"We're getting pretty fast at this…"

The boys looked round at all the different necklaces and earrings on display in the shop.

"Brooke likes necklaces, right?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"Yeah…" he paused to look closer at one with a little silver shell pendant on it. "She's got quite a few special ones already though."

"How about a bracelet?…Maybe I should get Hales a bracelet."

"Yeah, I think there were some nice ones over there," he pointed, and continued looking along the cabinets to the rings...

"Ooh lets get a smoothie," Brooke said, as she and Haley passed Jambo Juice.

"Should we get the boys first? Miss 'I can't be apart from my boyfriend for more than five minutes without a _very_ overblown goodbye kiss'."

Brooke giggled. "Hey, we just got back together! We're allowed at least a month long public PDA phase. We let you and Nathan have one…and then again when you got married!"

Haley shrugged, conceding the point. "So shouldn't we find them?"

"Nah, they might be buying stuff for us, we wouldn't want to disturb them," Brooke said, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Brooke, I don't want to dash your hopes or anything, but why would they be buying stuff for us?"

Brooke shrugged. "Cause they love us? Anyway you never know; Christmas is approaching and Broody likes to get the shopping part of it out of the way as quickly as possible," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh my god I know. I'd always leave it till the last minute and then have no one to go with."

"Good thing you don't have to worry about that now." Brooke grinned.

"You don't strike me as a 'last minute' kind of girl."

"Oh god no. But I try to keep up constant yule time shopping all through December."

Haley chuckled and Brooke grinned again as they received their smoothies and found a little table…

"Luke, I've found a perfect bracelet," Nathan said excitedly, coming over to Lucas. "Luke?"

Lucas looked up distractedly and Nathan glanced at what he'd been examining. "Luke…"

Lucas shrugged. "What?" he said innocently.

"Those are engagement rings."

"So?"

"You can't get Brooke an engagement ring for Christmas."

"Says the guy who married his girlfriend at sixteen. And anyway, I wouldn't give it to her now. It's just…look." He pointed to a ring in the centre of the small selection, set in a little box with red cushioning.

"Wow…" Nathan breathed. Lucas smiled as he watched him.

"Okay, so it's beautiful. But, they all are," he said, gesturing to the others.

Lucas shook his head. "No they're not. Not like that one man."

Nathan looked up at him. "You're actually serious about this aren't you?"

"I just know that if I don't get this one I'll never find one like it again."

Nathan hesitated, watching him. "How are you going to pay for it?"

Lucas frowned. "Instalments?"

Nathan chuckled, shaking his head. "Dude…" He turned to him. "You're sure about this?"

Lucas nodded. "It feels right…and she feels right. I just…it's perfect, and I need to get it. She's the one Nate…I'm going to need one of these one day, why not today?"

Nathan smiled. "Alright. Come on then, I'll help you cover a down payment."

"Nate, no, it's - "

Nathan silenced him with a look, and he stopped. "Thanks man."

He clapped him on the back. "No problem. Oh, I'm getting this for Haley by the way." He held up a bracelet with all different kinds of music notes hanging of it, all made out of silver.

Lucas smiled. "It's perfect."

* * *

"Hey babe." 

Brooke looked round surprised as she heard Lucas' voice and felt his arms wrap round her from behind.

"Hey! We were just about to come find you guys."

"Right after you bought up Abercrombie?" Nathan asked, chuckling.

"We were momentarily distracted by the really hot denim skirts in the window," Haley said, waving it away.

"And so, we had to go inside," Brooke continued, "To…you know, inspect them more closely. Check…thread counts and stuff."

"Right, okay." Lucas said incredulously, gently manoeuvring Brooke out of the store.

"So where did you guys go?" Brooke asked. "Did you get me anything?" she added excitedly, turning her head to look up at Lucas.

"Yup," he said, "But you can't have it now."

She stuck out her bottom lip. "Dammit. I hate having to wait for Christmas."

Nathan caught Lucas' eye, and gave him a look. Lucas just rolled his eyes, resting his chin on Brooke's head. He smiled to himself as he felt the weight of the ring in his pocket.

* * *

_I can't help it, the fluff just keeps on comin'. Hope you're enjoying it anyway, let me know in a **review**! _

_I think there's only a couple of chapter left of this, which is really sad (or it is for me anyway!) But like I said, there's something planned for afters. _

_Oh and by the way, I'm not gonna have Lucas propose before the end of this story; it would be too soon. Just so no one's expecting that. And also, I didn't describe the ring because everyone would imagine Brooke's perfect ring differently, so I thought you can picture it for yourself! _


	19. Good news, Bad news

_Okay I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a little while, but we had family here and they kind of took over my room (sucks being the youngest) and so it was really hard to find a place to right! And then I got hooked on Lost and came very close to having a new top couple, but then I watched some OTH and snapped out of that little craziness._

_Thanks to all the reviewers, especially Ada whose gentle reminder that it had been a while since I updated made me get my butt into gear! So here it is: the penultimate chapter, enjoy!

* * *

_

"You wanna watch some TV?" Brooke asked, as she lay on Lucas' bed flipping through a magazine.

Lucas looked round from his desk. "Yeah, find something to watch I've just gotta read this through."

Brooke nodded and flicked on the TV. "Take your time, that could take a while." She started switching through the channels. "God I swear TV gets worse every day. If I see one more reality TV show…ooh America's Next Top Model!"

Lucas chuckled and rolled his eyes at her hypocrisy.

"Oh damn, I've seen this one…Oh cool, Luke, 'St. Elmo's Fire' is on."

"You've seen it almost as many times as 'Pretty in Pink'."

"Well that's because it's almost as good. God he's hot," she added, "It's such a shame they all have such bad clothes."

Lucas turned round to the screen, frowning at the guy. Brooke looked up and smirked. "I didn't say hotter than you, just hot. Like…Nathan's hot," she said with a shrug, "But not hotter than you."

"That's the second time in two weeks you've said Nathan's hot," Lucas said, narrowing his eyes.

Brooke chuckled. "Yeah you'd better watch out Broody, that's quite a threat to our relationship."

Lucas rolled his eyes and threw a stuffed basketball at her.

"Hey!"

He grinned at her and she shook her head, turning back to the TV. "Ugh, I know this movie too well. You wanna make out instead?"

Lucas looked down at his half-checked paper, and shrugged. "Yeah alright."

"I was kidding, finish your essay."

"I hate it when you do that."

She smirked at him and flicked off the TV, coming to stand behind him to read over his shoulder. "What's it about?"

"You really wanna know?"

She hesitated and then laughed. "No."

"That's what I thought." He continued reading and she rested her chin on his head, and started massaging his shoulders. He gave a little moan of pleasure and she smiled.

He finished checking it through and dropped the pages on the desk, turning his head to catch her lips in a kiss. He reached a hand behind him to cup her cheek and twisted round in his chair.

"You should really…get a…damn swivel chair Broody," Brooke mumbled in between kissing him, and he pulled her round and into his lap, not breaking the kiss.

She shifted so she was straddling him, and he held her waist and pulled her closer. "Much better," he murmured, and she smiled against his lips.

The door suddenly opened and Freddie came in and greeted them briefly.

They broke the kiss and Brooke looked up over the top of Lucas' head. "Freddie, the whole beauty of us having three rooms between three couples is that we can have a little privacy."

"Well Dave has a class."

"So?"

"So I want to relax in the comfort of my room."

Brooke groaned and dropped her head against Lucas' shoulder.

"You guys can carry on I'm comfortable with heterosexual making out."

Brooke chuckled. "Good for you. Unfortunately I'm not comfortable going at it in front of an audience, so…" she climbed off Lucas' lap and he shot Freddie a glare. Brooke rolled her eyes and caught his hand, pulling him over to the bed with her.

"We could probably still catch the end of that movie."

Lucas groaned as he lay down next to her, and Freddie shook his head in mock sympathy. "Tough break man."

Something outside suddenly caught his eye and he went over to the window. "Oh hey it's snowing."

Brooke leapt up off the bed and looked over his shoulder. "Oh my god you're right! Yay!"

Freddie turned to Lucas, looking confused. "Do you not get snow in North Carolina?"

"No, we do. Brooke just gets really over-excited about anything vaguely Christmassy."

Freddie nodded as Brooke rolled her eyes at Lucas. He chuckled and caught her hand, pulling her back over to the bed.

She came, clapping her hands at the same time. "Okay now I totally have to get those boots I saw in Barney's."

Lucas groaned. "And snow means an excuse for a whole lot more shopping," he said to Freddie.

Freddie however seemed to be on Brooke's side on this one. "Can I come with? I've been trying to persuade Dave to come scarf shopping with me for _weeks_ but he doesn't seem interested."

"Ooh totally! I understand, having a boyfriend who doesn't recognize the importance of retail therapy sucks, doesn't it?" she said, throwing Lucas a dirty look over her shoulder.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you two girls to discuss that, I have a class," Lucas said, squeezing Brooke's knee as he stood up.

"Luke!" Brooke called indignantly as he headed for the door. He turned round and she raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry babe," he came back over and she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. "I'll meet you for lunch later?"

She nodded, and he headed out.

"Nice work," Freddie said once he was gone, nodding approvingly.

Brooke shrugged. "You gotta let 'em know who's in charge."

* * *

"So what's up with you guys?" Haley asked as she came over to their table with a cup of coffee. The four of them were in a coffee shop near Brooke and Lucas' dorms, because they had complained that they always had to trek over to Princeton rather than the other way round. 

"Not much…I got new boots!" Brooke said excitedly, sticking one foot in the air.

"Ooh nice, Barney's sale?"

"Aw Hales! Yes; I'm so proud of you!"

Haley rolled her eyes. "How about you Luke, any new purchases we should know about?"

"No," he said chuckling, as Brooke made a face. "But actually, I've acquired some mysterious new things."

"Oh really? How?"

"My grandma called the other day and she said she was just sorting through some old stuff of her father's, and she found some things that apparently he'd wanted me to have," Lucas said, shrugging.

"Aw, that's so cool! I don't think we have any family heirlooms…" Haley said, thinking. "Actually I'm sure my Dad has stacks of stuff stored away that he wants passed down the family line, but it's probably all junk!"

"Didn't your mom try to give us those baby blankets when we first told them we were getting married?" Nathan asked, "Cause she wouldn't believe you weren't pregnant."

They all laughed and Haley nodded. "Yup, well I guess they have those stored away somewhere."

"For the future tutorbabies," Brooke said, grinning.

"Please don't tell me you're going to call them that!"

"Of course! Now that you're Tutorwife there's room for another Tutorgirl!"

Nathan and Haley groaned.

"So what kind of things do you think they are?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, probably, you know, manly things he'd think I'd need," Lucas said, chuckling.

"Cool," Brooke said, "Like…pipes and stuff?"

"Pipes?"

"Like, for smoking, not playing."

"Well, yeah."

"I just always think of grandparents with pipes," Brooke said shrugging.

Lucas laughed and nodded. "Okay Cheery! I don't know what I'd do with a pipe, but…"

"Well he probably thought you'd like to smoke one."

Lucas gave her an odd look.

"I'm serious! This is your great-grandfather we're talking about, so he lived, like, before smoking was bad."

Lucas just shook his head, laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know," he said honestly.

"God I hate to think what kind of stuff Royal would pass down to me," Nathan said. "Probably years worth of trophies he'd want me to display in some kind of museum to him and Dan."

Lucas laughed and Nathan turned to him. "He'd probably give some to you too Luke, the 'Scott Family Hall of Achievements'…I can see it now."

Lucas shook his head. "No way, I'm not being part of that!"

"He's pretty keen on you, do you not remember the grilling he gave us both last year at Christmas about our college teams?"

"Oh my god, yeah…he's not going to be happy when he hears I left Stanford for NYU is he?"

Nathan narrowed his eyes, pretending to think. "Well I don't know, it's not like NYU is the _worst_ sporting school in the country…"

"Shut up! We win games…occasionally."

"Yeah thanks to you. And you know he'll want to hear every detail of this Junior Knicks programme."

Lucas groaned and Brooke rubbed his knee consolingly.

"How about you Brooke?" Nathan asked, turning to her. "Do you reckon your mother will bequeath you with an ancient cocktail shaker or something one day?"

Brooke laughed. "I don't think my family is big on the whole heirloom thing; it would kind of involve admitting to the fact we're a family."

"What about your grandmother?" Haley asked quietly, "Did she leave you anything?"

"Money," Brooke said, shrugging and looking down. "I don't really know what happened to all her stuff. I guess Dad has it."

Lucas wrapped the arm that was on her shoulders around her a little tighter. He kissed her head and she smiled up at him reassuringly.

"Well Luke I'm intrigued," Nathan said, breaking the small silence, "I hope this stuff is interesting."

"Yeah," Haley agreed, "I wanna go bully my parents into finding me some cool old stuff now, although they've probably already shared it all out to the others," she added, referring to all her siblings.

Brooke chuckled as she lifted her legs onto the little couch she and Lucas were sharing, and leaned back against him.

"You tired babe?" he asked, running a hand down her arm.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"I wonder why…" Haley said, smirking.

"I was writing a paper," Brooke said pointedly, opening one eye.

"She really was," Lucas added.

Nathan chuckled. "I believe you man, you still sound pissed off."

"Well that's cause _someone_ promised they were going to get it done and - "

"Nate! You started him off," Brooke wailed.

Lucas rolled his eyes and shut up, slipping a hand round Brooke's waist and under her top.

"That tickles," she murmured.

"Well that'll teach you not to procrastinate."

She giggled and grabbed his hand, but he stopped her. "Okay okay, I'll stop."

"Good." She allowed his hand to remain there and he stroked her midriff with his thumb as Nathan started talking about their plans for Christmas.

* * *

"Hey Broody," Brooke said, coming into his room and flopping down on his bed next to him. 

"Hey. Um, I just got off the phone and I have some good news, and some bad news," Lucas said, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Brooke. "Which do you want first?"

She tipped her head on one side and thought for a minute. "The good news, and then after the bad news you can kiss me to make me feel better. Unless you're telling me you cheated, in which case you're not getting any lovin' for a _long_ time."

Lucas chuckled. "Well it's a good thing it's not that. Okay, good news is that my mom's invited you to come and stay for Christmas."

"Oh yay! Is she gonna let us share a room?" Brooke asked, thinking of Karen's strict rules while the two of them were in high school.

"I'm working on it. But the bad news, is that I have to stay in New York for a bit because of training, so I won't be able to make it to Tree Hill until…Christmas Eve."

Brooke's face fell. "Christmas Eve? Luke no!"

"I know, I'm so sorry. I know this is your favourite time of year and I really want to spend it with you but I have to do the training."

"Well then I'll stay too. I can hang out in the city for a week and then we can go down together."

"No Brooke that's not fair on you. You should be with Peyton and everyone at home. Anyway I'll hardly have any free time so it wouldn't be worth it."

Brooke stuck out her bottom lip and lay down next to Lucas. "This sucks."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know, I'm so sorry babe."

"It's okay," she muttered, "I guess it's my fault for dating a basketball star."

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah, it's totally your fault."

She hit him, but even her punch seemed to have lost its usual energy. She sighed and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Do you want to come a get some hot chocolate with me?" Lucas asked gently after a minute.

"Okay," she mumbled, standing up. "Seeing as how we won't be able to do that at your mom's café like we used to, and go on a little walk in the snow, and - "

"Brooke," he cut her off, taking her hands. "I'm really sorry. I hate this as much as you do." He tipped her chin up and she sighed, unable to stop a half smile.

"I know. C'mere." She wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him softly. As she pulled back she smiled. "You're buying."

* * *

"Brooke it's only a week," Nathan said consolingly, as they all made their way into the airport. 

"Nate! It's the run up to Christmas! This is like my favourite time of the year and Luke's not going to be there. How would you feel if Haley wasn't there for…basketball play-offs?"

Nathan chuckled and wrapped an arm round Brooke's shoulders. "Okay, good point."

They checked in and then Lucas took Brooke's hand, pulling her towards him. "I'm gonna miss you," he said, wrapping his arms round her.

She nodded against his chest, and he pulled back, tipping up her chin. "You'll have lots of fun, Nathan and Hales will take care of you."

"What about sex?" Brooke asked, pouting a little.

Lucas chuckled. "Do you think you can hold out for a week?"

Brooke heaved a theatrical sigh. "I can try."

He grinned again and cupped her cheek, kissing her gently. She kept her face near his as they broke apart, their noses brushing. "I love you."

"Love you too."

She smiled sadly and pulled back, standing at his side as he said goodbye to Nathan and Haley. Then he kissed her head and gently pushed her after them, smiling at her as she looked over her shoulder, before she linked arms with Haley as they made their way to security.

Lucas dug his hands in his pockets and turned, making his way out of the airport with a sigh.

* * *

_Okay so that chapter was kind of filler, but really there's not a lot left to happen in this story and I didn't want to force some random drama that would be over way to quickly. So we're left with this, and I really like this kind of stuff so I hope you do guys do too! I promise the last chapter is gonna be first class fluff though, with possibly some actual things happening too…_

_**Please review;** It's almost your last chance!_


	20. All Wrapped Up

_So this is it, last chapter! There's a long note at the bottom so for now just thank you for all the reviews of last chapter, and here goes…_

Lucas was standing in line to get some coffee, rubbing his eyes every now and again to keep himself awake. It was past ten am, but he had been up since six. The early morning training session was over (7.00 – 10.00) and now he had a half hour break before he was due back for the tactics talk.

Becoming an NBA star sure was tiring.

Someone came into the queue behind him and he glanced round, then stopped as he realised it was Drake. He turned and recognised him, hesitating slightly before offering a vague eyebrow raise.

Lucas returned it, and then faced back to the counter, to find he had reached the front. He ordered his coffee and went to wait for it at the end of the bar. Drake joined him there after a minute. "I didn't know you were still in town," he said.

"I've got training."

"Oh yeah, the… Knicks thing. Is Brooke here?"

Lucas eyed him for a second and then shook his head. "She went up to Tree Hill a few days ago."

Drake nodded. There was an awkward silence and Drake looked down. "Listen man," he hesitated and Lucas watched him, surprised by the note of sincerity in his voice.

"We never got on well, you and me," he continued. "And I think that was kind of my fault, because…" he chuckled wryly, "Well I never really liked you."

"That's okay I couldn't say I rated you that highly either."

"Yeah…well I just wanted to say, in the spirit of Christmas or whatever," he rolled his eyes at the decorations festooning the inside of the coffee shop, "Maybe we can put it behind us? And…I'm happy for you and Brooke."

Lucas smiled slightly, then said, "Thanks man."

Drake shrugged. "You gotta turn over a new leaf sometime, right?"

Lucas chuckled. "While we're on that, I'm sorry for punching you that time."

"Oh yeah…me too." He offered Lucas a small smile. "Anyway, I've gotta go, I've got a date this evening."

"Wow, really changing your ways; not just picking some girl up at a party?"

Drake stopped and shrugged. "No, I kinda like this girl."

Lucas watched him leave, smiling to himself with a slightly bemused expression.

* * *

The phone rang seven times before she picked up, and Lucas rolled his eyes as he wondered what she was doing. 

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Lucas."

"Broody! Hi, sorry I was just in the shower."

"Ooh I didn't think of that one…"

"Put some ice on it, you've got three more days," She said chuckling, "I don't want to find you got horny and slept with some stripper, it would really ruin my Christmas."

Lucas laughed. "What? Where do you get this stuff Cheery? Anyway I was just calling to see how everything's going down there. Done any more shopping?"

"A little. We're all good down here."

"Got my present yet?"

"Maybe. Actually you were really hard this year."

"Does that mean you have something for me now?"

"Depends…have you got something for me?"

"I'm in the process…"

"The process? Luke it's Christmas in four days!"

He chuckled. "I know, I know. Don't worry it'll be there. Anyway it's not your real present it's just…this other little thing."

"Ooh now I'm interested, there's two things?"

"I've said too much! Anyway what are the plans for the actual day; do we have to go to the lunch of death again or have you got us out of it with your _fabulous_ charm?"

"Well actually as it happens I have. We're gonna have lunch at home with your mom and Andy, and then it's into the dragon's cave for presents in the afternoon. But we had to go at some point if only to save Nathan and Haley who are staying there."

"Oh my god, I'm sure Hales is loving that."

"It's cool I've got her on suicide watch."

"Nice to know you're taking care of things in my absence."

"But of course. So yeah that's the plan, and Jake and Peyton are going to come over there too, maybe even bring Papa Sawyer with them."

"Oh great, another of my mom's ex boyfriends under one roof."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that one…oh well, maybe Keith will be so busy glaring at Andy that he won't notice him?"

"You know, that might just work, and then if Jules takes out Deb Dan will have one less person to death stare…or maybe Andy will _finally_ take him out back and beat the crap out of him…"

Brooke laughed. "God and we thought our love lives were complicated."

Lucas chuckled. "Nothing in comparison." He checked his watch and sighed, "I gotta go Cheery, but I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, we're all missing you."

"I miss you too, and I love you."

She smiled, it still made her heart flutter when he said that. "Love you too. Bye Broody."

"Bye."

* * *

Lucas' cab drew up outside the café, and he smiled as he saw his friends sitting inside, surrounded by Christmas decorations. 

Brooke heard a car pull up outside and looked up, momentarily distracted from her task of bringing the others their breakfast. Seeing it was just a cab she set the plates down, but then she did a double take as she caught sight of the figure stepping out onto the sidewalk.

Before Lucas had reached the door of the café it opened from the other side and his girlfriend bounded into his arms. He spun her round, hugging her tightly and smiling as he kissed the side of her head. He set her down on the sidewalk and she leant up to kiss him, her arms still wrapped round his neck.

"We thought you weren't going to come till this evening," she said as they broke apart, "We were going to come and pick you up."

"I thought I'd surprise you."

"But you said your flight wasn't till later."

"Hence the surprise."

She grinned and giggled. "Whatever. I'm so glad you're here."

"Are you coming in or what?"

They looked up to see Karen at the door of the café, and Lucas smiled and pushed Brooke inside, hugging his mother. "Hey mom."

"It's so good to see you Luke."

"It's good to see you too. The café looks great." He looked around, noting the decorations covering the walls, and holly and mistletoe hanging in bunches in the corners.

"Well I had a little help." Karen raised her eyebrows at the girl who Lucas now held by his side once more.

Brooke shrugged. "I got bored."

He kissed the side of her head and she grinned. They made their way to the table where the others were all sitting and there were a few minutes while Lucas hugged them all. They finally sat down and Brooke curled up next to Lucas as Karen brought him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks mom," he said as he accepted it gratefully, "So how are you all?" he asked, looking towards Peyton and Jake who he had not seen since Thanksgiving.

"Really good," Peyton said, smiling happily as she leant back against Jake. "We got a part time nanny in San Francisco…well she's actually just kind of a regular babysitter…anyway she's really good, right Jenny?" Peyton turned to the little girl sitting next to her Dad. "You like Milly, don't you?"

Jenny nodded, smiling. "She paints my nails."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Yeah she's great apart from that."

"Hey! I do that," Brooke said.

"You also let her try your lipstick, and that's why we don't let you baby-sit much."

Brooke glared at her and Peyton chuckled. "Anyway, it's been great to have some more free-time. And she's a freshman at Berkeley so we can just about manage the pay."

"Especially since - "

"Jake!"

"Oh yeah!" Brooke said excitedly, turning to Lucas, "Peyton sold some art."

"Oh wow, that's great!"

"It wasn't anything huge."

"She was asked to show some of her work at a little gallery in the city, and she sold two paintings," Jake said proudly.

"Peyt that's fantastic."

Peyton smiled, abashed, "Thanks. It's a starting point anyway."

"She's gonna be the next…actually I don't know crap about art, but the next someone big!" Brooke said, grinning.

They continued talking, and Lucas heard a little about the masses of Christmas shopping the girls had done, and about Nathan's new holiday job working for Whitey to pay for it all.

"So what are you doing exactly?" he asked.

"Just some extra coaching, mainly for the JVs but it's pretty fun. You should come man I'm sure Whitey would love to see you."

"Yeah that would be cool."

"Well THH goes back just after New Years, so I'm going to be doing another week before we're back down to Princeton."

"Cool, that'd be awesome."

The conversation continued to flow and Brooke interlaced her fingers with Lucas at her side. He looked at her and leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Hey, no making out in front of Jenny."

They broke apart as Peyton gave them her best stern look and Brooke groaned. "Oh come on!" She turned to Jenny. "You don't mind right honey? It's just that your uncle Luke has been away for a whole week and he and I only just got back together, so we're still in the PDA-allowed-month, which we gotta take advantage off cause - "

"The what?" Peyton asked laughing.

Haley rolled her eyes. "This is Brooke's theory that they're allowed one month where they can make out whenever they want and we're not allowed to stop them."

"And she conveniently thinks of this right after she and Lucas get back together?"

"Hey, 'she' is right here. And no, I let all you guys have one, I just didn't tell you," she said with a shrug, "If you didn't take full advantage of it that's your problem."

Peyton shook her head. "Whatever, but you're still not allowed to make out now."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Fine."

The morning drifted into afternoon and they had lunch at the café, perfectly happy to be able to enjoy the snow from the comfort of indoors rather than have to venture out into it.

Brooke finished helping clear away the plates with Haley, and turned to her. "I think we're gonna head off now."

"We only just finished lunch," Haley said, "You guys aren't going to stick around for a bit?"

"It's Christmas Eve, and I missed my boyfriend. I wanna go have s - " Brooke stopped as she noticed Haley's expression. "Karen is right behind me isn't she?"

Haley nodded, smirking slightly, and Brooke turned round. Karen raised her eyebrows at her from behind the counter, smiling slightly.

Brooke pressed her lips together and smiled. "Hi. Um, Luke and I are gonna go, because, you know, those…salmon aren't gonna eat themselves," she frowned at her own sentence and then shook her head. "So we'll see you later."

She laid a hand on Lucas' shoulder and he stood up. "What was that about salmon?"

Brooke shook her head. "Nothing."

He gave her a look and took her hand as they headed towards the door.

"You've got an hour till I get home," Karen called after them. Brooke looked back and Karen raised her eyebrows. Brooke grinned, biting her lip and little, and they left.

Karen continued wiping the counter, shaking her head.

* * *

Brooke woke up slowly and stretched a little, nestling her head into the pillow, her eyes closing again. She shifted her hand where it lay and smile to herself as she felt the soft cotton of Lucas' T-shirt. The day before came back to her along with the recollection that _it was Christmas morning_. She opened her eyes, grinning, and stared at the ceiling. 

The day before had been wonderful: fabulous sex with Lucas, shower with Lucas, dinner with everyone else at Peyton's, and falling asleep with Lucas. Funny how a pattern emerged…

Smiling at the fact she was once again completely and utterly love-struck, Brooke propped herself up on one elbow, stroking Lucas' hair with her other hand. She watched him quietly for a little while. She was wrong, it wasn't quite the same feeling as last time, or the first time. She wasn't walking on a cloud, she felt…secure. It was like drinking melted chocolate.

She continued to watch him, tracing his features with his eyes. Finally she leant down, brushing his lips with her own.

She smiled as his eyes slowly opened.

"Hey gorgeous."

He smiled too, stretching a little. "Morning beautiful."

She giggled and rested her head on the pillow next to him. He turned to her and kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas," he whispered.

She grinned and kissed him properly. "Merry Christmas."

After a second he sat up a little, looking over her to the clock which read '9:10'. He turned back to her, raising an eyebrow. "It's past nine O'clock on Christmas morning and you're still in bed! I thought you said you always woke up at like seven, crazy for presents."

She shrugged, still smiling. "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

"So you woke up on _Christmas morning_ and watched me sleep?"

She nodded. "You should feel special."

He chuckled. "I do."

He watched her for a little while and then asked, "Why do you like Christmas so much?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Aside from the obvious presents and good food and holiday and stuff," he added quickly.

She shrugged, burying herself in his arms. "When I was a kid…Christmas was like the only time…" she trailed off. "My grandma would always come, and she'd bring a ton of presents and she'd buy even more when she arrived. And she used to get me to help her wrap them all; not the ones for me of course, those were always a huge surprise. She had all these beautiful ribbons and paper. And on Christmas day…it was like my parents suddenly remembered I was there. My mom would smile when I gave her her present, and my Dad would watch me open all mine."

She was silent for a minute and Lucas took her hand that was resting on his chest.

"And even after…after my grandma died, and they started going away more, they'd always take me with them at Christmas, and it seemed like they actually like having me there." She looked up at him. "So I guess I always loved Christmas because it was the one time it really felt like they cared about me."

"So why aren't you spending it with them?" Lucas asked quietly.

Brooke turned to him and smiled. "Because, I don't want to spend it with them, I'm past trying to salvage our relationship, it's better to just except that we'll never be that close. I'd rather be with people who I know won't have forgotten about me by boxing day. People who _really_ care about me."

Lucas smiled and kissed her gently. "Well that's okay then. Because my mom definitely cares about you, and Nathan, Haley, Jake and Peyton, they all do too. And _I_ love you, very much."

"Which is why I'm here."

"Your parents love you too you know," Lucas said after a second.

Brooke looked down. "Yeah, I know. But not like you. And I don't love them like I love you."

"I should hope not, cause that would be a little weird - "

"You know what I mean!" She said, giggling. He grinned and nodded, kissing her again and wrapping his arms round her, holding her tightly against him.

Brooke sighed contentedly and ran her hands up his chest, looping them round his neck. "Thank you Lucas," she murmured.

"For what?" He asked.

She looked up at him and gave a little shrug. "Everything you've ever done for me."

He smiled. "Right back at you babe." He held her gaze for a moment, his stunning blue eyes conveying how much he meant it.

Brooke gave him another dazzling smile and then pushed herself up off his chest. "Now come on, I want presents." She started to crawl off the bed but he caught her arm. "We're not having them till this afternoon Cheery."

She turned back to him, crawling slowly into his lap. "_Please._ Just one tiny, little present. Please please please!" She stuck out her bottom lip and he groaned.

"Fine, _one_."

She squealed and jumped of the bed, turning round when she reached the door. "Well come on!"

He got out of bed, chuckling, and she took his hand and dragged him to the living room.

* * *

As planned they had Christmas lunch at home with Karen and Andy. Brooke had never felt more…_at home_. They talked about the high school years, and Andy got them all laughing reminding them of the time he and Karen had come home from a short weekend away to find the kitchen looking like a bomb site, and Brooke and Lucas guiltily explaining that they had been _trying_ to make macaroni cheese… 

When they had cleared everything away they drove to the Scott's house, where the mood seemed to be slightly lighter than the year before, perhaps because Royal and May had gone on a cruise and so weren't there, or maybe it just seemed better because Brooke and Lucas had each other to keep their minds of things.

The atmosphere got even better when everyone had arrived and the present opening began, and Lucas could have sworn that he even saw Deb and Dan smile at each other as the wrapping paper started to fly…

"Alright, here's your present."

Lucas was sitting in one of the big armchairs at the side of the sofa, a few of the presents he had already opened (including a beautiful ornate fountain pen – the heirloom from his great-grandfather) on the table by his side, and Brooke returned to her position in his lap holding out a wrapped gift.

Lucas smiled and raised an eyebrow, taking it and slowly starting to undo the wrapping.

It was a book, but not just any book.

"Wow, Brooke…"

It was a first edition of 'The Winter of Our Discontent', in beautiful condition.

"How did you get this?"

Brooke smiled. "Haley took me to this book store she said you two used to go to all the time, that had all these old books. And I got talking to the guy there, and mentioned this book, and he said he might just have something I'd like."

"Thank you, this is really amazing."

She grinned. "And I got a little something else for you too." She dipped her head and whispered in his ear, "but it'll have to wait till later."

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Might this be from…Victoria's Secret?"

Brooke shrugged. "Maybe, you'll have to wait and see!"

He grinned and she smirked, glad she had decided to save that green lingerie…

* * *

"Okay, last present," Lucas said to Brooke, holding it out to here. "Um, this is actually from your dad. I'm just the messenger." 

Brooke tipped her head on one side, looking up at him. "What is it?"

"Open it and see."

She took the present, which was small and wrapped in beautiful paper, and began to open it. Inside was a little dark blue velvet covered box. Brooke looked up at Lucas again and then flipped it open. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

"Oh my god…"

It was a ring.

The body was dark silver, almost bronze, and there was a red stone set in it, with two smaller ones on each side.

"This was my grandmother's," Brooke whispered. "How did…?"

"Your dad found it. He sent it and asked me to give it to you."

"Wow." She lifted it out and slipped it onto her fourth finger, looking at it.

"That's your ring finger," Lucas said after a minute, "For engagement rings."

"Well I don't have one of those yet do I?" She said, looked round at him with a slight raised eyebrow.

He conceded this, unable to stop a smile from creeping onto his lips.

"But you're right," she said after a second. "I suppose I should keep it free."

She switched the ring over to her other hand, where it fit perfectly. Lucas took her left hand in his own, lightly caressing her fourth finger with his thumb. Brooke felt something swell inside her and leant back against him.

"This is beautiful Luke," she said, looking at her other hand. "Thank you."

"Thank your dad."

* * *

They all sat surrounded by the carnage of wrapping paper and ribbon strewn around the room. Jenny was giggling happily as she played with her new dolls, sitting in Peyton's lap. The adults had all gone, either back into the kitchen or back to their own homes. Haley lay back on the sofa, resting her head in Nathan's lap, and Brooke smiled as she felt Lucas drop a kiss on her head. 

"Okay, I'm going to fall asleep unless we do something," Nathan said, his head jerking forward as he woke himself up.

"We could watch a movie," Lucas suggested, "There might be something on TV."

No one moved and then Jake reached out, his fingers brushing the remote that was lying on a nearby table, and he managed to get it without standing up. "Okay, let's see…"

"I think the girls are all pretty out of it," Nathan said, chuckling a little as he looked down at Haley.

"I'm not," Peyton said, raising a hand. "Me neither," Jenny said, turning round and grinning at Nathan. Peyton smiled at her, "Yup, we're holding up the side Jen."

"I'm awake," Brooke muttered, opening her eyes for a second but not lifting her head from Lucas' shoulder. "I'm just…sleeping."

Lucas chuckled. "It's okay you can sleep babe."

"But it's Christmas, I don't want to waste it," she murmured. He rubbed her back, still chuckling, "Just have a nap, it's a traditional part of Christmas."

"Well I don't want to mess with tradition…"

"Oh I think I found a movie," Jake said, stopping on a channel. "Aw it's 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'."

"The original?" Haley asked, lifting her head.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Nope," she smiled.

"Yeah it's the old one."

"Oh," Brooke had raised her head, but now let it fall again disappointedly.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well it doesn't have Jonny Depp…"

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"He was weird in it anyway," Haley said, "We can watch 'From Hell' tomorrow Tigger."

"Okay. And maybe 'Chocolat'?"

"Sure."

"Cool."

Nathan and Lucas shared a look and Brooke smiled to herself. They all kept watching the movie anyway, despite the lack of Jonny Depp, because it was about chocolate, and as Peyton pointed out, quite rightly, you didn't really need hot stars when there was that much candy on the screen.

"The problem with this movie is it always makes me hungry…" Brooke said after a little while. She looked up at Lucas, sticking out her bottom lip. "Broody?"

Lucas groaned. "They'll make 'whipped' jokes," he said, glancing at Nathan and Jake.

Brooke giggled. "Aw, are you scared of the other boys? Do they pick on you baby?"

Lucas nodded, making his eyes big and scared.

Brooke laughed. "Okay, I'll deal with them later. But only if you get me chocolate."

"Well it would mean getting up," Lucas said, changing tack, "And that would mean you getting up…"

"Oh forget it."

"Yes!"

She started watching the movie again and then turned back, "You know, I think that's the first time you've ever won an argument…wow…"

"That's so not true, I must have."

"Think about it, when was the last time I asked you to do something and you didn't do it? God maybe I'm losing my touch…"

"God I _am_ whipped…"

They both broke into giggles and Peyton gave them a look. "Noisy people at the back, shut up!"

"Sorry," they said in unison, causing more giggling.

"Shut up or get out!" Nathan warned.

"Okay, we'll shut up," Lucas said, his laughter subsiding.

"No it's okay, we're gonna go get some food."

"What?"

"I've won every argument in three years, I'm not about to start losing now," Brooke said, standing up and pulling him up too, "Come on, we're getting some chocolate."

They left, Lucas' voice carrying down the hallway, "You know, technically you're getting the chocolate, so really I still won…"

* * *

The final credits of the movie rolled, and Haley let out a sigh as she shifted slightly on the couch. "Turn it off," Peyton muttered, and Jake reached out, just reaching the button. "Thanks Daddy." 

"How many movies do you think we've all watched together?" Brooke asked, tipping her head on one side.

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know…used to be about one a week maybe…and then maybe like fifteen since we started college."

"It's gotta be more than that."

"Actually probably less, if you're only counting all of us together," Haley said, sitting up slightly, "Cause _someone_ was away all summer for starters." She gave Lucas a pointed look and he buried his head in Brooke's shoulder. "And we don't get much time all of us together."

Brooke sighed, agreeing. "You know what, when we all have kids, or more kids," she added, nodding to Jake and Peyton, "We should watch all those kiddy movies altogether. You know, Bambi, E.T., Beauty and the Beast."

"Aw yeah, we should," Haley agreed smiling.

"And you know you guys have to be there the first time they see Bring It On," Brooke said, looking at Peyton and Haley.

"Brooke what are you going to do if you have boys?" Nathan asked chuckling.

Brooke shrugged. "I dunno…keep trying till I get a girl?" She laughed, "No boys would be nice. They'd still have to watch Bring It On though."

Nathan laughed, shaking his head. "Good luck man," he said to Lucas, who rolled his eyes, smiling.

"So it's a date," Haley said, grinning, "For five years time or whatever, no matter where we are."

"Better make it ten," Brooke said, "We're not all married and shacked up yet Hales, we need the kids to actually be born for this plan to work."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just don't wait too long, our kids have to be friends Tigger."

"Of course, cause mine are gonna be the coolest, not to mention prettiest." She patted Lucas knee, and he chuckled.

Nathan groaned, "All this talking about the future makes my head hurt."

"You don't want kids Nate?" Peyton asked taken aback.

"No of course. I just have to worry about clothing them and feeding them…"

Brooke threw a pillow at him. "Come on! We're not that old yet, we can still dream about this stuff without having to worry about the reality yet. That can wait till after college."

"Okay. I won't start the trust fund just yet then."

Haley laughed. "Yeah, I think it's safe to give it a couple more years."

They all sat in contended silence for a minute, dreaming their own little dreams featuring assorted variants on the white picket fence theme.

Two boys for Nathan in a big house with a basketball court in the back yard.

A girl and boy for Haley with a load of pets, including of course a Bunny named Bunny.

Another girl and a boy for Jake, who Jenny would show the ways of the world. A boy for Peyton in their house a little out of the city, she already had her girl.

A girl and a boy for Lucas, or maybe two of each he wasn't sure yet, but all with gorgeous brown hair and those greeny-brown eyes he loved so much.

Two girls for Brooke and a blue-eyed boy of course, in a big house she couldn't quite place yet. But wherever it was it had a basketball hoop over the garage, and maybe that red corvette parked in front if he still had it, that would match the front door.

She heard Lucas sigh contentedly, and then he laid a hand on her knee. "We'd better go Cheery, it's getting late."

She turned her to the side, laying it against his shoulder, and nodded, smiling.

Jake stood up, helping Peyton to her feet with Jenny on one hip. "We'd better be off too. We're meeting up tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah of course." Nathan stood up, Haley at his side. They all made their way to the door, where they stood for a second, and then Nathan patted Brooke on the shoulder. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Peyton repeated.

"Bye," Haley said.

"Bye, have a good evening." Jake waved as he and Peyton began to make their way down the steps.

"See you guys," Lucas smiled before he and Brooke followed the others.

Nathan and Haley stood at the door and watched them leave, silhouetted in the evening light.

Brooke leant against Lucas as they made their way to their car, and he wrapped his arm round her.

"Don't you just want to…tell everyone you love them sometimes?" Brooke asked.

Lucas smiled and opened the door for her. "You can tell them tomorrow."

* * *

Karen got home from the Scotts house in the evening, after having a nice long talk with Deb and Keith. She found Andy in the kitchen, and he turned and smiled, coming forward to kiss her. She kissed him back and went to make some coffee, smiling to herself as she heard laughter coming from the living room. 

"Lucas come on, cut it out!" Brooke giggled as Lucas tickled her.

"Cut what out?"

"Luke! It's Christmas that's against the rules!"

He stopped, chuckling. "You're so funny." He leant back against the end of the couch, pulling her towards him. Brooke settled herself against him sighing. "I miss this town."

"Yeah me too. You know what we should do tomorrow that we haven't done in a while?"

"What?"

"Break into someone's back yard and borrow their hot tub."

She laughed and swatted at his head. "We can't do that in December."

"Sure we can, it's a _hot_ tub. And it's perfect, I'm sure lots of people would be away. We could use the one in your old house."

Brooke tipped her head on one side. "I did always like that one…and it would serve those jerks who bought the place right."

"Do you still hold that grudge?"

"Yes! They bought _my _house!"

Lucas chuckled, shaking his head.

The door opened and Karen came in, holding the phone. "Brooke, it's your parents."

"Oh, thanks!" She took it, unable to hide a smile, and Lucas got up, kissing the side of her head before he left the room. He heard her voice carry down the hall.

"Hey Daddy…Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too!…"

* * *

Lucas was sitting at the table in the kitchen when he felt arms wrap round his neck from behind. 

"You are the sweetest person ever."

He looked round and smiled at Brooke. "What did I do?"

"You know very well what you did. You _called my dad_, and got him to track down this ring." Brooke still couldn't believe how amazing her boyfriend was.

Lucas shrugged. "Well…when we were all talking about heirlooms the other day, I thought it would be nice if you had something of your grandmother's. She obviously meant a lot to you."

"She did. Seriously Luke this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever given me."

He just smiled, not knowing what to say.

"And it's even more special because…you gave it to me," she said, almost shyly.

He grinned and pulled her into his lap. "So you like getting rings from me?"

She nodded.

"Well that bodes well…"

A dazzling smile broke across Brooke's face, and she hugged him tightly. "I love you so much," she whispered.

He kissed the side of her head. "I love you too."

* * *

_Wow I can't really believe this is over! **PLEASE REVIEW**, because it's your last chance to and I will be very sad if you don't. Also this is a very long chapter, so you know…just please hit that button! But read this first:_

_**THANK YOU** so much to anyone who has ever reviewed this story, and a special thank you to all of you who were regular reviewers. I would do names but I'm scared I'd miss someone, so you know who you are: thank you! You all get a gold star, and I wish you happiness and BL lovin' for season 3._

_I was in two minds about ending this, but I really want to start the **SEQUEL **because it's been bashing around in my head and in random half formed chapters on my laptop for too long! That said it will take a little while to plan it out so I won't be posting it right away. It's gonna be a while in the future but I'm not saying anything else, and it's gonna be awesome I swear!_

_I just wanted to note here while I have the chance, if anyone is still lost about **UNDER YOUR SKIN, **oneof my other BL stories, the URL is in my profile, please check it out I think any B/Ler would like it. And comment so I know you followed my top notch advice ; )_

_Thank you all again,_

_Ali x_

_P.S. If you're reading this story a while after it was posted, (hi there, how's the future?) please still review! There's nothing better than hearing someone has read one of your old stories._


End file.
